Une destinée (pas) comme les autres
by Yellow-Sama
Summary: Il y a 100 ans mon continent natale l'Europe fut détruit par une catastrophe écologique et au lieu d'utiliser cette catastrophe comme leçon, le reste du monde n'a guère changé si ce n'est pour être sans cesse plus froid et cruel. Moi, Iris Dawn Ywersem, je me dois de changer les choses. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que ma destinée prendrait une telle trajectoire.
1. Chapitre 1 : Humain

_**Titre : Une destinée (pas) comme les autres**_

_**Résumé : Il y a 100 ans mon continent natale l'Europe fut détruit par une catastrophe écologique et au lieu d'utiliser cette catastrophe comme leçon, le reste du monde n'a guère changé si ce n'est pour être sans cesse plus froid et cruel. Moi, Iris Dawn Ywersem, je me dois de changer les choses. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que ma destinée prendrait une telle trajectoire.**_

_**Info. : La fic sera en plusieurs partie. Pour l'instant (01/01/2020) uniquement la première partie est finie et postée. Je n'ai pas de date pour les deux autres parties si ce n'est que j'essaie de poster la deuxième avant le printemps et la troisième avant l'été. **_

_**ATTENTION LES SPOILERS SONT DE SORTIES, IL FAUT ÊTRE A JOUR DANS LES SCANS.**_

_**Disclaimer : à part les quelques OC, rien ne m'appartient.**_

_**Deuxième info au niveau de la temporalité : nous sommes l'année de la naissance de Tama soit huit ans avant les évenements actuelles (arc Wano)**_

_**Rating : présence de langage vulgaire, d'insulte et de scènes sexuelles explicites (sans lemon pour autant)**_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_**Première partie : Identité**_

_**« Ne te sers pas de la technologie comme d'un substitut à la chaleur humaine » - Albert Einstein**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Humain**_

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Tous les matins, la première chose que je me dit est « bordel pourquoi ma sonnerie est aussi sinistre ? On dirait le « bip » des machines cardiaques » puis je me rappelle que c'est le bip des machines cardiaques et que j'ai eu la bonne idée de la choisir en tant que sonnerie pour me rappeler tous les matins que je suis en vie.

C'est une bonne chose. Donc ça me met de bonne humeur.

C'est une bonne chose. Que je sois en vie. Oui parce que je m'endors tous les soirs avec l'idée de ne pas réveiller. Pas que je sois malade non, je suis en pleine forme physique. J'ai beau avoir une bonne quarantaine d'année, bientôt cinquante, ma forme physique est excellente. Ma mère m'a toujours fait faire du sport depuis que j'ai l'âge de marcher, je suis passée de la danse, à la gymnastique, au basket et beaucoup d'autres encore.

Mais là où j'ai eu un coup de cœur c'est pour les sports de combat, surtout ceux d'auto défense. Savoir que même avec mes 50 minables kilos j'en ai assez dans la cervelle et dans les bras pour mettre un mec de deux mètres et 120 kilos au sol c'est rassurant. Si je prend cet exemple précis c'est parce que c'est déjà arrivé.

Mes opposants savent que c'est inutile de m'avoir au corps à corps. Même à plusieurs j'ai réussie à m'enfuir. Bon après je suis absolument pas résistante ni aux balles ni aux coups de couteau mais heureusement ils n'étaient pas armés. Ils essayent désormais d'autres techniques.

Ils veulent m'avoir par surprise. Je surveille tout ce que je mange, je regarde toujours derrière moi. J'ai appris à voir chaque détails, chaque regards appuyés. Après tout ça fait si longtemps que je vis cette vie. Vie de vagabonde, vie de fugitive mais avant tout vie de rêve. Haha. Non.

Je voyage dans le monde entier, toujours illégalement, en bateau, très souvent des bateaux commerciales où j'arrive à me cacher. Je n'ai qu'un sac où il y a mon essentiel de voyage, plusieurs tenus sexy (règle numéro une de la bonne fugitive : le sexe masculin est le sexe faible, un bout de peau et il cède) mais surtout tout mon amas électronique.

Nous sommes en 2120 après tout. L'électronique bat son plein mais je suis une survivante, une survivante de l'ère apocalyptique. Les catastrophes naturelles se sont enchaînées à une vitesse folle dans tous l'Europe, pour l'instant c'est le seul continent qui à été touché. L'Afrique ne subit rien qui soit lié à l'environnement. La situation en Amérique du Nord commence à s'envenimer, de même pour l'Amérique du Sud.

En Océanie et en Asie les deux continents parviennent à limiter les dégâts des séismes et tempêtes qu'ils subissent depuis la nuit des temps. Ils ont cessé toutes activités nucléaires, trop risqué. Ce qui est arrivé en Europe a semble-t-il donné une bonne leçon au reste du monde. Était il vraiment nécessaire d'en arriver là pour se rendre compte que la planète est un bien commun à préserver ?

Quoi qu'il en soit l'humain n'existe presque plus. L'humanité à presque disparu. Pour que chacun respecte la planète les États ont mis en place des politiques de « parfait citoyen ». Chaque citoyen a des « points », une bonne action ne lui rapporte qu'un point, une mauvaise lui en fait perdre dix. Le but étant de toujours rester à 100.

Sinon ?

Sinon le pauvre homme sera publiquement dénoncé, partout où il ira, chaque personne le regardant saura que c'est un mauvais citoyen. Et si par malheur son score tombe à zéro c'est l'exécution publique.

Quand je vois notre monde je regrette la France, pays des droits de l'Homme il paraît. Le siècle des lumières… Je viens de là-bas, ma famille faisait partie des ultra riche, ils ont pu s'enfuir comme certaines familles d'Europe.

Ils ont provoqués d'immense catastrophes qui ont détruit tout un continent puis à la fin ils nous on vendu la porte de secours. Une centaine de rescapés pour deux milliards de mort. Rentable.

Les rescapés ont tenté de dénoncer. Tenter de sauver l'avenir. En Amérique ils préconisent l'effort individuel, le gouvernement ne veut rien faire si ce n'est exécuter le pauvre citoyen qui ne parvient pas à rembourser son crédit malgré ces soixante dix heures de travail par semaine. Il va leur arriver la même chose si ce n'est pire.

En Océanie ils prennent soin de l'environnement, pourquoi c'est là-bas que Dieu s'acharne à envoyer milles cyclones par mois ? Pour le reste de l'Asie j'espère que tous les malheurs du monde vont vite leur tomber dessus.

Ils méritent.

Surtout la Chine et le Japon. La peste et le choléra.

Entre les deux je ne saurais choisir, le Japon à totalement robotisé leur pays et ils vont toujours plus loin quitte à bafouer toutes règles morales et éthiques en essayant de créer de nouvelles races humaines. Cependant la Chine n'a jamais cessé d'être de plus en plus autoritaire et oppresseur avec son peuple.

J'y suis. Aujourd'hui. Au Japon ou en Chine ? Je ne sais pas encore, je dois être quelque part entre les deux. Mais je remarque que le bateau s'est arrêté depuis plusieurs minutes. Cachée dans un conteneur, je serre mon sac et tous les muscles de mon corps. Une bombe lacrymogène entre les mains, un anesthésiant caché dans l'autre, j'attends mon tour.

Il ne tarde pas à arriver.

La porte s'ouvre. Deux hommes. Facile. Encore dans l'ombre je me faufile discrètement et j'anesthésie le premier. Il tombe sur moi, je le pose doucement au sol pour ne pas alerter son collègue qui parle tout seul sans le savoir. Il n'entend pas de réponse alors il se retourne, coup de gazeuse dans les yeux, il n'a pas le temps de crier que je lui envoie un coup dans les bijoux de famille. Au sol je lui met un autre coup de pied de toute mes forces dans la mâchoire.

Règle numéro deux d'une bonne fugitive : bijoux de famille + coup dans la mâchoire = meilleur combo qui puisse exister.

Il est sonné mais pas évanouis cependant. Je prend une corde que j'ai dans mon sac et l'étrangle jusqu'à qu'il s'évanouisse, pas jusqu'à la mort.

Je suis une fugitive, pas une meurtrière.

Ah oui je suis une scientifique aussi. C'est justement ça qui dérange mes opposants.

J'ai découvert que la Japon faisait des choses pas très clean. Mais étais ce vraiment une surprise ? C'est pour ça que je suis venu ici. D'ailleurs j'ai atterrit à bon port ? Je regarde autour de moi et… Bingo ! Un rond rouge dans un fond blanc. C'est ce que je cherchais. Mais eh je suis en territoire ennemi. Je dois me dépêcher de me cacher… Mais avant…

Des boutons pour diriger ce gigantesque bateau, du chinois pour les débutants mais un jeu d'enfant pour moi. Quelques manipulations et le tour est joué, je programme le bateau pour qu'il aille se perdre en Antarctique. De toute façon il n'y a plus rien là-bas, jadis il existait un continent de glace, il paraît.

Je ne sais pas si ce que je fais va servir à quelque chose mais au moins ça va les ralentir. Un peu. Après je suis seule contre le monde, honnêtement je ne m'attends pas à gagner mais c'est pas pour autant que je vais perdre.

Je survivrais et ce sera une défaite pour eux. Ensuite j'essaierais de les empêcher de nuire au monde et ça ce sera ma vraie victoire.

Mais pour le moment sortir du port indemne serait déjà un bon début. Les « habitants » ne forment plus qu'un, la grande majorité sont des robots. Une chance d'être tombée sur des hommes de chair et d'os. Enfin… Vu que le Japon les a développer de façon humanoïde je me demande si c'était réellement des humains…

Après tout, l'anesthésiant à marcher… Non ?

Mon front cogne le sol, je vois flou et tout devient vite noir autour de moi. Un bruit aigus m'empêche de me concentrer sur mon ouïs, et quand j'essaie de respirer mes poumons se sentent compressés. Je ne fait que tousser et tente de me toucher le front pour prévenir une blessure mais alors que je n'ai même pas encore réussie à bouger je sens qu'on me met un sac sur la tête et qu'on me ligote.

Bah non l'anesthésiant n'a pas marcher parce que c'est un robot l'enculé. Mais pourquoi il est tombé au sol ? Et pourquoi TOUS les autres robots du port ne sont pas venus ? Leur « conscience » ne forme qu'un, c'est ce qui aurait dû arriver… Et où est ce qu'il m'emmène ?

En tout cas robot ou pas il connaît pas la voiture le con, des heures que je suis traînée comme un sac à patate. Je l'insulte de tous les mots que je connais en japonais, je parle couramment cette langue mais niveau insulte mes parents m'en ont pas enseigné des masses. Je crie juste baka depuis deux heures.

Enfin après j'ai une bonne culture hentai j'ai essayé de lui dire « yameeete ~ kudasaii ~ senpaii ~ » avec ma meilleure voix d'adolescente mais j'ai eu aucune réaction. Aucun doute sur le fait que ce soit un robot. Même moi je serais tombée sous mon propre charme.

Mais rien à faire. Pourtant j'ai pas arrêté de me débattre. Je sais que c'était inutile mais il le fallait au moins pour lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe, qui je suis et de qui je tient.

Au bout d'un nombre incalculable d'heure à être traînée et à m'époumoner tout s'arrête enfin. Il me retire mon sac sur la tête. D'abord tout est noir, j'essaie d'apercevoir des choses, des formes mais rien. Tout est vraiment noir, il y a juste un faisceau de lumière blanc qui m'illumine.

J'essaie d'aller dans l'obscurité mais une voix m'arrête :

\- Les humains sont mauvais. Ma-

Je l'interrompt :

\- CERTAINS humains sont mauvais ducon !

Du coup je le dis en japonais, à part l'insulte à la fin. Je dis toutes les insultes en français. Pour honorer la mémoire de mes ancêtres, il paraît que les français disaient beaucoup d'insultes.

La voix dont je n'arrive pas vraiment à définir si elle appartient à une humain ou à une machine reprend :

\- Tu est une Dawn ?

Baka. Bien sûr que je suis une Dawn. Pourquoi je me serais caché dans un cube de 10m² si j'étais quelqu'un qui n'était pas recherché par toutes les polices du monde ?

Les Dawn. Nous sommes les rescapés d'Europe. On est cependant partit sans rien, sans le moindre argent et sans la moindre pièce d'or. Notre survie à coûté toute notre fortune. Alors on s'est tous rassemblé, en Nouvelle-Calédonie, seul pays qui a accepté de nous sauver.

Là-bas on a décidé de tous s'unir en un seul clan. Le mot Dawn avait désormais prit place entre nos noms et nos prénoms. Aucun idée de sa signification idéologique mais en tout cas nous étions un et nous avons un objectif : sauver le reste du monde. Ne plus laisser quelque chose pareil se reproduire.

\- JE LE SUIS !

Jamais je n'aurais honte d'être la descendante des Dawn, jamais je ne me renierais. Je ne sais pas où je suis et à qui j'ai à faire mais je sais une chose, je sais d'où je viens.

\- Tu vas perpétuer la volonté de tes ancêtres ?

Je soupire. Dieu dîtes moi que c'est une question rhétorique ? Sombre enculé POURQUOI JE SERAIS DANS CETTE SITUATION SI CE N'ÉTAIT PAS LE CAS ? Comme si il avait entendu mes pensées il reprend :

\- Je vais t'en donner la possibilité. Au début tu ne comprendras pas mais tu ne dois avoir qu'une chose en tête… Pense toujours au pire, le pire du pire et après dis toi que tu est encore loin de la réalité car la cruauté humaine dépasse toute imagination.

Je reste bouche bée devant son monologue… Penser au pire… Et je serais encore loin de la réalité ? Mais eh je suis de nature optimiste moi cousin ! Mais… COMMENT CA IL VA M'EN DONNER LA POSSIBILITÉ ? SÉRIEUX ?

J'ai pas le temps de réfléchir davantage que deux mains m'attrapent par derrière et me jette dans l'obscurité. Là je m'attend à me prendre un mur tahu normal, les yeux fermés et une vilaine grimace sur mon beau visage j'attends la sentence arriver.

Et pourtant rien. C'est comme si mon corps été resté en suspens. Je porte mes couilles et j'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux. Je me retrouve nez à nez avec un tapis marron chocolat.

Très beau tapis ceci dit.

Puis je me reprend, c'est plus du tout noir, en fait c'est même vachement bien éclairé. Et vachement bien décoré aussi. Ça fait un bail que j'avais pas vu un petit appartement aussi mignon. Je suis habituée à vivre loin du monde, à me cacher dans les coins les plus sombres…

Attend attend. Je suis passé des ténèbres à un petit appartement tout joli tout cosy ? Mais quoi ?

J'essaie de me lever mais rien à faire, j'arrive même pas à m'asseoir. En plus d'avoir lié mes mains et mes pieds il les a lié entre eux… Aucun mouvement n'est possible. Je suis là, les cheveux en batailles, collé sur mon front à cause de la sueur, mon mini short noir sale de poussière de même que mes jambes et mon débardeur déchiré ce qui laisse une vue sur le début de ma poitrine.

Génial. D'autant plus que je ne porte pas de soutient gorge.

Ma tête sur le tapis j'essaie de crier mais ma gorge est en feu, j'ai hurlé pendant de nombreuses heures déjà. Je me rend compte que je suis épuisée et l'environnement est totalement fait pour une petite sieste. Mais je ne dois pas… Je suis passée de l'obscurité au paradis en quelques secondes, c'est tout sauf normal, je suis une Dawn, un animal traqué dans le monde entier. Dès qu'un humain me verra la puce dans son cerveau bipera et ça alertera immédiatement toutes les autorités du monde.

Personne ne doit me voir. J'essaie de ramper. En vain. Je n'ai plus la moindre énergie. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est dormir. Je pose ma tête sur le tapis et ferme les yeux. Puis je me rend compte que c'est silencieux…

Non.

C'est devenu silencieux. Jusqu'à maintenant il y avait un bruit. Un bruit de fond. C'était… De l'eau qui coulait ! Pas du tout familier comme bruit mais on oublie pas ce genre de chose. Et ça s'est arrêté. Subitement.

Quelqu'un prenait sa douche ? Je prendrais bien une petite douche moi aussi. Mais c'est pas le soucis ! Je suis pas seule ! Je suis pas seule ! Mes yeux se révulsent. Je dois me cacher. Mon instinct de survie s'éveille et envoie une vague d'adrénaline dans tout mon corps. Chaque poil se hérissent, chaque particule de ma peau réagit.

Dès qu'il ou elle me verra le monde entier saura. Il en sera finit de la volonté de mes ancêtres. Je suis la dernière Dawn à porter cette volonté. La volonté des Dawn. Sauver le monde est notre devoir, mon devoir.

Je rampe, je roule, je me pousse jusqu'à l'unique cachette qui m'est accessible en dessous du lit. Mais je rencontre un obstacle, une table de chevet. Une lampe tombe à côté de mon visage provoquant un trop grand fracas.

Au loin je vois que la personne présente dans l'appartement n'a pas perdu son temps, une ombre se précipite dans la chambre où je suis. Pas le temps de voir sa silhouette, un verre d'eau se dirige sur mon visage à pleine vitesse.

Je sens l'eau sur mon visage, le récipient ne va pas tarder. Malheur. J'ai déjà mal en avance, je couine doucement en attendant le choc. Les yeux fermés et une vilaine grimace sur la tête (encore) j'attends un choc qui de nouveau ne vient pas. C'est que je vais commencé à avoir l'habitude moi, limite je suis déçue roh.

Je me reprend et j'ouvre doucement les yeux. Je vois le verre juste devant moi, maintenu par une immense main. Une main d'homme. Un putain de beau bras magnifiquement musclé. Pouah regarder moi ce torse ! C'est que je suis en train de mouiller rien qu'en le regardant ! Une mâchoire bien carré… Pile comme je les aime. Des lèvres épaisses que j'ai instantanément envie de manger et… Ces yeux.

Noirs. Profonds. Mystérieux. Merveilleux.

Mais… robotique ? Une puce dans le cerveau ? Je sais pas pourquoi… Mais je n'en n'ai pas l'impression. Il paraît… Humain. Un Dawn ? Nous sommes les seuls qui le sont encore… Ou un autre survivant ? Que dis je : un putain de héro !

Alors que je reste subjuguée en regardant ces yeux, beaux yeux humains, il repose le verre sur la table de chevet, ouvre le tiroir de cette dernière et sort un couteau suisse.

Oups. J'ai peut être crié victoire trop vite ?

J'essaie de lamentablement me débattre, prise de peur par son couteau mais il me maîtrise rapidement. J'ai à faire à un énorme boodybuilder qui doit bien faire deux mètres de haut si ce n'est plus. Même avec mes techniques d'auto défense et mes nombreuses années de sport de combat je suis pas sûr de pouvoir maîtriser ce mec à moins que lui même ne fasse que de la musculation auquel cas j'aurais peut être une chance…

Il défait tous mes liens d'un seul coup. Un seul.

Il est à l'aise avec les armes donc. A l'aise avec les combats en général j'imagine. Je pense pas pouvoir me le faire. En combat au corps à corps à main nu hein parce que dans un autre combat et notamment celui qui se pratique à minuit dans un lit double je suis sûr de kiffer.

Je secoue la tête tout en me massant les poignets. Arrête de penser au sexe ! Oui mais j'ai quarante cinq ans et le nombre de fois où je l'ai fait se compte sur les doigts d'une main. Je ne pouvait me le permettre qu'avec les autres Dawn mais depuis le génocide-

\- Hé ?

Je reporte mon attention sur le monsieur qui vient de me parler. « Hé ». Je répond quoi moi ?

\- Risson ?

Je me retient de me taper la barre de ma vie puis je me rend compte qu'il a pas compris. Bah oui c'est du français. Je tente l'anglais :

\- You speak english ?

Il me regarde de nouveau bizarrement. Je baisse la tête et réfléchit… Après tout j'étais au Japon juste avant alors je tente le japonais et…

\- Oui c'est bon je crois qu'on va réussir à communiquer, me répond t'il

Je marque un moment de pause. Je suis partagée entre la peur et la joie. J'arrête de me masser les poignets et essaie doucement de lui toucher l'oreille. Il semble méfiant, il scrute attentivement et ma main et mon visage. J'atteins son oreille gauche, je descend jusqu'au lobe et le caresse doucement. Il n'a pas de cicatrice.

Ce qui signifie qu'il n'a pas de puce au cerveau. Donc un humain. Un vrai.

\- Qu'est ce vous faî-

Trop heureuse je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler et l'enlace. Je laisse mes larmes couler sur sa peau. Je remarque d'ailleurs qu'il a la peau un peu mouillé, il était bien en train de prendre sa douche. Je me blottit contre lui, de la chaleur humaine. Mes mains, tantôt s'agrippent à ces bras comme ma seule bouée de sauvetage dans ce monde tantôt caressent sa peau comme la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Où suis je ? Il a un tatouage sur toute la partie gauche du corps. Des flammes bleues, typique des Yakuzas. C'est bel et bien un japonais, on est encore au Japon. Alors comment ? Et pourquoi est il normal ? La politique de parfait citoyen n'avait épargnée personne.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ainsi accrochée à son corps. Ce que je sais c'est qu'à aucun moment il ne m'a rendu l'ombre d'un câlin. Il s'est simplement laissé faire puis il m'a doucement repoussé et m'a accompagné jusqu'à la salle de bain, il m'a laissé une serviette et une chemise rouge.

Rien d'autre mais qu'est ce que c'est énorme pour moi. Je parle plusieurs langues et le japonais fait partie des langues que je maîtrise couramment. Lui et moi on doit parler, beaucoup. Mais avant j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre une putain de bonne douche.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Infini

_**« C'est parfois la faute du vase si la goutte d'eau le fait déborder » - Albert Brie**_

_**Chapitre 2 : Infini**_

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Réveil de merde ferme ta putain de gueule j'ai pas besoin de toi pour me réveiller. Comme tous les matins j'essaie de l'éteindre mais ce truc n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

Après on me demande pourquoi je suis toujours de mauvaise humeur.

Je soupire et me lève pour prendre une rapide douche. Je la prend avec de l'eau froide vu que de toute façon je ne ressens pas la différence de température. Du coup je pourrais aussi la prendre avec de l'eau bouillante mais ça fait de la buée et j'aime pas la buée.

Je met ma tenue d'amiral, smoking chemise toussa toussa. La tenue des premiers grades me manque des fois. J'aimais bien les grosses godasses noirs. Plus confortable que ces chaussures. Mais bon pas le choix, je me plaindrais à Sengoku quand j'aurais exterminé tous les pirates. C'est le minimum à faire si je veux vouloir avoir le luxe de me plaindre pour des futilités.

Je pars sans faire mon lit et sans manger, une femme de ménage s'occupe de nettoyer mon appartement. Il est que six heures mais je suis déjà largement en forme. Insomnie depuis que je suis gosse, j'ai pas besoin de beaucoup dormir pour avoir de l'énergie. Tant mieux.

Les rues sont vides. La plupart des soldats dorment dans leurs dortoirs, directement dans le bâtiment principal. A partir du grade de vice amiral on a nos studios individuelles avec coin cuisine et coin salle de bain mais c'est petit, pas confortable et surtout on est tous dans le même couloir.

J'ai pas besoin de beaucoup dormir mais un peu quand même. Les ronflements de Garp qui résonnent dans tous l'étage ne sont pas synonyme de bon sommeil pour tout le monde, uniquement pour lui. Alors ça me rajoute trente minutes de marches tous les matins et tous les soirs mais je me déplace quand même jusqu'à mon appartement en ville.

Une fois arrivée au bâtiment c'est la même journée qui va encore commencer. Sur trois amiraux deux sont en mission très très souvent dans le nouveau monde et l'autre est soi à Mariejoie soit à Marinford en l'absence de Sengoku. On échange tous les trimestres.

Je préfère me balader dans le Nouveau Monde que faire des aller retours entre ici et Mariejoie mais pas le choix on doit tourner. Donc ce trimestre c'est mon rôle. La Rêverie va d'ailleurs se dérouler à la fin des trois mois, Sengoku va donc passer beaucoup de temps à Mariejoie et je pourrais avoir Marinford pour moi tout seul.

Ce qui, on ne va pas se mentir, me réjouis franchement.

Enfin ça aurait pu être le cas si les deux autres abrutis jouaient eux aussi le jeu. Mais nada. Même quand ils doivent être en mission Borsalino et Aokiji font leur maximum pour passer le plus de temps à glander à Marinford. Des branleurs de premières.

Pourquoi ils sont devenus amiral ? Je veux bien qu'ils soient puissant mais la motivation aurait dû être un critère tout aussi important ! Ces deux là n'en n'ont aucune. Des mecs comme Onigumo ou Doberman auraient été bien plus méritant même si ils ne les égalent absolument pas en terme de puissance.

Enfin. C'est pas à moi de juger de ça de toute façon. D'ailleurs je suis pas là pour juger quoi que ce soit, je suis juste un représentant de la Justice mais c'est pas moi qui taperais du marteau dans un tribunal.

J'atteins mon bureau, sans avoir adresser la parole à qui que ce soit sur le chemin. Vers 11h il y aura la réunion trimestriel où on aura plus ou moins nos plannings pour les trois mois à venir, les différentes réunions de prévu et qui sera convoqués ou non. Évidemment je vais toutes me les taper en l'absence des deux autres.

En attendant je fais le tri dans mes papiers mais je me rend compte que tout est nikel. Chaque bureau à une salle adjacente, sa propre mini salle des archives. J'y vais d'un pas las en espérant chercher des choses à trier, à compléter, mais rien. Comme chaque début de trimestre, toute ma paperasse est nikel.

Dans trois mois ce sera différent. Mais dès que j'ai un peu de temps je range tout alors je me retrouve à court de boulot. J'aime l'ordre et l'encadrement. Oui mais voilà, maintenant je m'ennuie.

Je m'aperçois qu'il est même pas encore neuf heure. Va falloir que j'attende encore longtemps avant cette réunion. Après j'aurais de quoi m'occuper, faudra que je vérifie les plannings, que je rédige et donne les ordres de missions à tous les vices amiraux et grade en dessous. Puis il y a la marine hors Marinford aussi. Ceux là aussi recevront une mission global, un objectif à réaliser dont le délai accordé sera un trimestre. Je dois rédiger leurs ordres de missions, me charger de l'expédier et m'assurer de la bonne réception.

Je devrais faire un petit tour au niveau de la comptabilité et des finances, il faudra rationner les bases extra-marinford, désigner les équipes charger du ravitaillement.

Après la réunion j'aurais beaucoup de travail. Énormément. Normalement c'est Sengoku qui s'occupe de tout ça, je n'aurais dû que le seconder mais avec la Rêverie il sera 100 % là-bas alors moi je devrais faire 100 % de son travail. Pour l'instant ça ne me dérange pas.

Dans un mois ça me soûlera. Dans deux mois j'en aurais marre. Et dans trois mois je jouirais de bonheur d'enfin pouvoir faire une bonne chasse aux pirates.

Puis rebelote dans six mois.

Vie d'amiral.

Je me demande si je préférais pas ma vie de matelot.

Je ferme les yeux une seconde… Les toilettes à nettoyer, les supérieurs hautains et autoritaire.

Je les rouvre.

Non finalement ça va je préfère ma vie d'amiral.

Je regarde à nouveau l'heure. Enfin 9h. La cafétéria est ouverte. D'un pas las je m'y dirige. Encore une fois sans adresser la parole à personne, je prend un plateau et le remplis : un café, des croissants, des fruits. J'ai le choix entre m'asseoir et manger ici ou marcher et manger dans mon bureau puis devoir revenir pour poser le plateau.

Le matin la cafétéria est vide, les matelots sont tous à l'entraînement, les gradés travaillent déjà la paperasse et les hauts gradés comme moi font la grasse mâtinée. Pourquoi vous penser que Sengoku programme les réunions aussi tard ?

Si seulement les citoyens savaient ce qui se passait avec leur impôts… Pauvres gens. On est une organisation d'incapable. Vivement que je prenne encore plus d'ampleur dans la hiérarchie. Un ou peut être deux grades de plus.

Je vais m'asseoir et commence à manger mon petit déjeuner.

Est ce qu'en étant amiral en chef je pourrais totalement changer l'organisation ? Déjà les capacités de haki ne sont obligatoire qu'à partir du grade de vice amiral, je voudrais qu'elle le soit bien avant. On se doit de populariser, que dis-je de vulgariser le haki. J'aimerais que plus de la moitié de la marine le possède et le maîtrise, ça nous donnera déjà un avantage certain.

Mais pas de précipitation. J'y arriverais.

Toujours dans mes pensées je finis mon plateau. Je n'ai toujours croisé personne. Parlé avec personne. Je retourne dans mon bureau et attend.

Attend.

Attend.

Je vois enfin qu'il est 10h30. Je décide de me déplacer jusqu'à la salle de réunion. Je suis en avance et je suis le premier. Comme d'habitude. Je m'assois et j'attends à nouveau.

Un quart d'heure plus tard Tsuru arrive. Elle me salue mais j'ai franchement la flemme de lui répondre, je ne la regarde même pas. Sengoku arrive peu après, il m'ignore, tant mieux. Il y a de plus en plus de bruit, de plus en plus de gens, je ne bouge pas.

J'attends.

Borsalino me dit bonjour, je l'ignore. Kuzan me fait remarquer mon comportement, je l'ignore aussi. J'entends Garp chuchoter quelque chose qui fait rire d'autres vices amiraux, je les ignore.

J'attends. Que la réunion commence.

Sengoku tape du poing pour du silence. Il ouvre la réunion. Je reste dans la même position.

J'attends. Que la réunion finisse.

Comme prévu Sengoku distribue les différents papiers avec nos différentes missions. Ce sont nos grandes lignes à suivre pour le trimestre à suivre. Comme prévu je devrais être présent à toutes les réunions. Aokiji et Kizaru seront surtout chargés d'escorte de familles royales, de calmer les ardeurs de certains groupes de pirates, de surveiller les empereurs et de mettre des coups de pression au cas où.

Sengoku continue de parler. Il présente des pirates dangereux qu'il faudra surveiller durant le trimestre à suivre. Il rappelle à Aokiji et Kizaru d'être prudent. Il me rappelle d'être rigoureux. Je ne daigne pas à lui répondre, la rigueur c'est ma grande marque de fabrique. Quand je commence je finis. Je fait tout entièrement, toujours.

La réunion finit. Sengoku nous autorise à partir. Je suis le premier à rassembler mes affaires et à m'en aller. Je m'enferme dans mon bureau et organise un planning pour faire au mieux et le plus rapidement possible tout ce que Sengoku attend de moi.

J'essaie de toujours me fixer des objectifs hauts, j'essaie de me surpasser. Sans prononcer un mot j'établis mon planning. Une heure après j'attaque mon travail du jour. Je décide de commencer par les vices amiraux, tous leurs ordres de missions à chacun. Tout doit être parfaitement écrits, à la plume, propre.

Un exemplaire que je range dans mes archives, un exemplaire que je dois leur donner, un exemplaire que je donne à Sengoku et un exemplaire pour la salle des archives général.

Je fais tous, d'une traite. Au bout de quatre bonnes heures je me permet de me masser les poignets. Je prend toutes les feuilles préalablement trié et je vais dans notre salle de repos.

Fauteuils, quelques jeux, du café mais surtout des rangements. Chacun à notre nom, quand on est absent ça nous permet de quand même nous faire passer les papiers. Pour le coup ils sont tous là à Marinford puisqu'ils attendent mes ordres de mission pour bouger.

C'est Sengoku qui doit faire ceux de Kizaru et Aokiji.

J'ouvre la porte et les voit tous, les vices amiraux, les deux autres et Sengoku. Ils boivent. Ils rigolent. Ils jouent. Ça ne me surprend pas. Je suis habitué à souvent être le seul à bosser. Des fois je me demande qu'est ce que je fous là puis les souvenirs les plus horribles de ma vie resurgissent en une seconde.

Je redeviens stoïque, je redeviens de marbre et je ne garde que mon objectif en tête : tous les tuer.

Le visage encore caché sous ma casquette je me dirige vers nos fameuses boîtes de rangement et je met chaque papier là où il doit être. J'essaie de me dépêcher. Je ne veux avoir aucun contact avec eux. Je suis dans une de ces périodes où un tout petit rien provoquera une explosion. Ce moment de l'année où il ne faut surtout pas parler, surtout surtout pas prendre de décision.

Ma mère me comparait à une cocotte minute capable d'exploser à n'importe quel moment. Mais c'est de sa faute et de celle de mon géniteur si j'ai jamais appris à mettre des mots sur ce que je peux ressentir.

Si bien que je préfère faire en sorte de ne rien ressentir. Mais au final je suis juste un être humain même si je ferais jamais cette réflexion à voix haute.

Et la goutte d'eau qui fera déborder le vase elle arrive.

Depuis tout à l'heure Borsalino et Aokiji essaie de m'inviter à boire avec eux. Les deux seuls de mon grade, de mon rang alors les deux seuls qui peuvent se permettre de me parler comme ils le font actuellement. Et les deux seuls à qui je ne peut malheureusement rien dire.

J'ai finis de distribuer pour les vices amiraux. Je met un gros paquet dans le rangement dédié à Sengoku et m'apprête à partir. Je l'entend soupirer dans mon dos. J'ai aussi calmé un bon nombre de vice amiral qui commencent à se préparer pour leurs missions.

Mais Aokiji insiste. Il veut que je me détende. Je crois qu'il est bourré. Mon regard croise le sien alors qu'il marche vers moi. Oui il est bourré.

Il essaie de me toucher.

Oula elle arrive la goutte qui va tout faire exploser.

Borsalino l'arrête. Il me connaît bien. Il a vu mon regard et il sait que c'est pas le moment de plaisanter.

J'aurais pu partir. Ouvrir la porte et partir. C'est ce que j'aurais du faire avec le recul. Mais il a fallut d'une seconde pour que je croise les yeux de Sengoku.

Sengoku.

Une seconde pour tout faire remonter.

Ce jour de mon enfance. Ça remonte à loin, très loin. Une attaque pirate. Et un cri presque collectif qui sortait de toute part « mais où est la marine ? », « mais que fait la marine ? », « appelez la marine ! ».

Chaque bout de bois en feu criaient ces mots.

Ma mère me cache dans un placard. J'entends encore ces derniers mots : « attends la marine ».

Tout est remonté d'un coup. Le souvenir le plus traumatisant de ma vie. En une seconde je viens de le revivre.

Le vase se met a déborder. L'eau coule abondamment de ce dernier.

Je me retourne vers Sengoku :

\- Vous étiez arrivé quatre heures trop tard chef.

Le silence se fait. Sengoku a arrêté de rire. Les autres font une tête interrogative. Je devrais me taire je sais, je vais en dire trop je sais.

Mais la vase ne s'arrête pas de couler.

\- Mon père et mon frère ont finis le torse déchiré de balle. Ma mère et ma sœur scalpées aux parties génitales.

J'ai l'impression que mes yeux deviennent un peu humide. Mais c'est rien comparé…

\- Aux torrents de larmes que je versais en voyant leur cadavre se faire violer.

Le regard de Sengoku a changé. Il a tenté de le détourner du mien, j'ai commencé à avancer vers lui mais Borsalino s'est interposé. Ça ne la pas arrêté pour autant, le vase ne s'arrête pas de couler :

\- Et je me souviens surtout des derniers mots de ma mère qui me disait de vous attendre. Vous êtes venus chef, vous êtes venus avec votre équipe. Vous vous en souvenez ?

Ma respiration se fait de plus en plus saccadé. Sengoku a croisé les bras et se mord la lèvre. Il doit être partagé entre l'envie de me faire taire et celle de ne rien entendre. Mais aucun des deux choix n'est acceptable. Le vase saigne:

\- Vous vous en souvenez ? Vous êtes venus et vous n'avez servis a RIEN !

J'entends Garp me dire de me taire. Borsalino me donne aussi des directives mais je reste concentré sur Sengoku. Le vase se brise un peu :

\- Qu'est ce que vous faisiez chef ? Vous étiez assis à boire et à manger alors qu'à à peine deux heures d'ici un peuple entier se faisait décimer ? Des femmes, des hommes et des enfants mourraient en vous appelant, en suppliant votre aide, votre force mais vous étiez assis à boire ? A jouer ? A rigoler ? Et vous venez à la fin de la batailler, constater les dégâts, sans la moindre excuse ? « Viens avec moi » ? Mais pourquoi au juste ? Vous vouliez vous donner bonne conscience en sauvant le dernier survivant ? Vous l'avez eu ? La bonne conscience ? Vous pouvez dormir sur vos deux oreilles sachant que vous avez exterminer un peuple ?

Les cris de Garp résonnent dans mes oreilles. Tsuru s'occupe de le retenir. Mais pour moi il n'y a que Sengoku. Et pour lui il n'y a que moi. Et entre nous deux, le vase qui se brise et se brise :

\- Il y a des pirates à tuer c'est pas ce qui manque. Alors pourquoi vous êtes là ? Pourquoi alors que vous avez été inutile ? Des familles, des villages, des villes, des pays sans nom, qu'on ne pourra ni citer, ni commémorer. Des milliers de visage que vous laisser mourir en votre âme et conscience.

Je sens Garp tout près de moi. Je baisse la tête. Et je me rappelle, pourquoi je suis là. Le vase explose en des milliers de particules de diamants :

\- Mais il y en a encore tellement à faire !

Je pousse Borsalino et me diriger fermement vers Sengoku. Je l'attrape par le col, il se laisse faire, j'ignore pourquoi :

\- Personne ici n'a le temps de se la couler douce !

Je le laisse tomber sur son fauteuil et me retourne vers mon cher collègue :

\- En cinq heures tu avais largement le temps d'atteindre Punk Hazard Kuzan. Un groupe de pirate à établis une base dans un village ? Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer depuis tout ce temps ? Tu auras leur mort sur la conscience.

Il grimace et s'apprête à me répondre mais je regarde chacun des vices amiral et tape un grand coup sur la table, elle se brise en deux :

\- QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ? QU'EST CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ?

Ni une ni deux chacun se rue vers son rangement, ils prennent leurs ordres de missions et courent vers la sortie. Le vase est bien éclaté mais j'ai à l'impression que même les éclats de diamants sont en train de se briser une seconde fois.

L'impression que ce n'est pas passer. Mon cerveau tourne à toute allure. On est une trentaine de hauts gradés, ces situations sont presque monnaie courante ici. Je bosse à en tomber mort à la fin de la journée, je n'ai jamais vu un de ces collègues dans le même état. Les plus forts, Garp Sengoku Kuzan et Borsalino sont les plus gros branleurs.

Et si c'était moi le problème.

Les petits éclats éclatent une seconde fois. Une larme s'échappe de ces yeux, coule silencieusement et tombe sur la table.

Garp à les yeux grands ouverts, de même pour Kuzan qui n'avait jamais vu leur collègue pleurer. Sengoku l'a recueillis enfant, des crises de larmes il en affronter plein. Borsalino est un ami proche avec lequel ils ont beaucoup vécu. Tsuru n'est pas choqué par des larmes.

Au même moment que cette larme touche la table Sakazuki semble avoir une illumination, sa casquette tombe, il chuchote :

\- Et si c'était moi… Qu'est ce que je fou ici ?

Chacun ouvre grand les yeux, l'homme de magma attrape son manteau sur lequel le mot justice est écrit, prêt à le jeter par terre, à le piétiner mais une main l'empoigne fermement :

\- Ne jamais prendre de décision dans cet état. Tu sais déjà que ce sera une mauvaise décision Sakazuki.

La voix calme de Sengoku semble lui apaiser le cœur. Il ne l'a jamais appelé ni papa ni senseï. Et pourtant il a été et un père et un maître pour lui. Le vase de diamant se reforme. Prêt à de nouveau répéter ce cycle infini.

La main de Sengoku caresse celle de Sakazuki qui semble tomber dans les pommes. Et c'est ce qui arrive, il s'écroule sur Sengoku. Ce dernier, déjà préparé à le rattraper, le dépose sur un fauteuil.

Garp râle que c'était bien la peine de s'énerver pour s'endormir ensuite et Sengoku lui répond doucement :

\- Il travaille plus que n'importe qui et pourtant il s'en plaint très rarement. On peut bien lui accorder un pétage de plomb de temps en temps non ?

La conversation s'arrête là. Chacun rejoint son bureau. Tsuru reste avec Sengoku. Une fois enfermée dans la grande salle dédié à l'amiral en chef elle lui demande :

\- Est ce que tu lui diras un jour que ce n'était pas des pirates mais des agents du gouvernement mondial qui ont fait ça ? Est ce que tu lui diras qu'il est un total miraculé d'un génocide organisé par le Gorosei… ? Que tu as tout risqué pour le protéger ? Que tu été là bas pour tuer les potentiels survivants et pas du tout pour les sauver ? Il est grand maintenant Sengoku.

\- Justement. Tout est fini Tsuru il n'a pas besoin de savoir tout ça…

\- Tu crois… ? Moi je pense que ça le brise encore cet événement. C'est traumatisant et c'est normal même avec la vérité il n'oubliera pas mais… peut être que ça changera ? Un peu ?, sur ces paroles sages la vice amiral quitta la pièce.

Mais Sengoku ignorais que d'ici quelques mois, quelqu'un allait réveiller ce passé.

Car oui, la fin du trimestre approche, ce sera aussi la fin d'année, la fin de la Rêverie aussi alors une soirée du genre très mondaine est prévu à Mariejoie. Ce sera demain. Ça ne m'intéresse pas mais Borsalino insiste.

Depuis l'incident de la dernière fois je n'ai reparlé qu'avec Borsalino et je restait strictement professionnel avec Sengoku. Il faudra que j'aille m'excuser. Lui reprocher les morts au point de les lui associer directement c'était peut être trop violent. Mon vase s'est bien reformer mais depuis bientôt trois mois il est resté vide.

Je me suis plongé dans le travail, rien pour me déconcentrer. Ça me vas, j'aime.

J'étais dans une période plutôt calme. Le genre de période où même si un matelot aurait fait tomber mon café sur moi salissant mon costume je l'aurais même pas engueuler. Je lui aurait même dit de faire plus attention. Le genre de période où si une gamine qui court sans regarder où elle va m'aurait foncé dessus avec sa glace je lui aurais donner de quoi s'en acheter une nouvelle. Et avec le sourire.

Oui je suis dans ce genre de période. Où j'ai envie d'être… gentil ?

Le genre de période qui ne dure pas plus d'une journée dans mon cas.

La soirée et la fin d'année ont instauré une aura particulière dans la ville. Peut être ça influence ma propre humeur ? De même que je suis plutôt fier d'avoir très bien géré ce trimestre presque sans l'aider de Sengoku.

En tout cas j'entrais dans mon appartement douillet presque un sourire aux lèvres. J'ai quand même décidé de d'abord aller sous la douche avant de manger.

Je me lave et je commence à me sécher avant d'entendre un assez gros fracas. Je suis pas tout seul ? J'utilise mon haki de l'observation et je sens une aura assez faible. Je me précipite et vois qu'un verre allait lui tomber.

Mon corps à réagit tout seul, par réflexe. J'ai rattrapé le verre. Et j'ai baissé la tête. Une femme. Un mini short, un débardeur déchiré.

Beau corps.

Un visage fin, des lèvres fines, des grands yeux verts, des cheveux bruns totalement en bataille.

Plutôt belle gueule.

Ah mais elle est attachée ? Je prend un couteau suisse dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet et la détache le plus naturellement possible. Je la laisse se remettre du choc avant d'essayer de m'intéresser à elle.

Elle essaie de me touche l'oreille. Je la laisse faire. Franchement je n'ai rien à craindre. Elle finit par me sauter dans les bras. Je me demande si je la connais avant de la repousser et de lui indiquer la salle de bain.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit en attendant. Et je me pose des milliards de question. Elle m'a parlé deux langues inconnus avant qu'on puisse se comprendre. Elle a un accent très très marqué mais je ne saurais dire d'où il vient. Elle parle bien mais ce n'est pas sa langue natale. Étrange non ? Que la langue mondiale ne soit pas sa langue natale… Mais bon au moins on pourra communiquer.

Cependant je peux comprendre qu'elle ai d'abord besoin d'une bonne douche.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Parle moi de toi

_**« L'avantage du coup de foudre c'est qu'il fait gagner du temps » - Pierre Doris**_

_**Chapitre 3 : Parle moi de toi**_

L'eau chaude. Comme j'aime ça.

Depuis combien de temps je ne m'étais pas lavée ? Dans une douche je veux dire. Et avec de l'eau… Propre ? Peut être cinq ans. Depuis ce soir où j'ai touché des tabous. Mais remarque même avant je vivais aussi une vie de vagabonde à la seule différence que j'avais un travail mais ça ne m'empêchais pas de toujours devoir être sur mes gardes.

Que c'est bon une vie normale.

Mais je ne dois pas pour autant perdre de vue mon objectif. Le gros musclé au tatouage à l'air d'être quelqu'un de fiable, je pense que je peux lui faire confiance. Après tout lui et moi sommes pareils.

Je masse mon cuir chevelu et me demande, mais si il est comme moi comment il peut vivre aussi confortablement ? Peut être quelqu'un de très riche qui grâce à son influence à réussit à passer entre les mailles du filet ? Mais son environnement ne semble pas si luxueux que ça, il a l'air d'être certes aisé mais pas non plus milliardaire.

Or à notre stade il n'y a que les fortunes qui se comptent à 11 chiffres qui aurait pu éviter une puce dans le cerveau.

Rien n'est cohérent. Mais au moins lui et moi on est pareil.

Je finis de me laver et me sèche avec la serviette qu'il m'a donné. Mon sac que j'ai gardé autant d'année… Ma seule bouée de sauvetage. Est ce qu'il a fait cet étrange voyage avec moi ? J'essaie de me rappeler mais en vain. Dans le bateau je l'avais serré de toutes mes forces et il est normalement toujours accroché à moi.

Le robot me l'a retiré ? Impossible de me souvenir. Ce serait dramatique si je l'avais perdu. Je devrais tout recommencer depuis le début… Toutes mes preuves… Tous mes efforts.

J'enroule la serviette autour de mes longs cheveux noirs et me rend compte qu'il ne m'a donné qu'une chemise. Aucun sous vêtement. Pas que ça me dérange vraiment en fait, la chemise est large elle tombe jusqu'au milieu de mes cuisses. Je l'enfile mais ne la ferme pas entièrement.

Je dois rester méfiante et fidèle à la première règle de la bonne fugitive.

Puis merde il est beaucoup trop bien monté. Première fois depuis vingts cinq ans que je vois un humain comme moi je veux le baiser.

Je secoue la tête et me met une petite claque. Tais toi sale perverse il est peut être dangereux. J'ouvre doucement la porte et tente de me diriger dans la chambre où j'ai atterris. Je ne vois pas le gros monsieur par contre je vois mon sac !

Je m'y précipite et tchek si toutes mes affaires à la pointe de la technologie sont bien là. Bingo il ne manque rien. Même pas mes tenus sexy. J'ai l'impression que le tatoué a fouillé dedans mais pas beaucoup. Dès qu'on ouvre mon sac on tombe sur des strings et des sex toys. De quoi faire penser que je suis une prostituée de plus j'ai la tenue et le comportement qui va avec.

Une vraie pute.

D'apparence du moins. Non parce que j'ai jamais couché avec un homme pour de l'argent et à part mon tout premier petit copain je l'ai jamais fait, ça remonte à 25 ans tout ça. Les sex toys je ne l'ai utilise jamais. C'est juste pour accentuer mon personnage.

Bref il a dû penser que j'étais une salope qui en avait après son argent ou après lui. Vu comment il est monté ça doit lui arriver souvent. Pas grave. Il n'a pas vu le reste de mes appareils.

Je prend mon sac avec moi et tente de le retrouver dans le petit mais confortable appartement. J'atteins la salle de séjour et juste derrière, séparé par un bar, la cuisine. Je remarque d'ailleurs qu'il a une multitude d'alcool. Je ne m'y connais pas mais ça à l'air chère.

Si je devais faire un portrait avec ce que je sais jusqu'à maintenant c'est un magnifique japonais aux traits sévère, un tatouage qui témoigne d'une appartenance à un gang de Yakuza ou à une ancienne appartenance à ces mêmes gangs. Il a cependant un appartement des plus mignons et semble aisé financièrement.

Il s'entretient physiquement, coupe de cheveux millimétrée, contours propres, muscles parfaitement dessinés. Il semble doué dans le combat, au moins au couteau et il a beaucoup confiance en lui, du moins il ne me considère pas comme une menace.

Voilà où j'en suis pour l'instant.

\- Hé ?

Je me retourne et le vois. Il est comme tout à l'heure sauf qu'au lieu de sa serviette blanche autour de sa taille il n'est habillé que d'un boxer noir. Ça me déplaît franchement pas mais j'essaie de ne regarder que ces yeux. Il fait le tour du bar et je remarque que la table est mise. J'étais tellement concentrée sur lui que je n'avais même pas vu ça…

Mauvais.

Oui il est beau gosse et oui il est humain et oui je suis en sécurité mais à tout moment ma vie de fugitive peut reprendre. Je doit resté sur mes gardes.

Alors que je me réprimande intérieurement il m'appelle à nouveau :

\- Hé ?

Ça doit être genre son mot préféré. Il m'indique une chaise devant lui. La table est monté pour deux personnes. Je ne résiste pas à l'invitation et m'assoit. Il commence à manger, je l'imite et il prend la parole :

\- La femme de ménage cuisine toujours beaucoup alors il y en a largement pour deux personnes. Ressert toi si tu veux.

Je ne répond pas. T'avais pas besoin de le dire mon gros, et comment que je vais me resservir.

\- Sinon j'ai été étonné. Ça arrive souvent que des prostitués veulent coucher avec moi mais tu as fait preuve d'inventivité. Sale, ligotée, puante, ensuite tu me sers dans tes bras et tu t'accroches à moi puis tu vas jusqu'à inventer une nouvelle langue ? Juste pour baiser. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

J'avais touché juste, il attire beaucoup de fille. Ce n'est sûrement pas grâce que à sa beauté, j'imagine qu'il est riche et peut être même connu.

\- A quoi vous attendiez vous ?

Il marque un temps de surprise. Quoi j'ai de la sauce sur la tête ou c'est ma voix qui l'a surpris ? Je voulais devenir chanteuse quand j'étais petite. Mais trêve de bavardages, il se reprend :

\- Je ne m'attendais à rien pour être honnête. Donc je ne suis pas déçu. En fait c'est vous qui allez être déçu, je préfère ne pas entretenir de rapport avec des filles dont c'est le métier alors je vais quand même vous donner de l'argent mais après vous partirez.

Me donner de l'argent ? Mh… Quelqu'un qui a un bon fond donc. Mais qui aime aussi avoir les choses sous contrôle, avec quel genre de fille il couche si ce n'est pas des prostitués ? Des filles qu'il peut dominer j'imagine. A moins qu'il soit marié ou un truc du genre ?

Ça me ferait chier franchement. C'est mon amoureux maintenant.

Je secoue à nouveau la tête et prend une grande inspiration, je vais tout dire d'une traite ce sera mieux :

\- Vous vous trompez, je suis une fugitive recherchée dans tous les pays du monde.

Il s'arrête et me regarde intensément mais je continue :

\- Le truc de la prostitution c'est juste une cachette. Mais je n'ai rien à craindre de vous, puisque nous sommes pareils. Je me trompe ?

Il me regarde de plus en plus intensément et je me met à transpirer. Soit il me donne chaud à MORT soit il a augmenté le chauffage dans toute la pièce mais c'est tout sauf normal ce qui se passe. N'empêche il a l'air dangereux mais qu'est ce qu'il est beau. Non non non merde arrête toi Iris il a l'air carrément dangereux maintenant qu'il semble énervé… Mais bordel sa beauté m'empêche d'avoir peur.

Il se lève et fait le tour de la table pour me confronter. Son visage si près du mien me fait beaucoup d'effet mais je tient son regard. Après tout je n'ai rien à me reprocher. On est pareil nous deux. Mais il a les sourcils froncés et je commence à ressentir une aura meurtrière qui émane de lui.

J'ai besoin de me rassurer. On est pareil tous les deux n'est ce pas ?

\- Depuis la catastrophe écologique d'il y a une siècle tous les pays on mit en place une politique de citoyen parfait. Dans tous les pays du monde, tous les hommes ont une puce dans le cerveau.

J'approche ma main de son oreille et la caresse doucement. Il se laisse faire et semble se détendre. Une nouvelle chaleur m'envahit, c'est pas celle étouffante. Non. C'est la même que tout à l'heure, une chaleur purement humaine :

\- Cette puce se situe entre l'oreille et le cerveau et pour se faire il l'a font passer par le lobe d'oreille. Chaque homme, femme, enfant et même nourrisson ont une cicatrice à l'oreille qui ne disparaît jamais. Mais vous vous ne l'avez pas. Soit vous faites partit du clan des Dawn comme moi soit vous êtes un héros solitaire qui a résisté au monde entier.

Il fronce les sourcils. J'ai pas l'impression qu'il comprend tout. C'est simple pourtant :

\- Nous sommes pareils.

Et avant qu'il ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit je plaque mes lèvres contre les siennes. C'est bon je me retiens depuis trop longtemps je suis pas mère Thérésa moi. Et puis c'est de sa faute il avait qu'à pas être aussi proche.

Il répond à mes baisers, il me prend par la taille et colle nos deux bassins ensemble. Mes jambes enroulés autour de ses hanches, il a ses mains sur mes fesses et ça ne semble pas lui déplaire puisqu'il les palpe de toutes ces forces. Je me détache de ces lèvres pour mordre, lécher et parsemer son cou de divers suçons et baisers. Ces soupirs sont rauques, il grogne.

On est sûrement les deux seuls survivants tu m'étonnes qui lui non plus n'a pas eu de rapport charnels depuis un bail.

Mes mains cessent de caresser son corps pour aller vers l'objet de tous mes songes, à travers son boxer son érection est bien visible. Mais pourtant quand j'essaie de le lui retirer, il recule subitement. Il me laisse tomber sur la table, nos assiettes font un petit sursaut avant de se reprendre leur place d'origine et lui reste contre une chaise du bar.

On est nous deux déjà essoufflés. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir continuer malgré que son troisième bras dise le contraire. Et je me contente de le regarder, essayant de capter son regard. Essayant de comprendre. Il déclare alors :

\- On n'est pas du tout pareil. Il n'y a jamais eu de catastrophe écologique il y a un siècle, cette politique dont tu parles n'existe pas. Personne n'a jamais eu de puce dans le cerveau, souffle t'il d'une traite.

Je le regarde bizarrement. Qu'est ce qu'il me raconte ? Ma libido totalement réduite à néant je me lève et attrape mon sac. Je met sur la table tous ce qui est électronique et met de côté tout le reste. Je commence par lui montrer une carte du monde qui se projette en 3D.

Il semble surpris mais je ne le laisse pas le temps de parler et je commence à parler :

\- Ça c'était le monde en 2020. L'Europe est ce continent, je fait un zoom, et ici la France pays d'où je tire mes origines. Mais en 2020 les catastrophes écologiques se sont enchaînés, une vidéo se met en marche quelques dizaines de secondes illustrant mes propos, ma famille et d'autres ont réussit à s'échapper ici en Nouvelle Calédonie, la carte se déplace jusqu'à l'île, et on a essayer de sauver le reste du monde mais ils n'ont pas voulu cesser leurs activités.

Je m'arrête un moment et sors mon ordinateur portable qui fait aussi tablette.

\- On a été obligé de vire reclus de la société car personne ne voulait nous entendre. On criait d'arrêter les technologies néfastes et les ondes qui détruisent tout le système solaire mais ils faisaient les sourds. Je suis devenu scientifique et j'ai découvert que le Japon essayait de créer de nouvelles races humaines qui auraient des pouvoirs…

Je lui montre les données, les documents, les preuves.

\- Cependant il m'en faut plus. C'est pour ça que je suis venu jusqu'ici pour découvrir ce que cachait réellement les japonais au reste du monde et quel été leur objectif. Il m'a fallut cinq ans mais je suis ici !

Je le regarde. Il a l'air encore choqué. Comment se fait il qu'il ne sache pas tout ça ? Où sommes nous ?

\- Mon nom est… Iris. Iris Dawn Ywersem.

Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais dire de plus. Je lui ai tout expliqué et il a des preuves. Maintenant c'est à lui de me parler…

\- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. La carte que tu as ne correspond pas à celle de notre monde. Je peut t'assurer que personne n'a de puce dans le cerveau. Je n'ai jamais entendu de pays appelé France ou Japon… Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre.

Un silence se fait entre nous deux. Je lui chuchote de m'expliquer ce… son… monde. Il le fait. Il me montre une carte qu'il est plus un schéma qu'une vrai carte. Un continent qui coupe la Terre eux deux. Un Océan qui la coupe en quatre. Cinq océans au total.

Il me parle de pirate de marine. C'est vrai que a bien y regarder je n'ai vu ni télé ni téléphone ni ordinateur. Il me dit qu'aucun de ces mots n'existent. Il me parle du gouvernement mondial, des cinq doyens.

Je fait automatiquement le lien avec le conseil permanent de l'ONU. La Chine, les États Unis, ce qu'il reste de la Russie, le Japon et le Brésil qui ont remplacé la France et le Royaume Unis.

C'est peut être ces gens là que je dois voir. C'est gens là avec qui je dois parler.

On passe une bonne heure à discuter. A débattre. Il finit par me dire son prénom : Sakazuki. On se rend compte que l'on vient clairement de deux monde différent. Je lui confie les derniers événements, je lui parle de ma famille. Il me parle de celle qu'il avait, de ces parents et de cet homme qui l'a sauvé. Il me parle d'un certain Borsalino.

J'ai l'impression que le courant passe bien. On reste plusieurs heures, dans des tenus très légère à parler de nos mondes respectives le plus naturellement du monde. On parle de nous. On finit par rigoler.

Je me rend compte que j'avais raison, on est pareil au final. On est tous les deux des survivants devenus des solitaires.

Je songe que j'aimerais bien quelqu'un pour m'accompagner dans mon parcours foireux, dans mon chemin absolument pas tracé. Après plusieurs heures de discussions animés il me montre sa chambre d'amis. On finit par naturellement se séparer, sans plus de cérémonie.

On n'a fait que parler et imaginer. On a pas eu de vrais question sur comment régler ce problème. Je prend mon ordinateur et note toutes informations que j'ai pu avoir sur son monde. Je fait un gros récapitulatif et note les différences avec le mien ainsi que les similitudes.

Je me rend compte que merde : je suis dans un autre monde. C'est un truc de fou en vrai. Mais sa légèreté, la façon dont on en a discuté, et son putain de beau visage et de magnifique p'tit cul m'ont fait oublié toute la gravité de la situation.

Je vérifie que tous mes appareils sont en mode avion et me blottit contre le gros coussin. Coussin que je sers de toute mes forces contre moi. Je dois serrer quelque chose dans mes bras pour dormir.

Je repense à Sakazuki et me dit qu'on a pas pu finir notre câlin de tout à l'heure… Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

Je ferme les yeux et me remémore le film de la soirée. Je lui avait dit que nous étions pareils. Il savait que nous ne l'étions pas alors il s'est arrêté. Il ne voulait pas abuser de ma confiance. Je me mords les lèvres en souriant. Il a un bon fond malgré les apparences, j'ai l'impression que même lui ne veut pas accepter qu'il puisse être bon.

Je me lève de mon lit et sors de ma chambre, je me dirige vers la sienne. Je colle mon oreille contre sa porte et l'entend soupirer. Je souris encore plus en me mordant le petit doigts, c'est vrai que même si je faisait semblant de ne pas la voir, son érection n'avait pas baissée d'un iota de toute la soirée et dès qu'il le pouvait il zieutait ma (sa) chemise ouverte sur ma poitrine.

Pas sympa que monsieur ai décidé de se soulager seul. J'aurais voulu aider. Après tout il m'héberge non ?

Je toque à la porte. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me répondre d'ouvrir que je suis déjà devant son lit. Je remarque son boxer par terre. Je me mord encore plus les lèvres. Je défais ma chemise et la laisse tomber au sol.

On se regarde en souriant et quel sourire mon dieu, il va vraiment finir par me faire fondre au sens propre.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Amoureuse

_**« L'amour suppose l'oublie de soi même et la recherche du bonheur de l'autre » - André Maurois**_

_**Chapitre 4 : Amoureuse**_

Bip. B-

J'aplatis ce truc contre ma table de nuit. C'est bon finit ça me soûlera plus jamais. J'ouvre les yeux difficilement, je me rend compte que j'ai jamais été autant crevé depuis longtemps. L'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois alors que j'ai juste fait l'amour avec cette fille toute la nuit.

On ne s'est presque pas arrêtés. Tant mieux ça faisait longtemps pour moi et pour elle plus de vingts ans. C'est vrai que quand j'avais remarqué les sex toys dans son sac j'ai vu qu'aucun n'avait de pile ou de batterie. Mais j'étais persuadé que c'était une prostitué alors j'ai mis ça sur le compte de sa pauvreté.

J'essaie de me lever mais elle se réveille, elle m'agrippe le bras, ces deux mains serrent la mienne. Je l'entends me demander de rester en gémissant. Je sourit et reste encore un peu, collé contre elle. J'ai mal aux joues à force de sourire. J'avais jamais autant ri en une soirée, ça remonte sûrement à avant l'attaque des pirates.

Si longtemps.

Maintenant rien que sa présence arrive à me faire sourire. Cette fille venu d'un autre monde, elle m'a fait quelque chose. Une sorcellerie propre à son monde ? Ou un poison ? Après tout elle est scientifique.

Elle se retourne vers moi et m'embrasse. Les volets sont baissés, la lumière du jour peine à rentrer dans la pièce. Je n'avais jamais partagé un lit avec quelqu'un pourtant avec elle c'est comme si elle avait toujours eu sa place ici.

Ces lèvres caressent les miennes. Je répond avec le maximum de délicatesse dont je peux faire preuve. Une partie de moi me crie que j'ai du boulot et que je dois y aller mais d'un autre côté c'est tout mon corps qui veut rester ici.

Tout mon corps qui veut rester avec le sien.

Alors on continue, à s'embrasser sans avoir besoin de plus. On finit par doucement s'endormir à nouveau, ses cheveux contre mon nez, je me rend compte que mon shampoing sent super bon.

[…]

\- Sakazuki ?

Je sens qu'on me met des petites pichenettes. Je grogne et ouvre les yeux. Je me rend compte qu'Iris n'est plus du tout dans mes bras mais assise sur mes abdos, totalement nue. Quel beauté.

\- Tu d-

J'inverse nos positions, la plaque contre le matelas et l'embrasse. Elle sourit. Je caresse doucement ces seins sans cesser de la dévorer mais elle me repousse :

\- Ton travail Sakazuki !

\- J'ai rien d'important à faire aujourd'hui. Restons ici.

Je rigole et l'embrasse à nouveau tout en malaxant ces seins quand j'entends une voix gronder dans mon dos :

\- Rien d'important ? Il n'y a pas une réunion qui aurait du commencer il y a dix minutes mais qui est retardé à cause de toi par hasard ?

Je m'arrête subitement. Je reconnais la voix de Sengoku, je me retourne et vois qu'elle sort de mon escargophone.

U-Une réunion ? Ah… Ah bon ?

Je sens une goutte de sueur tombé sur mon crâne. J'avais complètement oublié. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et reprend :

\- Je serais là le plus vite possible.

Avant de vite raccrocher. Ni une ni deux je me dirige vers mon dressing et prend les premiers vêtements que j'ai sous la main. Je vois Iris remettre la chemise que je lui avais donné hier. Elle m'accompagne et m'explique ce qui s'est passé :

\- Le truc n'arrêtais pas de sonner alors j'ai répondu et il m'a demandé de te réveiller…

\- Pas grave.

Je pose mon manteau sur mes épaule et attrape ma casquette avant de me rendre compte qu'elle n'est pas sur mon porte manteau. Qu'est ce que… ?

Je me retourne pour la chercher et Iris me la pose sur la tête en m'embrassant. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe entre nous deux. Je ne sais pas ce que l'on est, je n'ai jamais été doué pour mettre des noms sur les choses. Mais quoi qu'il en soit j'aime sa présence.

On continue nos baisers. Ni elle ni moi n'avons envie d'arrêter là mais il le faut. Je lui donne un trousseau de clé avec une carte :

\- Tiens le double et tiens tu pourras acheter ce que tu veux avec ça. Ne te perd pas et fait attention à toi. Une femme de ménage passera en début d'après midi, je rentrerais dès que ma réunion sera finis.

Sur ces mots elle m'embrasse à nouveau et me chuchote d'être rapide. Je quitte mon appartement le sourire aux lèvres.

C'est pas arrivé depuis des plombes. Mais je pense à Sengoku et reprend un air stoïque. J'atteins Marinford très rapidement. La salle de réunion encore plus vite. Au final moins de trente minute avant son appel je suis devant la salle alors qu'habituellement je fait le trajet en trente minute. Génie non ?

Je secoue la tête, respire un coup et toque à la porte. Trois coups. Sengoku me gronde d'entrer. Il est énervé ça se voit.

J'entre sans croiser son regard, referme la porte et avance jusqu'à lui :

\- Je vous pris de bien vouloir accepter mes excuses pour mon retard.

Je peux pas faire plus formel et plus poli. C'est la formule d'excellence là, même à un dragon céleste je lui aurait pas dit autant. Mais je sais qu'il va me demander de me justifier :

\- La raison ?

\- J'ai simplement oublié chef. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

Il se lève, soupire et reste debout devant moi :

\- Tu es resté au lit jusqu'à 11 heures n'est ce pas inadmissible pour quelqu'un comme toi ?

Quelqu'un comme moi ? Un amiral ? Et à quel heure ils se sont levés les deux bouffons ? Cependant je ne répond pas. C'est moi qui suis en tord.

\- Tout ça pour une fille ?

Je fronce les sourcils :

\- Non ça n'a aucun rapport et si je peux me permettre ça ne vous concerne pas. J'ai juste oublié et ça ne se reproduira plus à l'avenir.

Il me regarde fermement mais je ne baisse pas les yeux. Faut pas déconner non plus. Il fait le tour en sens inverse et s'assoit avant de m'autoriser à prendre place moi aussi. Je m'assoit et regarde un peu autour de moi, tout le monde m'observe. Leurs regards sont insistants, interrogatives et légèrement moqueurs. Je finis par capter qu'ils regardent mon cou et…

Les suçons d'Iris sont beaucoup trop visibles et bordel elle en a trop fait. Y a même une trace de morsure. Je peux pas m'empêcher de rougir tout en fermant les derniers bouton de ma chemise et en ajustant mon col. Sengoku soupire à nouveau et reprend en m'indiquant où nous nous étions arrêter.

Je n'arrive malheureusement pas vraiment à suivre. Pas que Sengoku aille trop vite, j'ai juste du mal à me concentrer. J'ai l'impression de sentir Iris jusque dans ma peau, l'impression d'avoir encore sa salive mêlée à la mienne. Est ce qu'elle a la même impression en ce moment ? Et qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?

Puis qu'est ce qu'elle va faire ? Je veux dire pour son monde. Elle a la mission de le sauver alors elle ne voudra pas rester ici. Mais et nous ? Et est ce que je dois en parler autour de moi ? A Sengoku ? A Borsalino ? Pourraient-ils l'aider ?

\- SAKAZUKI !

Je sursaute. Je replonge le nez dans mes papiers. Sengoku a clairement des envies de meurtre qui me sont dédiées. J'essaie de voir où on en est et c'est finalement Borsalino qui me donne discrètement sa feuille :

\- Ah oui alors euh ahem…

Je tousse un peu, d'une part pour m'éclaircir la voix mais surtout pour la dénouer. Je me lève et fait mon rapport de ce dernier trimestre du mieux que je peux. J'explique que chaque vice amiral à parfaitement compléter les missions qui leurs ont été attribué, que toutes les bases ont été ravitaillé et qu'elles ont toutes atteints leurs objectifs. C'est super faux mais sur le coup je mens, c'est plus simple.

Je parle seulement de la Rêverie et de ces changements : Doflamingo fraîchement devenu roi de Dressrosa il y a un an s'est présenté au nom de ce pays. Le Royaume des Hommes Poissons avait l'intention de venir mais avec l'assassinat de leur reine l'an passé il n'en fut rien. Et enfin l'un des sujet les plus abordés durant la Rêverie fut celui d'un certain révolutionnaire nommé Dragon dont il faut se méfier.

L'atmosphère est pesante. Sengoku n'a pas cessé de me fusiller du regard. Il veut me tuer. Froidement il déclare que la réunion est terminé mais me demande de rester.

Je soupire et range mes affaires, j'essaie de capter le regard de Borsalino et je lui chuchote :

\- J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. On se voit ce soir Mariejoie ?

Il semble surpris mais finit par sourire :

\- Avec plaisir.

Je lui rend son sourire ce qui semble encore l'étonner, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas vu sourire ? Puis Sengoku tousse bruyamment. Borsalino me tape doucement sur l'épaule et part. Tsuru essaie de rester mais il lui demande de nous laisser seuls. Je reste debout, j'attends.

\- Assied-toi.

Je le fais.

Sengoku sert deux tasses de thé dont une qu'il me tend. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a en tête mais je ne fait pas de manières et boit tranquillement dans la mienne. J'attends qu'il prenne la parole ce qui ne tarde pas :

\- Alors ? Tu me parles d'elle ? Cette fille. Tu n'en n'a jamais ramené à Marinford et n'a jamais parlé de tes rencontres. J'imagine qu'avec elle ça doit être sérieux.

Je le regarde bizarrement. D'accord c'est vrai qu'il est un peu comme mon père mais… Enfin… Toutes ces années nos relations n'ont toujours été que professionnel. Qu'est ce qui lui prend à s'intéresser à moi tout d'un coup. Surtout qu'il vient de m'engueuler y a trente secondes.

Et puis c'est pas comme si je pouvais répondre à ces questions. Iris… Oui elle me plaît. Physiquement elle plairait à n'importe qui. Elle est incroyablement bien montée, sportive, elle sait se battre, elle est pleine de détermination et elle a vécu énormément de chose juste pour pouvoir atteindre son objectif.

C'est une fille qui a traversé l'enfer le sourire aux lèvres, elle veut attaquer le diable sans la moindre arme et elle triomphera sans gloire malgré son incroyable périple.

Et en fait on est même pas du même monde. Elle a une mission, elle veut l'accomplir. Elle va y retourner et j'ai décidé de l'aider.

\- Chef vous faîtes erreur. Elle et moi ce n'est que du hasard, il n'y a rien entre nous.

Hier on a certes couché ensemble mais comme le font deux adultes qui ont des envies sexuelles. Enfin… C'était différent de d'habitude. Si je devais mettre un mot sur notre acte je dirais que c'est la première fois de ma vie où je fais l'amour à une femme. D'habitude c'est sauvage, court, je veux aller droit au but, pas besoin de tergiverser, pas besoin de le faire milles fois ou de passer milles ans dans des préliminaires bidons. Mais là je voulais la satisfaire.

Je voulais qu'elle aime ce que j'étais en train de lui faire. Je voulais qu'elle… Qu'elle m'aime tout simplement.

Puis je me rend compte de mes dernières pensées et secoue la tête comme pour faire fuir ce sentiment bizarre qui me colle depuis que nos regards se sont croisés. Je reprend plus vivement :

\- Je veux dire… On ne se connaît pas depuis très longtemps et-

\- Mais je t'ai entendu avec Borsalino. Tu veux l'emmener à la soirée de ce soir à Mariejoie ? Ne dit pas qu'il y a rien entre vous.

Je sens une goutte de sueur qui tombe sur ma tempe. Je me gratte la nuque gêné et j'essaie de répondre avec plus ou moins de conviction :

\- J'y irais avec elle parce qu'elle le veut mais… enfin je ne sais pas chef ça va vous paraître dérisoire mais il n'y a rien d'officiel on a juste une relation d'adulte quoi

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir empiré les choses ?

\- Adulte c'est-à-dire ?, me demande Sengoku en souriant, ça va plus loin que le simple couple ?

Je déglutit tout en m'indignant bruyamment. Je crois que je suis en train de rougir jusqu'au oreilles, ça fait tellement bizarre de parler de ce genre de chose avec mon supérieur. Je crois qu'il commence enfin à voir que je suis réellement mal à l'aise, il rigole et déclare :

\- J'espère que tu me la présentera aussi ce soir.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas.

Oh que si je vais tout faire pour esquiver. Pas envie que qui que ce soit la voit. En fait à bien y réfléchir si j'y vais les regards seront braqués sur elle, ça fait des années que des milliards de filles toutes top modèles, journalistes ou stars quelconques essayent de sortir avec les hauts gradés pour notre argent et notre popularité.

Alors dès que l'un de nous se montre avec une femme les médias people sautent dessus. Ce qui profite bien sûr aux pirates, quoi de mieux pour blesser un humain que de s'attaquer à ces proches et de le laisser vivre lui ? Quoi de pire que d'être privé de vivre à vie ? Parce que c'est exactement ce que l'on ressent quand quelqu'un meurt à cause de nous.

Mais ça ne se produire pas avec Iris et c'est bien pour cette raison que j'accepte de passer de temps avec elle. Parce que de un je ne m'attache pas, je ne m'attache jamais et de deux elle partira bientôt. Alors ça ne me dérange pas de lui tenir compagnie un moment.

Je me décide à rentrer chez moi mais avant je passe par mon bureau prendre quelques dossier que je finaliserais ce soir si ma belle venue d'un autre monde m'en laisse l'occasion. Et puis elle vit chez moi, elle aura qu'à faire mes dossiers à ma place en échange du loyer. Je dois penser à rentabiliser sa présence.

Je sors ma clé pour ouvrir mon bureau puis me rend compte que ma porte est déjà ouverte. Bizarre. Je pose ma main sur la poignée, mon fruit du démon et mon haki prêt à être utilisés. Mais avant que je n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvre en grand et une silhouette me saute au cou.

Pendant une seconde mon instinct de survie me cri de me transformer en magma pour brûler l'inconscient mais une seconde après je reconnais cette peau, blanche, brillante, lisse, douce, parfaite. Ces bras sur ma peau calme tous mes pouvoirs instantanément.

\- Suuurpriiise ! hurle-t-elle dans mes oreilles

Peu importe qui elle est, dans 100 % des cas j'aurais été censé m'énerver. Mon fruit du démon m'aurait devancé et l'aurait au moins bien brûlée, peut être pas tuer mais elle en aurait garder une belle cicatrice. Je déteste les surprises. Je déteste être surpris. Je déteste les imprévus.

En fait elle est tout ce que je déteste le plus. Elle est tombé du ciel, me raconte milles problèmes inimaginable et elle continue encore ?

Peu importe. J'aurais dû m'énerver, j'aurais dû la virer et lui faire comprendre de ne pas jouer à ce genre de chose avec moi.

Mais rien.

Au contraire, je me suis surpris à resserrer mon étreinte, à l'enlacer à mon tour.

Puis j'ai remarqué que mes lèvres formaient un sourire.

Je crois qu'elle m'a vraiment ensorcelé.

\- Tu as été surpris ? Je me suis baladée et j'ai trouvé ton bureau donc j'ai essayé de l'ouvrir avec l'une des clés que tu m'as donné ce matin !

Ai-je été inconscient à ce point ? Donner les clés de mon bureau à une inconnue ? Je tente de froncer les sourcils, de paraître au moins soucieux mais vraiment rien à y faire, son sourire, ces yeux, son visage, sa présence effacent tous sentiments négatives en moi.

Mais elle efface aussi ma méfiance, c'est pas bon ça.

Sans parler plus elle me tire dans la salle en m'attrapant par la manche de ma veste. Je la suis et remarque sa tenue, dieu que sa salopette moule bien son corps. Elle a marché comme ça jusque ici ? S'est baladé dans la rue ainsi ?

Elle referme la salle, je remarque que mon bureau est nettoyé. Elle me pousse à nouveau dans mon petit coin détente, que je n'ai jamais utilisé jusqu'à présent, et je remarque des bentos avec de la boisson.

Elle hurle un truc dans une langue que je comprend pas et elle commence à manger. J'oublie presque tout ce qui s'est passé avant et commence à goûter. Ce sont des plats que je n'ai jamais vu mais c'est beau et c'est bon. Elle se met à me parler, de tout et de rien. Je ne répond pas. Je mange seulement et la regarde, des fois je louche sur ces seins largement mis en avant puis juste après je la vois sourire et j'y répond de la même manière totalement instinctivement.

Je finis de manger. Je bois un peu de thé et la regarde, toujours en train de parler. Une vraie pipelette. Après un moment elle s'arrête, je ne réagis pas et continue de la regarder, mon regard plongé dans ces pupilles émeraudes.

Elle fait le tour de la table, s'assoit à côté de moi. Elle colle son front à mon cou, je sens son souffle contre ma peau, elle se redresse et m'enlace comme tout à l'heure. Mes bras veulent aussi la prendre mais je me retiens, de toutes mes forces sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Dieu sait que j'ai envie de la sentir près de moi, le plus près possible. Je fronce les sourcils et détourne le regard, jamais ça ne m'est arrivé. Je finis par simplement soupirer et décide de mettre ça sur le compte d'une simple pulsion sexuelle.

Mais pourtant mon troisième bras n'a pas réagis… Pourquoi est ce que je la veut autant près de moi si ce n'est pas pour une partie de jambes en l'air ?

\- Je suis désolée, me chuchote elle, j'ai vu que t'étais quelqu'un d'ordonné et j'avais compris que t'aimais pas les surprises mais je pensais que ça te ferais plaisir. Pardonne moi s'il te plaît.

Je garde mes deux bras croisés, ne répondant toujours pas à ces caresses. J'essaie au mieux de rester stoïque et les sourcils froncés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Non je ne suis plus énervé, je l'ai été tout à l'heure et depuis ce n'est pas revenu. Mais c'est quelque chose d'autre qui me hurle en moi de ne pas lui montrer d'affection.

Non. Il veut m'empêcher de ressentir de l'affection.

Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je… ne l'aime pas. Depuis le début c'est elle qui me saute dessus. Je n'arrive pas à mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens vis à vis d'elle mais elle, j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle est folle de moi.

Maintenant que j'y repense c'est toujours elle qui fait le premier pas dans chacune de nos séance corporelle que ce soit seulement des baisers ou du sexe. Hier par deux fois elle m'a sauté dessus. Ce matin elle était nue, assise sur moi. Elle m'a embrassé en me mettant ma casquette. Tout à l'heure elle m'a aussi enlacé.

Je me suis juste laissé faire et il est vrai que j'ai répondu favorablement mais n'importe quel homme aurait réagis comme moi. Finalement elle aurait pu tomber sur n'importe qui hier soir, le résultat aurait été le même. Pourquoi c'est tombé sur moi ? Et est ce que je ressens vraiment quelque chose de particulier, d'inédit envers elle ?

Non peut être pas. Peut être que je me suis fait des idées. Sur ces pensées j'arrive enfin à bouger, je la repousse. Je suis plus sur de moi maintenant, j'ai réussi à tout mettre au clair.

\- Sakazuki !

Elle pose ces deux mains des deux côtés de ma mâchoire. Nos visages sont tous les deux en face de l'autre mais je détourne toujours le regard.

Un petite voix me hurle qu'au moment où je serais de nouveau confronté à ces deux pierres précieuses toutes mes convictions s'effondreront.

\- Regarde moi je t'en prie.

Une petite voix de chien battu, elle me le chuchote si délicatement, j'ai l'impression que son souffle est tel un nuage de douceur venu tout droit du paradis pour caresser mes lèvres. Je me retrouve obliger de le faire, la regarder.

Et comme prévu tout s'effondre. Je ressent à nouveau ce besoin inconnu, cette sensation indescriptible. Non, c'est tout sauf une pulsion sexuelle. C'est un besoin charnel, corporelle. D'où ça vient ?

Elle semble un peu perdue. Elle se rapproche de moi et fais des vas et viens entre mes yeux et mes lèvres. J'ai l'impression qu'elle aussi se retient de me manger. J'esquisse un petit sourire, elle se détend légèrement et me demande :

\- Ça t'as énervé à ce point ? Pardonne moi mon Sakazuki… Je ne le referais plus mais s'il te plaît parle. Depuis tout à l'heure tu n'as pas dit le moindre mot et c'est juste insup-

Je la coupe en l'embrassant, pourtant j'adore sa voix mais je n'aimais pas ce qu'elle était en train de raconter. Moi énervé ? Non cette fille ne me connaît vraiment pas. Moi énervé je casse et tue à peu près tout autour de moi. Là je me suis juste contenté de ne pas parler parce que j'étais irrité.

Je sens qu'Iris hésite à continuer, elle se retient encore. Elle me repousse un peu. Je passe ma main derrière sa nuque et approfondis notre baiser. Ces deux mains sont pourtant toujours à plat sur mon torse, elle veut me repousser mais sa langue caresse la mienne avec ardeur.

Je relâche le baiser dans un grognement et la laisse reprendre son souffle et se remettre les idées en place. Jamais je ne forcerais une fille à quoi que ce soit concernant son corps, si elle ne veut pas m'embrasser c'est son droit, je lui laisse la possibilité de refuser.

Pourtant ces yeux en redemandent. Mais j'attends, attends qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Et elle attend la même chose de moi. Nos yeux se dévorent mais nos lèvres restent séparés. Ces deux mains appuyés contre mes pectoraux, elles les laissent tomber et s'assoit de nouveau juste à côté de moi. Cette fois je ne la lâche pas du regard. J'ai envie de lui demander pourquoi ne pas continuer puisqu'une bonne partie d'elle à l'air d'avoir apprécier mais aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche.

\- Sakazuki dit moi c'est pas à cause ma petite surprise ? T'étais énervé pour autre chose ?

Mais puisque j'étais pas énervé ! Et… à cause la surprise ? Bah non, en fait j'ai totalement répondu à son câlin, ça ne m'avais pas dérangé plus que ça. Peut être même que cette surprise là m'avait fait plaisir.

Non c'est quand j'ai vu la façon dont elle était habillé que ça m'avait énervé. Puis ensuite j'ai essayé de comprendre pourquoi et une fois de plus elle a tout remis en question juste en plantant ces yeux dans les miens.

J'essaie de le lui dire :

\- Tu trouves pas que ta tenue fait un peu… Enfin elle te moule beaucoup le corps et t'as pas un corps banal.

Je la vois levé un sourcil. Elle se lève et fait un tour sur elle même, en cambrant me mettant à disposition ces fesses parfaites.

\- T'aimes pas ? Hm…

Mais quel homme n'aimerais pas au juste ? Et c'est ça le problème. Je la prend par la taille et la fait s'asseoir sur mes genoux, toute contre moi, je lui parle tout doucement :

\- Bien sur que j'aime mais tu serais en danger en te baladant comme ça. Je sais pas comment ça se passe dans ton monde mais ici il y a beaucoup de sauvages incapable de se contrôler je voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Ne t'habilles plus comme ça.

Elle fait une moue boudeuse. Je la vois croisé les bras sur sa poitrine sur laquelle j'ai une parfaite vue en contre plongée. Puis elle déclare :

\- Je sais me défendre. Tant que toi tu aimes c'est le plus important. Je ne changerais pas ma façon de m'habiller.

Là c'est à moi de hausser un sourcil. Pourquoi elle veut tant me plaire ? J'espère qu'elle s'est pas vraiment attachée à moi…

\- Iris… Vaudrais peut être qu'on essaie de mettre un mot sur notre relation non ?

\- Marié ?

Mes yeux sortent de leurs orbites. Sans que je ne les contrôle, mes cordes vocales laissent échapper un cri d'effroi. C'est pas sérieux ? Qui est marié avec qui ? Je la vois rigoler et se blottir contre mon torse. Du coup j'ose pas l'enlacer à mon tour après ce qu'elle vient de dire. Elle chuchote un mot dans sa langue étrangère et je lui demande de répéter :

\- Amoureux Sakazuki.

Amoureux ? Elle veut dire… ? Elle ? Parce que moi je le suis pas. Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées elle caresse ma mâchoire et dit :

\- Je suis amoureuse de toi. Donc tu est mon amoureux. Le voilà le statue que je t'attribue vis à vis de moi.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Est ce que c'est une déclaration ? Sceptique je lui demande :

\- Et moi je met quel mot sur toi ?

Elle rigole et répond :

\- Celui que tu veux.

Ça ne m'aide pas. Le silence prend place entre nous. Comment ça amoureuse de moi ? On se connaît pas depuis assez longtemps elle n'a aucune idée de qui est le vrai Sakazuki, de qui est Akainu… J'entends une voix au fond de mon être qui me contredit mais je l'ignore.

Au bout d'un moment resté dans cette position, elle sur mon torse et moi les deux mains croisés derrière mon crâne je la vois déboutonner ma chemise. C'est vrai que je l'ai entièrement boutonné après que tout le monde me regardait à cause de ces suçons. Faut dire que je suis pas connu pour faire de longues et agréables préliminaires si ce n'est tout le contraire.

Iris déboutonne seulement les premiers et ouvre ma chemise comme elle l'est d'habitude. Elle caresse alors ce bout de peau, le début de mes pectoraux avant de se lever et de me faire remarquer l'heure, déjà presque 16h. Elle m'invite à ce que l'on y aille, elle veut avoir assez de temps pour se préparer.

Mais je la prend par le bras et la plaque contre moi, elle se laisse faire. Je caresse la soie qui lui sert de chevelure et lui explique que hier soir je ne lui ai pas tout dit sur notre monde. Je ne lui ai pas parlé des fruits du démon ni des pouvoirs du cipher pol.

Alors je le fais. Je fais un long monologue tout en regardant le plafond. Elle aurait pu s'endormir que je ne m'en serais même pas rendu compte. Mais je sens son souffle qui est plutôt élevé, je sens sa respiration chaude sur ma peau. Je lui explique d'ailleurs que j'ai moi même un fruit du démon.

Et quand j'ai finis je me tais simplement, n'attendant aucune réponse. Iris se lève et réitère son envie de rentrer pour pouvoir se préparer convenablement à la fête de ce soir. Elle n'a eu aucune réaction. Peut être elle a du mal à y croire ? Alors sans la prévenir je soulève son petit corps de même pas deux mètres pour quelques vulnérables cinquante ou soixante kilos et je saute par la fenêtre.

Je nous laisse d'abord tomber un moment. Je la vois s'ébahir, bizarrement elle n'a pas peur. Elle rigole simplement et s'accroche à moi. Au dernier moment avant que l'on ne touche le sol j'utilise les pas de lune pour sauter dans les airs. Je la vois écarquiller les yeux, et une fois de plus rigoler. Je rigole aussi.

Je nous ramène chez nous par ce procédé, tout en pas de lune. Elle ne s'est pas arrêtée de rire et alors que je la dépose devant l'appartement elle est prise d'un énième fou rire. Je remarque que ces bras tremblent légèrement, peut être avait elle finalement un peu peur ? Décidé à la rassurer, je passe une main derrière sa nuque et une derrière son dos.

Je la colle à moi, l'embrasse. Son corps cesse de trembler. Sa salopette s'ouvre par une fermeture éclair dans son dos, je commence à la descendre et faufile ma main en dessous pour palper ces fesses, elle me repousse brusquement :

\- On est en public Sakazuki attend on rentr-

Je ne veux pas la laisser finir, je m'empare à nouveau de ces lèvres et continue à masser ces fesses que j'aime déjà tant. Elle se laisse aller complètement à moi et passe ces jambes autour de ma taille.

On s'arrête une seconde, on se regarde, on sourit et on recommence.

A l'aveugle j'ouvre la porte du bâtiment et monte dans notre appartement tout en continuant nos baisers mais surtout en enlevant ces vêtements qui me dérange. Elle glousse, rigole, éclate de rire, me mord. On atteint le salon et on peut enfin laisser nos envies prendre le dessus sur notre civilité même si c'était déjà largement le cas.

On se déshabille tous les deux très vite et nos instinct font le reste.

Je m'en rend compte alors que je sens nos deux corps sont si proches : quel bel acte. On est tous les deux totalement nus devant l'autre, sans mensonge, sans artifice, sans honte. On est juste elle et moi. Elle est elle. Et moi je suis moi.

Et on fait l'amour, on montre nous deux le besoin d'avoir l'autre au plus proche de soi. On ne forme qu'un. Je suis en elle et elle fait tout pour me garder le plus longtemps. Elle aime autant que j'aime, on partage un plaisir des plus intenses.

J'aime faire l'amour, pourquoi ne l'avais je jamais fait avant ? Faire l'amour… Est ce que ça implique… D'être amoureux ? Comme elle me l'a dit tout à l'heure.

En l'espace d'une seconde, alors que je savoure ces cris de plaisir, j'oublie toute son histoire, tout son passé et tout son futur. Je me penche vers elle et chuchote :

\- Tu es aussi mon amoureuse ma belle.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Ma vie

_**« Ce qui rend presque parfaits les gens un peu moins que parfait c'est ? L'amour ! » - La Reine des Neiges**_

_**Chapitre 5 : Ma vie**_

Je suis enfermée entre ses bras et son torse musclé. Ça ne me dérange pas. Nos ébats ont été plus courts cette fois même si c'est resté aussi intense qu'hier. Je retrace les fleurs sur son tatouage avec mon doigts, et lui me caresse doucement la peau avec son pouce.

Ce moment quand on finis de faire l'amour, qu'il est bon. Juste le silence et la sensation à la fois d'être vide mais surtout d'être complétée, d'être accomplis. Je me souviens d'une des chansons dans un ancien film Disney dont j'ai oublié le titre… La reine des glaces ? M'en souviens plus, c'est l'époque où les films étaient encore en 2D. Un film super vieux d'ailleurs mais comme ma mère l'avait apprécié dans sa jeunesse elle a voulu m'en faire regarder quelques uns.

Mais en y repensant je me dit que tout le monde a une part de vide en soi qui ne peut être complété que par sa moitié, l'amour de sa moitié. Peut être que personne n'est destiné à finir seul ? Et peut être que j'ai trouvé celui qui me complète.

J'arrête mes mouvements et pose ma main à plat sur son pectoraux. En réponse il arrête aussi ces caresses. Je soupire.

Je crois que je réfléchis trop. Il m'a chuchoté que j'étais son amoureuse mais comment savoir si il était sincère, peut être étais ce juste de l'empathie. Et ce qu'il m'a dit sur les pouvoirs de ce monde m'inquiète, j'ai un étrange mauvais pressentiment.

\- Un problème Iris ?

Je baisse la tête en direction de ces abdos et ces jambes, son intimité étant recouverte par un plaid blanc qui traînait sur le canapé. Il a un beau corps lui aussi. Bien dessiné, bien proportionné, bien. Je soupire à nouveau.

Il faut qu'on arrête nous deux. Je l'aime, j'en suis sûre. Mais ça ne mène à rien. Et surtout je suis pas sûr qu'il ressente quoi que ce soit pour moi. J'y ai cru pourtant. Mais finalement non.

\- Iris ? Un problème ?

Qu'est ce que c'est cette façon de se préoccuper de moi ? Il n'a aucun tact. Je relève la tête vers lui, mon visage est sans expression. Le sien est partagé entre l'intrigue et une petite pointe de colère à moins que ce soit de l'inquiétude ? On se fixe un moment, je me rend compte que je m'adoucis.

Fichue moi. Ne sois pas si faible merde. Maintenant qu'il t'as révélé ces fruits du démon bizarre… Tu ne peux plus ne rien faire ! Ça change toute la donne !

Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je me redresse et dépose un bisou sur la joue. Il tourne sa tête pour m'offrir ces lèvres mais je me fais violence pour ne me contenter que de ces deux joues que je gâtent de bisous.

Il fronce les sourcils intrigué et essaye lui aussi de me mordre les joues. On part dans une petite bagarre qu'il gagne et s'empare de mes lèvres, comme un trophée. J'aimerais résister mais comment ? J'approfondis notre baiser, lui donne accès à ma bouche.

C'est fou, je me rend compte qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut de moi. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir le même pouvoir sur lui. Le combat est totalement inégale, ironique pour un soi disant défenseur de la justice, espèce de mytho.

Et finalement c'est lui qui arrête, c'est toujours lui qui décide quand ça commence et quand on arrête. Mais là il a un argument de taille, on doit se préparer pour la fête. Un nœud se noue dans mon estomac, c'est de là bas que vient mon mauvais pressentiment. Mais je le cache derrière un grand sourire et le rejoint sous la douche.

\- Le Magu Magu no Mi pas vrai…

Je le chuchote alors que l'eau coule sur nos deux corps. Il me regarde un peu sceptique et me le confirme :

\- C'est ça, mon corps est entièrement fait de magma.

\- Tu me montres ?

\- Non c'est dangereux.

Et la conversation s'arrête là. C'est vrai que ça à l'air dangereux. En plus de ça il contrôle les pouvoir bizarre du gouvernement mondial et il est doué aux armes blanches. Je l'ai sûrement sous estimé.

\- Iris je te fais peur ?

Surprise je lève un sourcils et le regarde un petit peu énervée :

\- Pourquoi je devrais avoir peur ? Tu m'as largement prouvé que t'étais quelqu'un de bien et de fiable. J'ai confiance en toi Sakazuki.

On est tous les deux nus en trains de prendre une douche l'un en face de l'autre comment je pourrais ne pas avoir confiance ? C'est à ce moment là qu'il prend l'initiative de sortir de la douche.

\- Tu ne devrais pas. J'ai agis comme n'importe qui l'aurais fait. Tu aurais pu tomber sur moi ou n'importe qui ce soir là ça n'aurais rien changé.

Je le suis. Je le vois mettre un boxer et s'allonger sur son lit, m'invitant à prendre la salle de bain pour que je me prépare. Je vais pas me gêner mais je bug encore un peu.

Qu'est ce qu'il vient de me dire le con ? Je m'assoit à côté de lui, enveloppé dans un de ces peignoirs, je pose ma main sur ces abdos et commence un monologue qui va sûrement durer longtemps :

\- Tu m'as parlé de pirate non ? Tu penses que si j'étais tombée devant l'une de ces personnes ils m'auraient traités comme tu l'as fait ? Mais soit. J'ai pris l'exemple à l'extrême. Et si j'étais tombée sur un autre marine ? Tu m'as dit toi même que certain étaient des sauvages qui ne savaient pas se contrôler. Combien de chance j'aurais eu de finir violée avant même que je ne soit détachée de mes liens ? Et puis toi tu m'as offert une douche presque sans m'avoir parlé. Combien l'auraient fait ? Et quand tu as pensé que j'étais une prostituée tu as précisé que tu m'offrais le repas et que tu me donnerais de l'argent. T'en connais des milliards avec ta bonté ? Je t'ai sauté dessus par excès de confiance comme tu n'avais pas de cicatrice à l'oreille et tu m'as repoussé alors que t'en avais envie, tu m'as repoussé pour ne pas abuser de ma confiance.

Je m'arrête un moment. Ma main sur ces abdo n'a pas bougé. D'ailleurs je ne fixe que son ventre, je ne parviens pas à regarder autre part et surtout pas ces yeux.

\- Tu te sous estime grandement. Peut être à cause de regard que les gens posent sur toi ? Tu l'as adopté et accepté sur toi même ? Tu te dis sûrement que je ne connais pas le vrai Sakazuki ? Mais si je le connais, le vrai Sakazuki c'est celui qui est avec moi en ce moment. C'est le Sakazuki qui a écouté toute mon histoire farfelu, qui m'a cru et qui a décidé de m'aider. C'est le Sakazuki qui sait que je suis amoureuse de lui, qui s'est bien rendu compte de son influence sur moi mais qui ne l'utilise pas à mauvais escient, qui ne l'utilise pas du tout d'ailleurs. C'est le Sakazuki qui a sentit que tout à l'heure je ne voulais pas continuer à l'embrasser et qui s'est repousser, à une fois de plus repousser ces envies pour écouter les miennes et les respecter.

Je fais quelques mouvements de main, mes yeux deviennent humides, ce qui va arriver j'ai besoin de le dire, besoin de le sortir :

\- Quand tu veux dire que ça aurait fini pareil… Tu sous entend que j'aurais couché avec l'homme sur lequel j'étais tombée… ? N'importe qui ? Je crois que tu te trompes… Je crois. Je crois. Je crois que mon cœur attendait de rencontrer le tien. Ne dis rien je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque. Je sais que je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur toi. Mais je suis sûre que tu étais celui qui devait me compléter. Cependant je te demande pardon, pardon parce que je n'ai pas l'impression d'être l'équivalent pour toi. Alors je te demande juste de bien vouloir jouer cette comédie pour la soirée, un couple bidon et ensuite je m'en irais, je ne veux pas être un fardeau.

Sur ces mots je me lève et m'enferme dans la salle de bain avec mon sac de vagabonde. Je laisse enfin mes larmes coulés. Mon dos contre la porte, je pleure un moment. C'est quarante cinq ans de larmes qui sont en train d'évacués en à peine dix minutes. J'ai l'impression de m'endormir de fatigue quand je me rappelle pourquoi je suis là…

Je me relève et essaie de me concentrer sur ma mission : être la plus sexy d'une des soirées les plus mondaines de l'année. C'est partie.

Je commence par la lingerie, très important même si personne ne la voit. Je met mon meilleur string avec un porte jarretelles pour mes collants. Pour le haut je préfère laisser mes seins à l'air, ils sont fermes et tiennent très bien tout seul, je déteste les soutiens gorges. J'ai dit que je m'en irais mais ça pourra attendre demain, après une bonne baise d'adieu.

Je sens à nouveau les larmes montés, bordel que je suis dépendante et faible depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Puis je me re concentre à nouveau.

Lingerie c'est fait, tout en noir c'est le plus classe. Et puisqu'il faut être sexy je vais aussi mettre une robe noir. J'en choisie une simple, une avec les épaules et le dos découverte, un col en ras du coup et un décolleté léger. Elle s'arrête au milieu des cuisses et moule évidemment tout le corps. Chic et sexy, je fais pas dans la vulgarité.

Puis je me rend compte que c'est sûrement à cause de la remarque de Sakazuki tout à l'heure que je m'autocensure. Je suis à nouveau à deux doigts de piquer une crise de larme mes je pense à ma mission… La soirée la soirée la soirée.

Je met bien sûr des louboutin noir avec la semelle rouge. Je met un vernis des plus simples, rouge pétillant et enfile un collier en or dont le pendentif est de la même couleur que mes yeux. Dans mes accessoires je joue sur le rouge et le vert. Vert pour mes yeux et rouge pour…

Quoi encore Sakazuki ? Mais il a pris beaucoup trop d'ampleur dans mon esprit le con ! J'ai encore envie de pleurer mais ça en devient presque comique là c'est lassant…

Je ne me maquille pas énormément. Dans une soirée inutile de mettre trop de maquillage c'est le parfait faux pas pour passer de classe à vulgaire. Je met un rouge à lèvre style lingerie un peu de la même couleur que mes lèvres naturelles. Ensuite je met simplement de quoi faire briller mon teint puis je passe un coup de mascara avec un trait parfait de crayon et le tour est joué.

Je finis par lisser le haut de mes cheveux et boucler les pointes. Je me regarde une dernière fois… Parfait. Le tout en juste une heure et demi. Il est bientôt 19h. J'imagine qu'on ne vas pas tarder à y aller.

Je sors enfin de la salle de bain, la tête baissée. Honteuse à cause de tout à l'heure. Puis je vois que Sakazuki est resté exactement dans la même position que tout à l'heure. Allongé. En boxer.

\- Mais… ?

\- Je t'attendais pour savoir quoi mettre.

Puis il se relève et me voit, il hausse les sourcils le plus haut que ces muscles le lui permettent, je crois même que ces yeux vont sortir de ces orbites. Il marche à ma hauteur et m'examine toujours aussi surpris. Je me décide enfin à parler, un peu gênée :

\- Quoi… ? Tu n'aimes pas ? Encore trop court ou trop moulant ?

Il fronce les sourcils et me répond un peu hésitant :

\- Non… Enfin tout à l'heure c'était juste trop court et trop décolleté mais là il n'y a rien.

Il passe sa main dans mon dos nu, j'ai un frisson puis je lui demande :

\- Le dos et les épaules dénudées ça ne te plaît pas ?

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Iris tu es…

Il s'arrête et me regarde encore de haut en bas avant de déglutir et de déclarer :

\- Parfaite. Magnifique. Enfin belle quoi…

Je le vois rougir, je rigole, il baisse la tête et se met à rigoler aussi. Je caresse son cou et lui répond :

\- T'es aussi totalement parfait dans cet accoutrement mais je suppose que même si t'es amiral ils te mettront en prison si jamais tu débarques dans cette tenu non ?

On rigole ensemble. C'est sûr que un boxer pour une soirée mondaine ça ne passera pas. Il me prend par la main et ensemble on se dirige vers son dressing, il me montre ces habits mais je me rend compte qu'il ne veut pas lâcher ma main. Je laisse cependant passer, après tout son toucher est agréable.

Puis on débat un peu sur comment il doit s'habiller, il voulait mettre sa tenue de fonction mais finalement j'insiste pour un smoking noir et pas rouge. Il finit par accepter, le tout avec une chemise blanche et des chaussures noirs cirés.

En à peine dix minutes il est près. Je me mord les lèvres en le voyant. Si beau mon dieu.

La chemise moule son torse parfait. Le pantalon est parfaitement bien taillée de même que la petite veste qui l'épouse beaucoup trop bien. J'ai juste envie de le dévorer. Je m'approche de lui et ouvre sa veste, je n'aime pas quand elle est fermée. J'ouvre aussi quelques bouton de sa chemise pour qu'il soit juste comme d'habitude.

Il se laisse faire et me demande si il devrait mettre une cravate ou quelque chose du style. Je rigole. Je regarde dans mon sac et sors un autre petit sac, des affaires qui étaient importante dans ma famille dont deux alliances.

Tout à l'heure il avait l'air effrayé quand je lui ai dit que je nous considérais mariés même si c'était juste pour rire. Mais pour le coup je lui met l'alliance et il n'a pas l'air réticent. C'est un anneau d'or noir, un nouvel or plus fort et résistant que le diamant trouvé il y a plus d'un siècle. Ma famille était encore en France et encore riche, ils en avaient fait plusieurs.

Je met aussi la mienne, le même anneau, en plus fin et avec un beau diamant pur incrusté au milieu. Je sors aussi une rose rouge, elle n'est pas aussi précieuse, elle s'accroche tel un pins, elle n'a rien de particulier mais je trouve que ça lui irais bien.

Je l'accroche sur sa veste.

Le voilà tout noir et blanc avec sa petit touche fantaisiste qui fait toute la différence. Ah non j'oubliais, juste sur sa nuque, je dépose un baiser. Ou plutôt une marque de mon rouge à lèvre rose clair. Voilà là il est parfait. Il ne remarque même pas la trace mais ça ne passera pas inaperçu auprès de la gente féminine et c'est parfaitement ce que je veux, qu'elles comprennent qu'il est prit même si c'est faux.

On se regarde tous les deux devant son grand miroir. On est assortie et on est beaux. Je me demande qui arrivera à fait plus sexy, classe et glamour que nous deux.

\- On y va ? me demande-t-il

Il me montre son bras, je le caresse avant de l'attraper et de le coller au plus proche de moi. Tout à l'heure je lui ai demandé de jouer le rôle d'un couple bidon, il n'a pas accepter oralement mais il semble d'accord. Il n'a pas non plus dit non pour que je m'en aille dès que cette mascarade sera finis.

Les rues sont bien éclairés, il y a du monde. J'aurais aimé qu'on passe inaperçu mais ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas. Sakazuki a accepté de laisser sa cape et sa casquette de marine à la maison, ça semble surprendre qu'il n'ai rien qui le relie à la marine. Pourtant il ne vas pas à cette soirée en tant qu'amiral, il a le droit d'être normal pour une fois.

Il ignore les regards et les chuchotements autour de nous puis ne trouve rien d'autre à me dire pour débuter la conversation que les étoiles sont belles. Je rigole tout doucement, il a l'air un peu gêné malgré qu'il veut montrer le contraire. A moi d'essayer de le détendre :

\- Elles sont pas aussi belles que toi mon amour.

Il détourne le regard et le visage. J'ai l'impression de voir ces joues se tinter un peu de rouge mais je n'arrive pas à en être sûr. Il ne me répond pas. Le « mon amour » l'aurait un peu déstabilisé ? Aucune idée. En fait il a l'air déstabilisé depuis mon monologue de tout à l'heure.

Je savais que j'aurais du me taire. Quel drama queen putain.

On continue à avancer plus silencieusement, un vent passe sur mes bras, épaules et dos nu. J'aurais dû acheter un gilet. Je frisonne un peu, Sakazuki le sent. Il me pousse un peu pour que je détache de son bras et m'enveloppe en posant sa main sur mes hanches.

Je sens la température augmenter. Que c'est pratique de sortir avec un homme composé de magma. Je m'appuie aussi sur lui, juste suffisamment pour ne pas froisser son beau costume. Ma main gauche est posé sur la sienne, nos deux alliances assortis et magnifiques sont l'une sur l'autre. Ma deuxième main est posé sur son dos.

Il me regarde pour la première fois depuis qu'on est sortie et me sourit. Ce sourire mon dieu. J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus, place publique ou pas. Mais il regarde de nouveau droit devant lui et me dit que l'on est arrivé au port.

Mon regard se détache du sien non sans beaucoup d'effort et de regret, puis je regarde ce fameux port. Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'agitation. Et beaucoup de personne aussi. D'ailleurs je viens juste de remarquer que quand on passe tous les soldats se mettent au garde à vous et les gens s'écartent de notre chemin.

Ça frappe encore plus aux yeux maintenant qu'on est ici et qu'il y a infiniment plus de soldat que de civils. Il me montre son navire et on monte les marches, escaliers encadrés par une haie de soldat au garde à vous.

Je n'aime pas ça, je m'accroche à lui et il resserre son étreinte, me caressant, essayant de me rassurer. Je lui ai tout raconté de moi, ces mises en scène militaires je n'apprécie pas elle ne me rappelle rien de bon :

\- Je suis là, dit-il tout simplement comme si ces trois mots pouvaient régler tous les problèmes du monde

Et c'est le cas. Ça me rassure, me détend. Si facilement. Je souris, il me le rend. Son regard est celui d'un homme confiant, sûr de lui qui ne ressent pas la peur. Cette fois ci je ne me retient pas, on arrive au bout de l'escalier et je l'embrasse. Il accepte mes baisers, m'en fait aussi, nos lèvres dansent. Mais ça ne dure pas longtemps, il se détache avec un large sourire et ordonne aux soldats présents de faire cap sur Mariejoie.

\- Tu préfère qu'on reste sur le pont ou on va dans ma cabine ?

\- Et toi ?

\- Le pont ça me vas mais comme il y a un peu de vent j-

\- Ça me vas aussi alors.

Il me sourit. Le navire se met en marche. Il m'explique que la traversée prendra moins d'une demi heure et qu'elle sera très calme. Il se détache un peu et ordonne aux soldats de ramener deux fauteuils.

Alors c'est lui Akainu. Le marine. Vraiment autoritaire, il n'esquisse pas l'ombre d'un sourire ou un atome de sympathie quand il s'adresse à ces soldats. Il s'en rend compte et se retourne vers moi, l'air un peu inquiet, inquiet que je change d'avis sur lui je crois.

Mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Je lui fait un câlin, mes bras enroulés autour de sa taille et mon visage sur le tissu blanc et fin de sa chemise. Je prend une grande inspiration de son parfum. Très masculin.

Les soldats nous interrompent, ils ont ramenés les deux fauteuils. Ils sont violets et orné d'or, ils ont l'air confortable aussi. Sakazuki s'assoit sur le sien, je prend place entre ces jambes, ignorant le deuxième fauteuil.

\- Un thé chérie ?

Je met un temps à réaliser. Puis mes joues se tintent de rouge, je souris jusqu'au oreille, passe de nouveau mes bras autour de sa taille :

\- Avec plaisir mon amour…

Jamais on ne m'avait appelé « chérie » avant. Ni mes parents ni mon meilleur ami. Il me l'a dit si naturellement, c'est vrai qu'il m'a déjà appelé « ma belle » avant mais là c'est un surnom inédit venant de lui. Puis je réalise que c'est seulement parce qu'on joue le rôle d'un couple…

Un peu déprimée je desserre mon étreinte, il s'en rend compte. Il caresse l'intérieur de mes cuisses nues avec insistance. Il remonte légèrement ma robe mais les soldats arrivent avec une table qu'ils installent devant nous et un service à thé. Sakazuki leur ordonne également de débarrasser le deuxième fauteuil.

Une fois qu'on est à nouveau seul il continue de me titiller, me pincer la peau. Remonter. Je garde les jambes serrés, de une je n'ai pas la place pour les écarter et de deux j'en ai pas envie. Je suis faible face à lui mais je peux au moins essayer de rester digne non ?

Je me retourne à nouveau vers lui et regarde encore son visage. Vraiment je ne m'en lasse pas. Ces lèvres sont un peu violettes à cause des miennes. Je touche la trace que je lui ai faîtes sur la nuque, ça a bien séché elle ne partira qu'avec du démaquillant et j'en ai pas pris avec moi. Tu devras attendre qu'on rentre mon amour…

Mon amour.

\- Mon amour, je chuchote

Il me regarde et me demande à nouveau qu'est ce que ce mot veut dire, puisque je l'ai dit en français. Alors j'essaie de lui expliquer :

\- Ça vient du latin, ça signifie affection…

Mon affection ? Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Qu'est ce qu'il est pour moi ?

Mes yeux toujours plantés dans les siens, un vent doux caresse son visage. Je le regarde et des mots se mettent à sortir de mon cœur :

-Tu es mon cœur, mon âme, tu es mon souffle, mon regard, mes baisers, tu es les battements de mon cœur, chaque seconde de ma vie, tu es moi, tu es mon amour…

Je dis ces mots dans un soupir presque déprimant. Je le regarde tristement, tel un obstacle que je pourrais jamais surpasser, tel un objet si proche mais pourtant si lointain et inatteignable. Puis il cligne des yeux.

Juste un mouvement de cils qui me ramène à la réalité.

Qu'est ce que je viens de dire là ?

Mes joues virent au rouge cramoisie, j'essaie de me lever et de bafouiller des excuses mais sa main toujours sur ma cuisse s'aplatit sur moi. Il écarte mes jambes et met sa propre jambe entre les miennes pour ne pas me laisser m'enfuir. Il continue à caresser ma peau, atteignant presque mon intimité.

Quand à sa deuxième main elle s'est aussi s'écrase sur ma bouche. Il en a profité pour me faire valser la tête et est en train de dévorer ma nuque. Je me perd en soupir, mes gémissements veulent sortir mais il ne me l'autorise pas.

On a fait l'amour que quelques fois mais il sait déjà comment s'occuper de moi, ça témoigne d'un grand sens de l'observation. Il a compris ce que j'aimais et ce je n'aimais pas. Il sait ce que je veux. Il sait quoi faire pour me rendre dingue de lui.

Et il ne se gène pas. L'idée qu'on soit en public n'a pas l'air de le déranger, sa main est toute proche de mon sexe. Et enfin il libère ma bouche uniquement pour me la reprendre cette fois ci avec ces lèvres et sa langue.

Bordel c'est pas bon. J'ai les jambes presque en grand écart et on est en train de s'embrasser comme des fous tout ça sur le pont de son navire de fonction. J'essaie d'arrêter, je pense à ma dignité. Nos deux alliances se confrontent et dans un bruit métallique j'arrive à reprendre le contrôle.

\- On est public S-

\- Tais toi.

Je le regarde choquée, cette brutalité dans sa voix, je ne l'avais jamais entendu avant. Il me regarde avec rage. Il me prend le visage entre ces mains et m'embrasse à nouveau.

\- Tais toi, soupire-t-il alors qu'il s'écarte, pourquoi tu me dis ce genre de chose si la seconde d'après tu veux fuir et en plus t'excuser ?

Il reprend mes lèvres avec violence, je le laisse faire. A nouveau entre deux baisers il me dit :

\- T'excuser de quoi au juste ? Ne t'excuse pas ! Tais toi seulement.

Et à nouveau il m'embrasse. Au fil de nos baisers il finit par s'adoucir, ces morsures se transforment petit à petit en délicates caresses. Je le laisse dicter le rythme. Puis après un temps, il finit par soupirer et relève de nouveau la tête.

Il enlève sa main sur ma cuisse, remet nos jambes dans les positions initiales. Je vérifie que mes vêtements ne sont pas trop froissées, je remet ma coupe de cheveux en place, sort un miroir et vérifie mon maquillage.

C'est bon tout vas bien. Je reste contre lui, mes bras croisés sur ma poitrine. Lui il m'enlace de ces deux bras, son menton appuyé sur mon cuir chevelu.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça Iris ?

Que veut tu que je réponde crétin ?

\- Ça sort tout seul Sakazuki je ne contrôle plus rien depuis que t'es là.

\- Et tu regrettes ?

\- … Comment ça ?

\- Moi je veux dire. Ma présence. Le fait que je sois là.

Je fronce les sourcils, soupire bruyamment. Dans deux minutes si il continue à être chiant je vais bouder fort. Mes yeux se remplissent de liquide indésirable mais je ne laisse rien couler.

\- La seule chose que je regrette c'est de ne pas être à la hauteur baka.

De ne pas être à ta hauteur. De ne pas pouvoir te satisfaire, tes envies et ton cœur. De ne pas être ce que tu es pour moi. Je regrette. Pardonne moi. Je ferme les yeux et ravalent mes larmes, essayant de penser à mon maquillage.

Il me semble que Sakazuki a essayé de me dire quelque chose mais le cri d'un soldat a totalement recouvert sa voix :

\- Mariejoie est en vue !

Sakazuki soupire et se relève, moi de même. Je remarque qu'aucun de nos deux n'a bu dans le thé qui nous a été servis. Tout le monde sur le pont se met à s'activer tandis que nous deux, lui me prenant par les hanches et moi caressant son dos, nous attendons silencieusement que le navire amarre et qu'on mettent en place l'escalier.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Je ne t'aime pas

_**« Avec certains êtres, très rares, il faudrait ne pas parler. Les mots sont inutiles. Les mots viendraient plus tard confirmer ce que les corps ont su dès les premiers instants. » - Laurence Tardieu**_

_**Chapitre 6 : Je ne t'aime pas**_

Bon c'est partie pour le deuxième truc le plus délicat de la soirée. Passer l'immense haie de journaliste pour atteindre les bandolas, les ascenseurs bulles qui nous permettrons d'accéder à Mariejoie.

Je colle beaucoup plus Iris contre moi. Après ça elle sera exposée au monde entier. Tout le monde la connaîtra comme « la femme de l'amiral Akainu » puisque les alliances portent à confusion. Au début j'ai pensé à un simple accessoire… Puis finalement comme elle n'a fait aucun commentaire je continue à penser que c'est juste une décoration hasardeuse on va dire.

Mais les deux anneaux sont assortis. Ils ont forcément été fait pour servir d'alliance à un couple. J'ai beaucoup de mal à la comprendre. Dans ces paroles il est clair qu'elle m'aime. Dans ces gestes c'est moins précis. Des fois oui, des fois non. Elle est instable cette folle.

Puis les premiers flashs d'appareils photos me ramènent à la réalité. Je regarde Iris qui ne semble pas surprise, elle sourit. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait ce comportement, mais je remarque sa peau se hérisser, elle frisonne, elle tremble tout doucement.

Je m'arrête, en plein milieu du chemin. On est seul sur la longue ligne droit, seulement des journalistes nous entoure, tenus par des soldats de la marine et agent du gouvernement mondial.

Je prend son visage entre mes mains et me baisse légèrement pour l'embrasser. J'entends un cri général de surprise autour de nous. Je ne veux pas prouver quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Ce geste pourrait être interprété comme de l'appropriation, l'embrasser dans le monde entier pourrait signifier un « regardez cette bombe, elle est à moi ».

Mais pourtant ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux juste lui rappeler que je suis là et qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'avoir peur. Je maudis les deux personnes qui m'ont élevés, ces deux là qui ne m'ont jamais appris à parler. Mais elle, elle me comprend.

Après ce délicat baiser je m'arrête un moment, on ouvre les yeux, on se regarde elle sourit et chuchote :

\- Merci…

Puis c'est avec un immense sourire sur mon visage, sourire qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir faire apparaître, qu'on continue notre route jusqu'à l'ascenseur de bulle. Les journalistes n'ont cessé de nous hurler des questions auxquels nous n'avons pas répondu. Des cris qui ne sont même pas parvenu jusqu'à mon cerveau.

Il n'y a que Iris dans ma tête.

On monte l'ascenseur. Pour moi c'est évidemment une bulle individuel. Vie d'amiral.

Puis je l'emmène au bord, je veux lui montrer ce beau ciel étoilé. Sur le navire j'ai vu qu'elle avait beaucoup les yeux dans le vide, dommage on avait un océan qui brillait de milles feux devant nous. Je crois qu'elle a du mal à observer autour d'elle les grands ensembles, les paysages. Elle est toujours concentrée sur les détails.

Je la voit se diriger vers le mur, je m'appuie sur ce dernier et la colle contre moi. Elle passe encore ces bras autour de ma taille, elle aime beaucoup ce genre de câlin.

\- On va voir un ciel magnifique. En plus c'est la pleine lune.

Je laisse mes deux mains sur son dos, elles glissent jusqu'à se poser sur ces fesses. Pas de ma faute, c'est la gravité. L'ascenseur monte et on peut enfin voir ce magnifique ciel noir, entouré d'un énorme rond blanc et parsemé de poussière de diamant.

\- Regarde cet incroyable spectacle, je lui chuchote

\- Je vois. C'est magnifique, me répond-t-elle

Un vent frais passe en même temps qu'une étoile filante traverse le ciel. Je ferme les yeux et chuchote un petit souhait intérieurement. Puis je regarde ma belle. Je m'attendais honnêtement à voir ces yeux émerveillé par le paysage, la voir plonger dans les étoiles.

Et elle était émerveillée, mais en me regardant moi. Je repense à ce qu'elle m'a dit tout à l'heure, que j'étais plus beau que les étoiles.

Sur le coup j'explose de rire. Elle rigole aussi et me le répète :

\- Ce ciel n'est pas si fou, j'ai le choix entre trois étoiles et ton visage j'ai pas à hésiter !

Elle le dit sur le ton de la rigolade, je ne sais pas si elle est sérieuse ou pas. Mais elle place finalement ces mains derrière ma nuque et m'embrasse longuement. Un long et langoureux baiser. J'ai toujours mes mains sur ces fesses, je les masse doucement. J'ai envie de faire plus, de lui faire l'amour à même le sol.

Puis je sens à nouveau les flashs sur nous. Je me détache doucement d'elle, totalement à contre cœur. Il y a aussi des journalistes ici. Mais une fois à l'intérieur on sera tranquille. Je serre alors toujours Iris près de moi, les soldats nous créent un chemin et en une dizaine de minutes on atteint le bâtiment des fêtes dans le quartier administrative de Mariejoie.

\- J'ai déjà vu ce château, chuchote Iris

Je la regarde bizarrement mais ne relève pas. On s'engouffre dans le grand bâtiment. La salle est immense, une piste de danse est mise à disposition, il y a très peu d'éclairage, tant mieux. Tout le monde est plus ou moins plongé dans la pénombre. J'ai demandé à ne pas annoncer notre arrivée, je préfère que l'on reste discret.

Encore une fois je ne suis pas ici pour la montrer au monde, Iris n'est pas un vulgaire accessoire. On reste dans la salle côté civil, dans le port j'ai vu que les bateaux de mes collègues été déjà amarrés.

On se sert un peu de vin et toujours dans la pénombre, je reste à ces côtés. On discute encore une fois, de tout et de rien. Certaines personnes viennent me voir, posent des questions au sujet d'Iris, au sujet de nous. Elle me devance et explique que nous sommes fiancés, je ne relève pas.

On reste un bon moment comme ça avant que je ne me décide à aller chercher Borsalino.

\- Reste ici je vais nous chercher de quoi boire.

Évidemment je vais beaucoup plus loin, les marines ont une salle qui leur est réservée dont une pour les hauts gradés, j'imagine qu'ils doivent tous être là dedans. Et c'est le cas. J'entre, c'est beaucoup plus éclairée, je les vois tous rassemblés en un cercle.

On dirait une secte ces cons.

Je deviens vite le centre d'attention du groupe. Je comprend pas vraiment pourquoi mais j'avance jusqu'à Borsalino qui est évidemment tout au fond et l'assoit sur une table un peu plus loin :

\- Sakazukii ? Tu est venu seul ? Et ta… Femme ?

Bien sûr il a vu les bagues.

\- Calmes toi. Tu vas avoir une importance primordial sur ce qui va se passer alors concentre toi.

Le silence est total dans la salle. Je regarde les autres tout en me mordant la lèvre inférieur :

\- Je peux vous aider ?

Aucun ne répond. J'entends juste Sengoku soupirer et Garp grogner. Je reporte mon regard sur la table et sors un plan du bâtiment. Puis je me rend compte qu'une aura à pris beaucoup d'ampleur dans la salle, c'est celle de Sengoku. Je regarde Borsalino, cherchant de l'aide dans son regard mais il est perdu. Alors je me concentre à 100 % sur le plan et commence à lui expliquer :

\- Là, je pointe un endroit sur l'immense papier blanc, c'est là où je l'ai laissé. Je lui ai dit que j'allais nous ramener des verres. L'objectif c'est que d'ici quelques minutes toi tu te balades naturellement de sorte à arriver à nous. Ensuite tu l'as voit et après tu dis son prénom, tu dis que je t'ai beaucoup parlé d'elle et tout. Compris ?

\- Compris ! Mais c'est pas vrai tout ça tu m'as jamais parlé d'elle av-

\- On s'en fout tu mens. Mais tu mens naturellement ok ?

\- Ok. Et quels mensonges exactement ?

\- T'improvise.

Il hoche la tête. Je frotte mes mains entre elles et souffle dedans, la deuxième phase de l'opération est la plus périlleuse.

\- Bon y vas ? me demande Borsalino

\- Non je dois t'expliquer la suite du plan.

J'appuie mes coudes sur mes genoux et je me penche vers lui.

\- La suite sera très délicate Borsalino. Remettons les choses en place. On sera nous trois ok ? Sauf que toi, je prend son verre et le pose sur la table, tu n'auras rien à boire. Donc dans mon immense bonté je vais aller te chercher quelque chose d'accord ?

\- Mais po-

\- Pour que tu sois seul avec elle ! Et ensuite tu dis pleins du trucs bien sur moi et le tour sera joué. Compris ?

\- Compris mais tu veux que je dises quoi exactement ? La vérité ou-

\- Bah non pas la vérité. J'ai dis pas mal de mensonge pendant qu'on parlait ensemble, tu vas devoir les appuyer pour les rendre réels. Faut surtout pas qu'elle sache que je lui ai mentis…

J'essuie mon front déjà perlé de sueur. Je suis pas un menteur de base, juste un peu manipulateur mais je n'aime pas mentir. Sauf que là elle me tendait la perche, c'était le premier soir où on avait beaucoup parlé. J'avais l'impression qu'on avait rien en commun alors j'ai inventé deux trois trucs…

Borsalino se met à éclater de rire. Sur le coup je peux pas non plus m'empêcher de sourire mais je continue à me mordre la lèvre inférieur pour pas exploser. J'ai inventé que des trucs nuls et qui ne sont absolument pas compatibles avec moi. Je sais pas combien de temps les mensonges vont durer mais en tout cas il doit m'aider. Je tape d'un coup sur la table pour qu'il se re concentre mais il continue de rire :

\- Borsalino je t'ai dit que t'était primordial dans cette opération alors un peu de sérieux.

Il finit par arrêter de rire. Puis il me regarde et pars de nouveau en fou rire. Je le laisse se calmer seul et je commence à parler :

\- Je lui ai dit que j'ai intégré la marine quand j'avais 20 ans. C'est la vérité jusque là sauf qu'elle m'a demandé ce que j'avais fait avant la marine, je caresse mon tatouage, je pouvais pas trop lui dire mais elle a anticipé et m'a demandé ce que j'avais fait comme étude… Elle avait dit ça comme si c'était totalement évident que j'en avais fait des études.

Borsalino rigole encore de plus belle. Moi et l'école ça a toujours fait deux.

\- Tu comprend qu'à partir de là je pouvais pas dire que j'en avais pas fait elle aurait été trop déçu…

Il n'arrive plus à s'arrêter de rire.

\- Puis juste avant elle me disait à quel point elle était passionné par l'art alors-

L'éclat de rire de Borsalino me coupe dans ma parole. Oui il l'a vu venir. Je le dit d'une seule traite sans le laisser le temps de parler :

\- Je lui ai dit que j'avais fait des études d'arts et que j'avais validé mon diplôme. Tu devras juste lui dire à quel point j'ai la fibre artistique, l'esprit créatif et…

Il est littéralement plié par terre en train de crier « FIBRE ARTISTIQUE ». Qui m'a mit ce genre d'énergumène dans les pattes sérieusement ? Heureusement que le reste du groupe est un peu loin et ne peuvent pas tout entendre.

J'essaie d'attraper Borsalino et de le secouer pour qu'il se calme. Je lui hurle dessus :

\- Calme toi merde je t'ai dit que t'avais une mission importante !

Encore une fois, rebelote, il se calme, me regarde, chuchote « fibre artistique » et explose à nouveau. Pas le temps de le laisser se calmer, je lui dit rapidement :

\- Le deuxième truc où tu devras mentir c'est que j'aime énormément les chats. J'en avais douze mais une épidémie a tué tous les chats il y a quelques mois, ça m'a rendu extrêmement triste et j'ai beaucoup pleuré. Rejoint nous dans cinq minutes.

Je devrais peut être en attendre quinze. Il n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter. Je le vois crier « douze » alors qu'il est au sol, se tenant les côtes.

Je m'en vais revoir Iris avec deux verres bien remplis. Elle m'a dit que certaines personnes sont venus lui parler et lui ont proposé une danse mais elle a refusé. Héhé dans vos gueules bandes de chien, elle est mienne.

Non, je secoue la tête. Elle n'appartient à personne. Pas même à moi. De la même façon que je ne lui appartient pas aussi. Les bagues ne sont qu'un accessoire. On est pas vraiment fiancés. Il n'y a pas d'amour entre nous… Mais pourquoi je veux tant lui plaire ? Je n'arrive pas à me comprendre.

Elle me dépose un baiser sur la joue :

\- Pour te réveiller, chuchote-t-elle

Je devrais arrêter de penser à tout ça, je ne dois me concentrer que sur elle. Puis dans son dos je vois Borsalino arriver, avec un immense sourire. Il vient rapidement vers nous et commence son show :

\- Ooooh hey Sakazuki ! Eh mais… Que vois-je ? Serait ce la femme dont tu m'as tant parlé ?

Quel acteur. Il en rajoute c'est parfait.

\- Jennifer c'est ça ?

Quoi ?

\- Sakazuki m'a parlé de toi la semaine dernière quand il était en mission à North Blue. Une incroyable journaliste qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil ! Hier j'ai vu des étoiles dans ces yeux quand il m'a dit que vous viendrais à la soirée. Vraiment il est amoureux !

Attend. Oui mais non.

\- Il n'a pas arrêté de me dire à quel point cette fameuse Jennifer était magnifique et il n'a pas menti. Il est fou de toi, il pourrait tout faire pour toi vraiment je le connais bien mais je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avant. Ah oooh moi d'ailleurs c'est Borsalino !

Iris est choquée. Moi aussi pour le coup. Jennifer. Oui je lui ai parlé de Jennifer mais non je lui ai pas dit tout ça jamais ! Oh… Le quiproquo de malade comment je vais expl-

\- Je suis ravie pour Sakazuki et cette fameuse Jennifer alors. Ravie aussi d'avoir fait votre connaissance Borsalino-san. Bonne soirée.

Je remarque sa lèvre inférieur qui tremble, ces yeux qui brillent. Borsalino commence à réaliser sa bêtise. Moi j'essaie immédiatement de la rattraper :

\- Non attend je vais tout t'expliquer j-

Je l'attrape par le bras et l'oblige à me faire face. Elle semble faible, à bout de force. Elle se laisse faire et deux fleuves coulent de ces belles pupilles.

\- Chérie…

Je répète ce mot. Je comprend pas sa signification mais ça lui va bien, elle est chère à mes yeux, non, elle est inestimable. Je ne veux jamais ni la quitter, ni qu'elle me quitte. Mais comment je dois le lui expliquer ?

\- Cette Jennifer c'est-

\- La journaliste fan de toi ? Je l'ai déjà croisé ce matin en faisant des courses. T'aimes un truc comme ça ? Vraiment ?

Comment elle sait ? Elles se sont déjà rencontré, elles se détestent déjà. Savoir que je puisse potentiellement « aimer » cette fille doit la rendre fou. Mais non tout ça ça lui été destiné à elle pas à une autre.

\- Non j-

\- Arrête Sakazuki. Tu ne m'aimes pas d'accord. Si tu l'aimes elle alors ça me vas. Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Pourquoi avoir joué avec moi ? Pourquoi m'avoir fais espérer que je pouvais être spéciale à tes yeux ?

\- Mais tu es spé-

\- Arrête. Juste arrête et lâche moi s'il te plaît.

Dépité je n'ai même plus la force de la retenir. Heureusement qu'on est dans un coin pas beaucoup éclairé, on ne s'est pas donné en spectacle. Le seul à avoir vu est Borsalino. Je me retourne d'ailleurs vers lui et le foudroie du regard.

\- Elle s'appelle Iris enfoiré. Merci. T'as niqué ma vie.

Au bout du rouleau, je retourne dans la salle des marines. Borsalino me suit, il bafoue des excuses. J'entre en trombe dans notre grande salle et me dirige vers le bar. Kuzan et Garp sont déjà assis.

\- Une bouteille de saké s'il vous plaît.

\- Entière ?

\- Entière.

Le barman obéit. Borsalino continue à dire je ne sais quoi mais je commence à me servir un verre. Cul sec. Un deuxième mais mon ami lumière m'empêche de le boire :

\- Non non et non ! C'est juste un malentendu je suis désolé on va retourner la voir et tout lui expliquer !

\- Il n'y a plus rien à expliquer.

Je lui reprend le verre et le boit à nouveau cul sec. Je m'en sert un troisième.

\- Bien sûr que si ! J'ai fait une erreur et je m'en excuse mais toi aussi pourquoi tu m'as pas dit son prénom ?

Je bois le troisième verre cul sec et lui répond :

\- J'y ai pas pensé c'est vrai mais et toi comment t'as pu croire que c'était Jennifer ?

\- C'est la seule fille dont tu m'avais parlé récemment !

\- Et alors ? Je t'avais dit qu'elle m'avait tapé à l'œil parce qu'elle était habillé tout en rouge et que j'ai trouvé ça marrant c'est tout ! Tu sais bien que les journalistes c'est pas mon truc.

\- Je sais mais j'avais aucun autre prénom en tête, t'es responsable Sakazuki !

\- Pas autant que toi !

Je me sers un quatrième verre que je m'enfile. Et un cinquième. Bientôt j'arrête de compter et je demande une deuxième bouteille. Borsalino soupire. Je soupire aussi :

\- Iris… C'était différent de tout jusqu'à maintenant.

Je commande une troisième bouteille mais Borsalino m'arrête.

\- Raison de plus pour y retourner. Je suis sérieux Sakazuki t'as pas le droit de laisser passer ça à cause de moi je vais m'en vouloir tout le reste de ma vie.

Je rigole quand il me dit ça. Est ce que j'ai précisé que je tenais très mal l'alcool ? Borsalino essaie de me lever mais je n'ai ni la force ni la conviction. Je reste sur ma chaise en baillant. Je croise mes bras et pose ma tête sur le creux crée. Mon regard est posé sur Garp, il est au milieu de mon champs de vision et j'ai pas la force de regarder autre part.

\- Bordel heureusement respirer ça demande pas d'effort j'aurais eu grave la flemme…

Borsalino ne réagit pas. Sceptique je me demande comment Garp a eu cette cicatrice. Puis je me demande si c'est pas chiant de retracer sa barbe tous les matins comme il le fait ? D'ailleurs il va chez quel coiffeur ? Purée ce type c'est vraiment l'un des plus forts du monde en fait. Pourquoi il est assis pas très loin de moi ?

Je me met à rire en le regardant. Il le remarque et nos deux regards se croisent, le sien interloquée et le mien complètement vide, regard d'alcoolique.

Monkey D. Garp. Il a une lettre dans son nom le mec et personne s'est jamais posé la question de savoir ce que ça signifiait. Je rigole encore plus en continuant à le regarder. Il semble commencé à s'irriter. Borsalino me secoue pour que j'arrête.

Mon regard se détourne de Garp pour finir dans le vide. Iris. Comment je peux rattraper ça ? Tu te souviens ce que tu m'as dit sur le pont ? Que tu n'étais pas à la hauteur ? Je rigole encore. Je t'ai dit que tu l'étais largement. Tu rend mon existence réel.

Mais t'as rien entendu à cause de ce putain de soldat qui à crier terre en vue. Je lui en foutrais des terres en vues. Attend que je le retrouve il va goûter à mon magma ce chien. Iris.

Tout à l'heure pour te retenir, j'ai voulu te dire que je t'aimais. Depuis qu'on s'est vu, à chaque seconde je veux te crier que je t'aime. Iris.

Mais pardonne moi ma belle. Je ne t'aime pas. Aimer ça veut rien dire. On l'utilise pour tout et n'importe quoi, j'aime les fleurs. J'aime être seul. J'aime quand tout est ordonné. Mais toi je ne t'aime pas.

C'est beaucoup plus grand que ça. C'est le ciel qui ne fait qu'un avec la terre. C'est ma vie qui finit quand tu n'es plus là. C'est ma vie qui renaît quand j'entends ta voix. Bah non je ne t'aime pas.

C'est beaucoup plus doux que ça. C'est un bout du paradis qui borde mes rêves et les tisses d'or. C'est un souffle divin qui me chuchote que toi tu est ma sève. Je ne t'aime pas Iris.

C'est beaucoup plus fort que ça. Comment voudrais tu que je puisse te dire un mot qui n'existe pas et qui n'est jamais né… Si ce n'est au fond de mes yeux, écrit spécialement pour toi seulement lorsque tu veux y lire.

Sur ces mots l'amiral s'endormit. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais il avait dit ces phrases, les avaient laissé échapper de son cœur. Les marines autour s'étaient tous tût. Écoutant les mots de leur camarade. Lui qui parlait si rarement. L'alcool rend honnête dit-on.

\- Comment une fille a pu le mettre dans cet état ? questionna Kuzan qui n'en revenait toujours pas

\- J'ai vraiment envie de la voir… grogna Sengoku

\- Et si tu nous expliquait plutôt ce qui s'est passé Borsalino ? proposa la sage Tsuru

Ce dernier se garda pourtant de trop parler. Cette histoire été la vie privée de son ami. Il ne voulait pas lui nuire. Déjà qu'il avait peut être gâché l'amour de sa vie pas question d'en faire plus. Il esquiva alors simplement les questions et porta Sakazuki, tout en usant de son pouvoir afin que personne ne le voit, il lui fallut moins de cinq minutes pour le déposer dans l'appartement que l'amiral possède à Mariejoie.

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise en croisant Iris, dehors, alors qu'il retournait à la fête. Il s'arrêta et l'interpella :

\- J'ai tout entendu.

Borsalino tiqua. Comment ça ? Non c'était évident qu'elle parlait de la déclaration de Sakazuki mais comment ? Et qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? Sans y être invité la femme se confia :

\- Je suis allée aux toilettes puis je suis allée faire un tour. En rentrant je me suis dirigée vers votre salle et il a commencé à parler. Je suis restée derrière la porte et j'ai tout entendu. Puis je suis ressortie marcher un peu.

Borsalino fronça les sourcils. Ça tient. Mais elle est restée derrière la porte et personne ne l'a remarquée ? Il secoua la tête et décida de tout lui expliquer quand au fameux plan de Sakazuki. Seulement la première partie qui avait foiré. Il s'excusa et décida de la raccompagner auprès de son aimé.

\- Mais donc… Vous êtes… Fiancés ? Mariés ?

\- Sakazuki est compliqué, ria Iris, mais je le suis encore plus. Disons qu'on s'aime et c'est tout. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots à mettre sur notre relation si ce n'est le mot « amour ».

L'amiral jaune trouvait cela très juste. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Iris semblait préoccupée, paniquée même mais l'amiral ne releva pas, il nota quand même qu'il en parlerais avec son ami. Une fois conduite à bonne porte ils se saluèrent en silence.

Il avait un certain pré sentiment sans savoir si ce dernier était bon ou mauvais. L'amiral grimaça alors qu'il la voyait entrer dans l'appartement.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Pour qui dois je vivre ?

_**« S'il existe une réalité qui dépasse le rêve, c'est ceci : Vivre » - Victor Hugo**_

_**Chapitre 7 : Pour qui dois je vivre ?**_

Borsalino-san n'a même pas prit le temps de le déshabiller ou seulement de lui mettre une couverture. Je souris tout en soupirant et enlève mes talons pour me mettre un peu plus à l'aise, je vais avoir du boulot. Rapidement je me commence par lui enlever ces vêtements, il se réveille un peu, je pose ma main sur son estomac et je parviens à anticiper qu'il va pas tarder à dégueuler.

Il est incapable de parler mais ça m'est égal, ni une, ni deux, je le traîne jusqu'au toilettes. Là je laisse libre court à tout ce qu'il a ingurgité de ressortir par le biais de sa trachée. Je reste quand même avec lui, je l'aide à vomir, il ne parle toujours pas, ne s'est peut être même pas rendu compte de ma présence.

Puis il se rendort dès qu'il a eu finit de vomir. Il reste un homme finalement qui tombe ivre mort après une bonne cuite. Je le rampe de nouveau jusqu'au lit mais je peux difficilement le mettre dessus. Je décide alors que pour cette fois ci on dormira par terre, moi, j'ai l'habitude alors ça ne me dérange pas.

Je l'installe et décide d'aller prendre une douche. Au moment de me rhabiller je me rend compte que ma magnifique lingerie n'aura servi à rien et que en plus je n'ai pas pris le moindre vêtement de rechange. Je cherche des habits dans son placard et trouve un tee shirt noir, beaucoup trop grand pour moi il s'arrête en dessous de mes fesses. Ça me vas, je ne met pas de culotte et va m'allonger avec lui.

Sakazuki.

Il faudra qu'on parle. Il s'en ai passé des choses ce soir, beaucoup de choses. Est ce que je dois te les raconter ? Moi qui ai toujours voulu sauver mon monde… Accomplir la volonté des Dawn… Aujourd'hui je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était peut être pas ce que j'ai toujours voulu. J'ai été formaté par mes parents, ils sont de la deuxième génération des survivants européens.

Ils ont vécu, enfant les conséquences du drame écologique de l'Europe, ils en ont gardé un traumatisme et me l'ont transmis. Mais et moi ? Qu'est ce que je veux ? Je ferme les yeux et je me revois, enfant, le jour des mes dix ans :

_\- Flashback -_

\- Ouah ça a l'air trop bon ! Mon copain il aimera trop tous les gâteaux que je lui fe-

La main de ma mère s'écrase sur ma joue. Sur le coup je ne comprend pas. Je reste choquée mais pas trop, c'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude après tout.

\- Que se passe t'il mère ? Ai-je fauté ?

\- Cette cuisine c'est l'héritage de la France. Tu devras la transmettre à ton tour pour que nos ancêtres continuent à vivre. Cesse donc de penser à un potentiel compagnon masculin !

Une fois de plus je me reprend une claque. Sur l'autre joue cette fois ci. Mais… je ne comprend pas… :

\- Mère… ? Afin de pouvoir transmettre notre valeureux héritage il me faudra des enfants non ? A moins que j'ai manqué d'attention lors de mes cours de sciences de la vie et de la terre… Je crois bien qu'un homme est indispensable dans ce processus donc-

Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de rester dans l'incompréhension, ma mère s'énerve et me roue de coup :

\- Il est seulement nécessaire lors de la conception pour le reste tu l'élèvera seul et tu feras en sorte qu'il ne soit que français ! Qu'il n'ai que notre culture ! Et tu lui transmettra notre volonté ! Notre mission !

Elle continue à hurler tout en me mettant des coups de pieds. Mais même alors que je suis au sol, stoïque car j'ai appris à ne plus pleurer, je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer mon fils dans mes bras. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'imaginer moi même dans les bras d'un autre homme. De quelqu'un qui me protégera de ma mère.

Quelques jours plus tard ma mère accepte de me faire sortir de ma chambre. Mère m'a tout expliqué sur le monde extérieur, sur l'histoire, dans notre village il y a 11 autres familles et on doit procréer ensemble, entre nous pour conserver le sang européen. Les filles doivent faire deux enfants, un pour elle et l'autre pour le pays du garçon. Après tout il n'y a qu'une seule famille de chaque pays qui a pu s'en sortir.

Aujourd'hui, quelques jours après mes dix ans je vais rencontrer mon futur compagnon. Celui qui devra me donner un enfant et à qui je devrais aussi donner un enfant. Dans une autre vie je l'aurais appelé « mari » ou même « petit ami » mais mère dit que ce ne sera qu'un « compagnon ». Soit. Je dois le faire. Pour mes ancêtres.

Habillé de bleu, blanc et rouge aux couleurs de mon pays, je m'en vais rencontrer Daniel, habillé de rouge et blanc aux couleurs de la Suisse. Nos parents nous laisse seuls. On doit faire connaissance et dans quelques années on devra faire le processus de création.

\- Ça va ?

Je le regarde étrangement. J'ai le visage cabossé, des trous dans les cheveux, la lèvre ouverte et on vient me présenter celui qui devra m'imposer dix huit mois de grossesse non voulu. Comment ça pourrait aller.

\- Est ce ironique ?

Il ne répond pas. Il soupire, s'allonge et croise ces doigts derrière son crâne.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Iris Dawn Ywersem et toi ?

\- Ça sonne pas tellement français ton truc.

\- Mère dit qu'au contraire nous sommes les plus français. On vient des gaulois je te rappelle et notre sang a été préservé tous ces millénaires. Notre nom est pur. Et le tient ?

\- Daniel Saussure. Enfin Daniel Dawn Saussure du coup.

Il a omit le « Dawn » ? Je le regarde effarée, ma mère m'aurait tué si j'avais fait ça ne serait ce qu'une fois dans ma vie ! Le Dawn est sacré il-

\- Représente la volonté de nos ancêtres je sais. Mais j'ai pas envie de vivre pour des gens morts. Je veux vivre pour moi et accomplir mes rêves.

Tout mon corps tremble. Des sueurs froides me traversent le dos. Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?

\- Tu as des rêves Iris ? … Iris ?

Je crois que ça a fait un peu trop d'émotion pour la petite fille que je suis. Je me suis évanouis. Ma mère m'avait posé beaucoup de question sur cet incident mais j'ai juste dit que j'avais eu un coup de chaud malgré que l'été n'est pas très oppressant en Nouvelle Calédonie. Mais c'est passé.

Et depuis j'y réfléchis. A ce que Daniel m'avait dit, je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Vivre pour moi ? Ai je le droit ? Mes rêves ? Mais est ce que j'en ai ?

On s'est revu plusieurs fois avec Daniel, jusqu'à nos quinze ans on est devenu très amis. Il m'a montré une autre vision de la vie, totalement différente de celle que ma mère m'a inculqué jusque là. Et puis du coup je suis devenu beaucoup plus désobéissante, je commençais à essayer de voler par moi même.

Ma mère voulait que je porte un enfant qui deviendra français dès ma puberté, mais j'ai compris que si elle voulait ça c'était uniquement pour pouvoir l'élever elle même… Donc avec Daniel on a résisté. Et tant mieux par ce que ces parents sont beaucoup plus compréhensible que ma mère. D'ailleurs la chance… Il a un père et une mère lui.

Je pense souvent à ce qui ce serait passé si j'avais eu un père, il vit forcément dans le village puisqu'il est européen comme ma mère mais à part Daniel je ne connais pas les autres. Chacun vit caché. L'Europe ne devait pas être la parfaite définition du mot « union » pas vrai ? Après tout il y avait une quarantaine de pays et seulement douze d'entre eux on pu voir quelques habitants s'en sortir.

Et au final ce ne sont que ces douze là qui ont survécu que ma mère me demande de retenir. Et les autres alors ? Sont ils seulement morts ? Tous ces pays qu'on ne pourra même pas nommer, n'ont ils donc aucune valeur ? Aucune importance ? Dans nos cœurs à nous, les douze survivants, on devrait les incarner eux aussi !

Mais Daniel dit que je me prend trop la tête. Ma mère m'a expliqué que dans le vingtième siècle, le siècle de la guerre la Suisse est toujours resté neutre. C'est pour ça qu'elle veut que j'enfante avec lui, par ce que sa culture biologique sera moins présente que si c'était un pays imposant et remplis d'histoire commune avec la France comme l'Angleterre.

Mais moi tout ça ça m'est de plus en plus égale. Quand je réfléchis au futur je me dis que je me fiche du reste du monde, que je veux juste vivre ma vie. Tranquille, calme. Heureuse. Mais ma mère dit que c'est égoïste et que c'est l'égoïsme qui a tué l'Europe. Mais l'humain n'a t'il pas le droit d'être égoïste ? Juste une vie.

Et pourquoi ça devrait être moi ? Ou Daniel ? Ou notre futur enfant ? Juste à cause de notre naissance ? De notre sang ? Juste parce qu'on a survécu on doit vivre pour les morts ? Les incarner eux, leurs idéaux et leurs rêves ? Mais est ce qu'on a le choix ? Que sera t'on si on refuse ? Des égoïstes ?

Et si on acceptent mais qu'on échouent ? Parce qu'après tout c'est ce qui est arrivé à la génération qui nous précède. Ils ont échoués et nous laisse maintenant un fardeau qu'on a pas le droit de lâcher.

Et nous même on doit faire des enfants pour leur donner à leur tour le fardeau qu'on nous a laissé et ainsi de suite.

C'est donc ça la vie de ceux qui sont né avec le mot Dawn dans leur nom ? On a rien demandé à personne. C'est injuste.

Tout ça je le garde pour moi. Je n'en parle pas même avec Daniel. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi ou qui être. L'incarnation de l'Europe ? De la France ? Ou juste une femme libre ? Ça me plairait aussi. J'aime la science et les machines. Je voudrais être scientifique.

Scientifique. Et femme. Et mère. Avoir une famille et un métier. Est ce que c'est trop demander ? Est ce que j'ai le droit ? Est ce que j'en suis capable ?

_Oui._

A partir de nos quinze ans avec Daniel on s'est mit à découvrir un peu nos corps respectives. Mais il faisait toujours attention à ne pas me mettre enceinte, ce n'était pas son but. On voulait juste prendre du plaisir ensemble, deux amis. C'est ce qu'il était. Quand j'imaginais ma petite vie de couple, ce n'était pas Daniel l'homme avec qui je dormais. Non c'est un homme grand et fort, qui me protégeras et me permettra de vivre mes rêves. En échange je serais son refuge.

Daniel c'est juste mon ami, mon meilleur ami.

J'avais dix sept ans, mon futur était encore flou à cette époque. Je ne savais toujours pas si je devais vivre pour moi ou pour mon peuple et pour l'histoire. Mais aussi pour le monde entier, ils sont coincés avec ces puces dans le cerveau. Moi, nous, les Dawn on est les seuls à ne pas en avoir donc on est les seuls à pouvoir potentiellement sauver le reste du monde.

Ou bien est ce trop tard ? En réalité je dois étudier pour le savoir. Mais comment ?

Je n'ai pas pu réfléchir, le bruit sourd d'un avion passant au dessus de moi m'a totalement arrêté dans ma réflexion. A ce moment là j'attendais Daniel dans un coin un peu à l'écart du village qu'on utilise pour donner libre court à nos courts ébats d'adolescent.

C'est pour cette stupide raison que j'ai réussie à éviter le bombardement. Oui je pourrais difficilement décrire la suite. A part beaucoup de bruit, beaucoup beaucoup de poussière j'ai du mal à avoir des souvenirs clairs.

Mais je me rappelle quand même de deux choses, deux choses qui ont marqué ma vie et qui se sont imposé comme dirigeants de cette dernière.

Dès le début des bombardements j'ai eu le réflexe de courir vers le village. Et je l'ai vu. Mon meilleur. Écrasé sous un énorme arbre, le visage poussiéreux, du sang coulait de plusieurs endroit sur son beau visage. Le tronc d'arbre recouvrait tout son buste, je devinais que ces jambes devaient être brisé.

Il m'a fallut une seconde pour arriver à une conclusion simple et concise : Daniel va mourir. Impossible de le sauver à moins d'avoir des équipements à la pointe de la technologie ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

Sur le coup je n'ai même pas réussie à pleurer. Je l'ai juste regarder je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée comme ça. Les avions passaient au dessus de ma tête, beaucoup plus haut. Ils nous on bombardés et ils partent aussi simplement. Qui ? Pourquoi ?

Quand ces deux mots ont résonné dans mon esprit, ça a déclenché mes larmes. Je l'ai ai laissé coulé. Elles tombèrent sur le front de Daniel qui reprit connaissance. Il toussa des glaires de sang qui retombèrent sur son cou. Un énorme jaillissement sortit de sa gorge, il essaya de parler mais je comprit que ça allait être difficile vu que ces cordes vocales et ces poumons étaient compressés.

J'envisageai une seconde à abréger ces souffrances mais je savais que je n'en n'étais pas capable. Je continua à pleurer. Mon front sur le sien, je l'entendit chuchoter ces derniers mots :

\- Sourire… Beau…

Il cracha encore mais continua, mettant toutes ses forces, tout le reste de sa vie dans les phrases qu'il voulait me transmettre :

\- Trouve celui qui te fera sourire Iris… Vis… Pour toi… Et n'oublie pas de…

Un second jaillissement l'interrompit. Ses yeux devinrent blanc. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent et un dernier soupir sortit de son âme :

\- Sourire.

Puis il reposa enfin en paix. Daniel. Je prit sa tête entre mes mains et pleura. Longtemps. Je me rappelle juste que quand je me suis arrêtée la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel. Bizarrement je me suis dirigée vers le village. Le bombardement a été plus qu'intense, court certes mais si puissant.

Les dégâts en témoignaient. Tout était détruit, nature, bâtiments. L'odeur était horrible. D'un pas las je tenta de rejoindre ma maison, je m'attendais déjà à trouver ma mère, ou plutôt son cadavre mais ce que je vit me surpris encore plus.

Elle été empalée, un énorme morceau de bois lui traversait le buste, mais elle avait encore un souffle de vie. Comme pour Daniel je n'eut pas besoin de plus d'une seconde de réflexion, l'hémorragie s'était limité certes mais dès lors que l'on enlèvera le bois il ne lui faudra pas plus de quelques secondes pour mourir.

\- Iris ?

Mes genoux au sol, j'ouvris les yeux et la regarda. Ces yeux sont sombres, les miens verts. Peut être je tiens ça de mon père ? Mais pourquoi est ce que je pense à quelqu'un qui n'a jamais existé dans ma vie alors que ma mère est devant moi en train de mourir ?

\- Vis…

Encore une fois sa voix me sort de mes pensées. Je vois ma vie défilée devant moi, l'impression que je suis actuellement en train de vivre mes derniers instants.

\- Vis pour la France, l'Europe et le Monde. Tu portes en toi les derniers espoirs de l'humanité. Va, vis et gagne. Pour tes ancêtres, pour tes descendants. Pour le passé et le futur.

Sur ces mots elle s'éteignit. Les yeux ouverts, son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Elle aussi avait mit toute son énergie dans ces dernières phrases.

Qui sait encore combien de temps je resta là, à genoux le regard dans le vide ? Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'une fois que je repris mes esprits, le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel.

C'est lourd. Cette mission. Le monde. C'est lourd.

Oui, je suis égoïste. J'ai cherché des survivants, pas pour les sauver, non, seulement pour partager ce fardeau. J'avais besoin d'aide. Mais après une journée à avoir enterrer tous les corps, douze tombes avec celles de ma mère, il n'y avait qu'une seule observation à tirer de ce massacre.

Je suis l'unique survivante des Dawn.

Je dois vivre pour tous les morts, pour tous les vivants et pour tous ceux qui vivront.

C'était là le commencement de ma nouvelle vie.

Mais quel vie mon dieu.

Plusieurs fois j'ai songé à mourir, à me suicider. Plusieurs fois j'ai imploré Dieu, pourquoi ne suis je pas morte comme ma mère ? Comme Daniel ? Comme les douze ? Pourquoi ? Quel est le sens de ma présence ici ? Quel est ma mission ?

J'ai dix sept ans. Jusqu'à mes vingts cinq ans j'ai vécu seule. De bateau en bateau, j'allais de continent en contient. Toujours en me cachant. Dès que quelqu'un me voyait, toutes les puces du monde étaient avertit : j'étais la seule qui avait le cerveau intact. La seule qui vivait sans puce. La seule qui refusait de se plier au système mondial.

La Dawn.

L'ennemi numéro 1.

La cible.

L'animale.

Impossible de vivre avec qui que ce soit. Même dans les tribus les plus à l'écart d'Afrique ou d'Amérique du Sud, tout le monde avait cette cicatrice sur l'oreille droite. Tout le monde s'était fait implanté ces satanés trucs criminels.

De mes dix sept à mes vingts cinq ans. Seule. Au début je pouvais quand même rester avec des animaux rejetés comme moi, des chats de gouttières ou des chiens errants. Mais avec le temps même eux ont finis avec un microprocesseur dans la boîte crânienne.

Très vite je me suis retrouvée seule. Et dans les moments où je trouvais une corde ou un bout de verre, je repensais à ces bras imaginaires qui me prendrait contre son torse musclé. Cette aura qui n'existait pas me rassurait. Je me rendais compte qu'au fond je n'était qu'une enfant qui croyait au prince charmant, qui croyait à l'amour.

Sauver le monde n'était pas de mon ressort. Je n'avais pas les capacités d'assumer ça. Ce n'est pas pour moi.

Mais les paroles de ma mère me revenait à l'esprit et je me m'était alors à faire des pompes, à courir, à faire du sport. J'essayais de me rappeler de toutes ces recettes de cuisines, des chansons qu'elle m'a apprises, de l'histoire qu'elle m'a enseigné. Je les écrivais dans des livres, dans des papiers errants. Des phrases, mots, lettres, courbes qui ne trouveront jamais de yeux pour les lire.

La puce détecte les lectures légales des lectures illégales. Dès lors qu'un texte non autorisé par les gouvernements est entre les mains d'un humain, il devient incapable de les lire. Un cerveau totalement contrôlés par les puissants.

Je me rassurais en me disant que j'avais au moins échappé à ça. Mais au prix de quoi ? Et si j'acceptais d'en avoir une, de puce dans le cerveau, je trouverais peut être l'être aimé. Devais abandonné mes ancêtres au prix de mon rêve ? Ma mère pour Daniel ?

Il n'y a pas de bon choix à un dilemme.

Alors je survivais. Puis dans l'année de mes vingts cinq ans, à coup d'énigmes j'ai atterrit dans un laboratoire. En Amérique latine, dans ce qui était avant l'Argentine. Des résistants. Le laboratoire disposait de tous l'équipement à la pointe de la technologie et surtout il parvenait à tromper les puces.

Tout le monde avait un masque, nous avions l'interdiction de parler ou même d'essayer de communiquer d'une quelconque manière. Chacun avait ces équipements et un appartement, nous étions nourris et logés.

Par qui ? Dans quel but ?

Je l'ignorais et jusqu'à aujourd'hui je l'ignore toujours. Mais ce système m'allait très bien, chaque semaine nous avions une mission et nous devions l'accomplir. Ça pouvait aller de la création à un logiciel pour enfant jusqu'à l'étude d'une nouvelle cellule ou bien faire des recherches sur un médicament. En parallèle nous pouvions utiliser le matériel à nos fins personnels.

C'est lorsqu'il a fallut étudier un médicament japonais que j'ai découvert que la puce était désormais intégré dès l'embryon afin de ne laisser aucune cicatrice mais surtout afin qu'elle ne puisse jamais être retirée. Le médicament était donné aux hommes afin de modifier leurs spermatozoïdes mais aussi aux femmes enceintes.

C'est un processus long et dangereux sur plusieurs génération pour avoir des humains génétiquement modifiés. Ils veulent faire en sorte qu'aucun enfant ne puisse survivre sans que la mère porteuse prenne leur médicament et ainsi la puce sera intégré au cerveau pendant que ce dernier sera formé, il ne fera qu'un avec le cerveau. En modifiant les gènes et en ayant un contrôle total sur le cerveau ils veulent créer de nouvelles races.

Inhumain.

Y a t'il d'autres mots pour décrire ce projet ?

Ce n'est ni en tant que Dawn ni en tant que femme que je me devais de me révolter, mais juste en tant qu'humaine.

C'est au nom de l'humanité que l'année de mes quarante ans j'ai décidé de foutre la pagaille lors de la cérémonie du prix Nobel de la paix. A qui allaient ils remettre le trophée ? Je vous le donne en mille. Le président japonais. Quel blague.

Je suis intervenu en public, devant le monde entier. Et j'ai réussie à m'enfuir. Seule. Et je me retrouva comme quand j'avais dix sept ans, seule.

Sauf que maintenant le monde avait une image sur mon nom, j'étais une cible bien plus facile. En quelques dixièmes de seconde le monde entier connaissait mon visage et au moindre regard ils étaient tous alertés de ma position.

Seule contre le monde j'ai décidé de mourir mais de mourir en sauvant l'avenir. Tant pis pour mon prince charmant. Tant pis pour les enfants que je ne porterais jamais. Tant pis pour tes derniers mots Daniel. Tant pis pour les tiens Maman.

J'ai passé les cinq années suivantes de ma vie non seulement à m'entraîner en infiltration mais aussi à récupérer le plus d'appareils électronique possible. La discrétion était devenu mon plus grand principe de vie, discrétion qui va de paire avec camouflage.

Je n'avais qu'un but en tête : aller au Japon. Trouver le laboratoire qui développe cette horreur et me faire arme de chair c'est-à-dire me faire exploser et emporter cette horreur dans l'au delà avec moi. Juste avant j'aurais évidemment piraté les données depuis le système interne pour tout supprimer et pourquoi pas essayer de rendre inactif toutes les puces du pays ?

Même s'il ne reste pas beaucoup d'humain ça aurait fait un beau dernier geste avant la mort non ? J'aurais en soi créé d'autres Dawn, d'autres gens libres de toutes contraintes cérébrales. Mais bon il a fallut que je manque de vigilance et que je me fasse attraper par ce robot…

_\- Fin du flashback -_

Et me voilà là. Allongée sur ce torse de rêve, ce torse de mes rêves. Sakazuki est l'homme dont j'ai rêvé depuis l'enfance. Et lui aussi il s'est plus ou moins déclaré à moi même si il avait trois grammes dans le sang quand il l'a dit.

Cette situation, cet homme et ce que j'ai découvert ce soir. Ça change tout. Sakazuki… Est ce que je pourrais pas simplement t'aimer ? Est ce qu'on pourra pas simplement être ensemble pour le temps qu'il nous reste à vivre ?

Est ce que je devrais abandonner la volonté de mes ancêtres ? Cette volonté qui n'a jamais été réellement mienne.

Je caresse la peau lisse de mon amant et pense à Daniel, il voulait juste vivre. Pourquoi l'a t'on tué ? Je veux qu'on me l'explique. Daniel n'a pas voulu la fin de l'électronique… Il ne représentait en aucun cas la volonté des Dawn. Il voulait juste vivre.

Mais comment vivre si nous sommes obligé de nous plier à une autorité dépourvu de toute humanité et de toute considération pour les sentiments ? Une entité sans compassion. Est ce ça le final de l'humanité. Ils ont utilisé la plus grande catastrophe écologique de l'humanité pour pouvoir contrôler tout le monde mais malgré ça ils ne seront jamais plus fort que la nature.

Est ce qu'il existe un Dieu ? Si l'homme est à l'image de Dieu pourquoi se comporte t'il comme le diable ?

Mais ici c'est différent. Ce soir j'ai eu la confirmation que je ne pourrais jamais rentrer dans mon monde mais j'ai aussi eu la confirmation que j'avais partiellement remplis ma mission, la volonté des Dawn a été transmise.

Le flambeau brûle encore. La flamme n'est pas éteinte, juste étouffée. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Est ce que maintenant je ne pourrais pas juste… Vivre ce que j'ai toujours voulu vivre ? Une vie… normale ? Ou alors je devrais encore avoir un rôle à jouer à l'avenir ?

Le fait que je sois tombée sur Sakazuki n'est pas anodin… Maintenant que j'y pense, son peuple aussi a été massacré. Par des pirates il m'avait dit. Mais en est il sûr ? Quel intérêt aurait des pirates a totalement tué jusqu'à la dernière personne un peuple vivant en autarcie ?

Je continue à caresser son torse. Je le vois remuer, visiblement il n'est pas totalement endormis. J'imagine qu'avec tout ce qu'il a vomis il est un peu plus conscient maintenant.

\- Iris ?

Je ne parviens pas à répondre. Je ne me rend compte que maintenant qu'avec tout ce que j'avais dans la tête, des milliers de larmes se sont échappés de mes yeux, ma gorge est nouée et mon corps tremble.

Sakazuki semble s'en rendre compte même si visiblement il a du mal à voir correctement. Il aussi du mal à bouger, visiblement sa tête le fait incroyablement souffrir. Mais après plusieurs efforts il réussi à me prendre dans ces bras.

Je me laisse alors aller, je pleure toutes les larmes que mon corps a retenu depuis mes dix sept ans. Les bras dont je rêvais ils sont là. Le torse de mes songes il est là. L'homme de ma vie c'est lui. On se connaît que depuis deux jours mais notre amour est tellement évident. Notre histoire et sa conclusion sont évidentes.

Comment pourrais je en aimer un autre.

On finit nous deux par s'endormir. Je me sens comme un doudou qu'un enfant sert de toutes ces forces. En sécurité.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Les premiers rayons du soleil me réveille. Je suis dans la même position qu'hier, et toujours aussi perdue qu'hier d'ailleurs. Une nuit, beaucoup de pensée et beaucoup de larmes mais aucun changement.

Enfin. Je dois trouver de quoi m'habiller. Je laisse Sakazuki dormir et fouille dans son placard. Je trouve un survêtement noir, bien bien trop large pour moi mais en usant de quelques techniques je peux peut être arranger ça ? La débrouille ça me connaît.

En cinq minutes je le coupe pour qu'il soit à ma taille et j'utilise deux élastique pour en faire un sarouel. Je met une de ces chemises rouges à fleur et la plie de sorte à ce qu'elle devienne un croc top. Je fait un nœud à la taille, et je remonter les manches.

Un sarouel taille basse avec un croc top… On voit mes abdos qui témoignent de ma pratique quotidienne et très longue d'un sport intensif et régulier. J'aime bien. J'ai laissé quelques boutons ouvert donc ma poitrine est aussi mise en valeur. Par contre le pantalon est bien trop ample dommage ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre de vêtement.

Mais on va faire avec.

Je regarde l'heure et voit qu'il est à peine six heures du matin. Je sors de l'appartement pour chercher les cuisines. J'imagine que il doit y avoir une sorte de cafétéria ou cantine. Un truc du genre. Et j'ai raison, je trouve rapidement le réfectoire. Une multitude table sont installées, certains soldats sont déjà en train de manger. Ils ont tous un journal dans les mains.

En me voyant l'un manque de s'étouffer. On voit à peine ma peau… Il leur en faut peu à ces puceaux de soldats. Je deviens le centre d'attention de la quelques dizaines d'homme. Mais je ne fais pas gaffe, je parle avec la cuisinière et lui demande la permission de pouvoir cuisiner moi même un repas pour mon compagnon.

Là aussi tous les cuisiniers semblent avoir le journal dans les mains. Je deviens encore le centre d'attention. Il me laisse une partie de leur atelier en m'expliquant plusieurs choses. Je me met à cuisiner, mes techniques sont différentes des leurs et je cuisine des choses qu'ils n'ont jamais vu avant, ils me posent des questions. Rapidement je leur explique que je viens d'un pays très lointain, ils prennent alors des notes et chacun y vas de son commentaire :

\- Que Sakazuki-san a de la chance de pouvoir manger votre cuisine tous les jours !

\- Comparé à nos techniques, les vôtres sont impressionnantes !

\- Quel talent… Mais quel pays à une culture culinaire si développé ?

J'essaie de remercier tout le monde, de répondre à tous mais je deviens vite surcharger. Au bout de deux bonnes heures je finis enfin les trois plateaux. Un pour Sakazuki, un pour Borsalino et le dernier pour moi. J'ai fait aussi du rab pour les autres soldats à l'aide de l'ensemble des cuisiniers. Finalement c'est tout le monde qui vont pouvoir profiter d'un petit déjeuner à base d'œuf à la coque, de crêpes, pancakes et des macarons pour tous les goûts, spécialité de mon pays.

Tout ça avec des pâtes à tartiner, du beurre de cacahuète et du caramel fait par moi même… J'espère que mon Sakazuki sera content. Pour lui et Borsalino j'ai rajouté quelques fruits en forme de salade avec un café laité et mousseux.

Ils vont aimés.

J'étais en train de réfléchir à comment le leur ramener quand je les ai vu arriver au loin. L'amiral Kizaru été habillé de la même façon qu'hier, il est mort de rire. Sakazuki plus légèrement, un débardeur blanc, son pantalon rouge et son immense manteau blanc posé sur ses épaules nus. Il rigole moins que son ami, je crois même qu'il rougis sous son teint bronzé.

Je me dirige vers eux, je salue l'amiral jaune et me dirige vers mon homme de braise. En parlant de braise j'ai toujours aucune idée de comment son pouvoir s'utilise.

\- Pourquoi t'es partie sans me réveillé ? Ne fais plus ça et surtout pas après une gueule de bois, encore moins après celle d'hier.

Je comprend qu'il a du avoir un peu peur. Je m'excuse dans un rire qu'il est le seul à pouvoir me provoquer et on se dirige vers le plateau que j'ai préparé :

\- Je t'ai rajouté une boisson spécialement faites pour les lendemains de soirée trop arrosée Sakazuki comme ça tu pourras manger sans avoir envie de vomir ! C'est à base de gingembre, de graines de fenouils, y a un jaune d'œuf et à peu près treize autres éléments. C'est pas bon mais il nécessaire que tu l'ingurgite avant le repas.

Il grimace et résiste. Je lui dit qu'il doit assumer ces actes. Borsalino le défie de ne pas pouvoir le boire d'une traite :

\- C'est impossible c'est beaucoup trop amer personne ne peut boire ça d'un seul coup…

\- Ah oui t'es sûr ? me rétorque Sakazuki dans un sourire provocateur

Non il va quand même pas… Il prend la grande boisson et se met à tout avaler. Borsalino se met à rire et moi je commence à avoir la nausée rien qu'en le regardant faire. Il sert les poings, ferme les yeux, il devient de plus en plus pâle à vue d'œil et finit par poser le verre. La bouche fermé il avale une dernière gorgé et tire la langue victorieux avant de vite se tenir l'estomac et de chuchoter qu'il va vomir.

Je rejoint Borsalino dans son fou rire :

\- Je t'avais prévenu !

Mais la boisson devra quand même faire effet très rapidement. Il boit de l'eau pour faire passer le goût amer et commence à manger même si une main reste sur son estomac.

Autour de nous je vois bien que notre table est le centre d'attention du matin. Tout le monde à un journal dans les mains, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il y a de si impressionnant sur ces pages. Mais Borsalino continue à taquiner Sakazuki, les deux se disputent et ça me fait rire.

Un petit déjeuner à la française rythmé par les rires. L'image de Daniel apparaît dans mon esprit.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Méfies toi d'elle

_**« Il n'y a que les trompeurs qui se méfient des autres » - Machiavel **_

_**Chapitre 8 : Méfies toi d'elle**_

Ouch. Mal à la tête.

Et tient il fait froid non ? Mais non qu'est ce que je raconte je suis en magma. Mais pourtant il manque un truc là…

J'ouvre les yeux et j'essaie de regarder autour de moi mais ma tête me fait souffrir. J'abandonne et laisse tomber mes paupières. Dans le noir de mon esprit, j'essaie de me rappeler d'hier. Borsalino a tout fait foiré. Et après ?

Ma tête se met à tourner quand bien même j'ai les yeux fermés.

Le froid.

Le manque.

Il manque Iris dans mes bras.

Brusquement et en oubliant totalement la douleur je regarde autour de moi plus attentivement. Ok je suis bien dans mon appartement. Par terre… Mais il y a un deuxième oreiller. Je l'empoigne et plonge mon visage dedans avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

Iris a dormis ici avec moi j'en suis sûr. Je reconnaîtrait son odeur parmi mille. Enfin non en vrai c'est juste une odeur féminine qu'il y a dans cet oreiller mais quel autre femme aurait pu dormir avec moi à part elle ?

Je me lève et manque de tomber à cause de mon mal de crâne. Dans la salle de bain je vois ces vêtements d'hier. Aucun doute elle est passée par là et on a passé la nuit ensemble. J'en suis sur maintenant.

Mais donc la question c'est où est ce qu'elle est là ? Je grogne. C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive, d'être aussi désamparé au réveil. Même après une soirée arrosé je n'ai jamais été dans cet état.

J'aimerais passer sous la douche mais je me contente d'un peu de déodorant, j'ai beaucoup trop mal à la tête pour passer ma jambe au dessus de la baignoire. C'est un coup à glisser et à mourir bêtement. Ah mais non c'est vrai que je suis en magma.

En pensant au magma je me rend compte que mon ensemble de smoking rouge me manque beaucoup. Je prend le pantalon et après avoir trébuché en essayant de passer une jambe je me retrouve au sol, en train de rouler pour réussir à le mettre.

Neuf minutes plus tard j'y arrive enfin. Encore une de plus et je sortait à poil.

J'aurais bien voulu mettre une chemise mais rien que de penser au bouton que je vais devoir fermer j'ai la flemme. J'attrape un débardeur blanc que je mettais à l'époque où j'étais vice amiral. Ce sera suffisant même si il devenu un peu petit pour moi. Assis sur mon lit je met mes chaussures mais décide de ne pas faire mes lacets.

J'ai voulu mettre mes gants mais là aussi je n'arrivais pas à mettre les doigts dans les bons trous. Pas grave.

Après au final une bonne heure pour réussir à m'habiller je pose mon manteau sur mes épaules et commence à avancer. Je tombe nez à nez avec Borsalino et Kuzan qui ont aussi leur appartement juste à côté.

La mauvaise journée commence.

\- Salut Baudelaire, ricane Kuzan

\- Heeey Sakazukiii, sourit Borsalino

Je me tient la tête et ne répond pas vraiment. Je les regarde étrangement. J'essaie de me rappeler comment on s'est connu mais je me rend compte que j'en ai rien à faire. Puis je me rappelle :

\- Bor… salino. Iris ? Enfin hier ? Il s'est passé, un long bâillement m'interrompt, quoi ?

\- Eh bien… Tu est sur de vouloir savoir ?

\- Je vais te le dire moi, commence Kuzan, tu lui as dit que tu ne l'aimais pas et elle a tout entendu !

Je regarde Borsalino avec de gros yeux… Comment ça ?

\- Bah, hésite t'il, c'est à peu près çaa…

Nié ? Pardon ? Quoi ? Je- ?

\- Mais noon on rigole gros bêta, dit l'autre crétin des glaces, tu lui a plutôt fait ta plus belle déclaration ! J'espère qu'elle en vaut le coup parce qu'elle te chamboule beaucoup t'aurais du t'entendre, puis il éclate de rire

Je regarde de nouveau Borsalino pour voir si il va confirmer ou non puis il répond :

\- Bah, hésite t'il, c'est à peu près çaa…

Mais quoi ?

Kuzan éclate de rire et les deux commencent à avancer. Toujours sous le choc j'avance aussi aux côtés de Borsalino. Il se met à m'expliquer un peu plus dans les détails, Kuzan prend un autre chemin pour aller voir les vices amiraux.

Avec Borsalino il continue à me raconter la soirée d'hier. Il ne cesse de se moquer de moi, heureusement que je suis bronzé, ça se voit un peu moins quand je rougis.

\- Mais en tout cas le principal c'est que vous n'êtes pas vraiment en dispute vous deux, dit t'il joyeusement

Mais pourquoi elle est partie comme ça alors ? Et surtout où est elle ?

\- Tu as vu le journal ? C'est la première fois de l'histoire que les impressions sont en couleur… Mais ça en vaut la peine elle est incroyable la femme de l'amiral !

Un bruit de couloir… Un chuchotement quelques croisements derrière nous. Je fronce les sourcils. Je m'attendais à ce qu'on parle de nous, de notre couple, mais des impressions en couleur sérieusement ? Même pour l'exécution de Roger il n'y en a pas eu. Impossible.

\- C'est pas sérieux si ? me demande Borsalino

\- Aucune idée j'ai pas le journal entre les mains.

Je reste un peu perplexe. Borsalino le voit et il me parle à nouveau de mes deux mensonges que je lui avait demandé d'appuyer hier soir. Il m'énerve, je soupire et l'ignore.

On arrive à la cafétéria. Les regards se braquent sur moi. Celui des soldats ne me choquent pas mais les cuisiniers aussi semblent enjoués à l'idée de me voir, ça c'est beaucoup plus bizarre. J'ai jamais été proche du personnel d'une quelconque façon. Puis j'aperçois sur plusieurs plateau des biscuits colorés.

Des macaronis je crois. Aucune idée de comment ça s'appelle mais c'est un truc du pays à Iris ça. Et je finis par la voir, elle se précipite vers moi. Je sais pas trop comment la saluer, je suis hésitant mais elle absolument pas, elle m'enlace seulement et salue joyeusement Borsalino. Ces deux là ont l'air de bien s'entendre mais en même temps Borsalino a un talent pour s'entendre avec absolument tout le monde.

Elle me force à boire cette boisson dégueulasse. Existe il des mots pour décrire ce goût horrible ? Non je ne crois pas. Mais fierté oblige, je devais me montrer digne devant ma… ma… Enfin bref je dois me montrer digne.

Mais je me serais montré plus digne dans un face à face contre Barbe Blanche que contre ce liquide sortie des enfers. J'aurais au moins eu pour récompense d'entendre son magnifique rire. Je sens Iris heureuse, tout le long du repas. J'aurais voulu que ce moment dure encore longtemps. Mais j'ai vu Sengoku pénétrer dans la salle.

Je sais qu'il veut que je la lui présente. Mais je peux pas, c'est trop ambiguë avec Iris et ça l'est encore plus avec Sengoku. C'est bizarre de lui présenter Iris dans une situation pareil…

Moi et Sengoku j'ai longtemps pensé qu'on était comme père et fils mais après Rosinante est arrivé et là j'ai vu qui était le Sengoku papa, c'est pas celui qu'il avait été avec moi. J'ai compris qu'il ne me considérais pas vraiment comme son fils et donc que je n'avais pas à le considérer comme mon père malgré que c'était largement le cas.

Je n'avais plus le droit. Puis après tout je ne l'ai jamais appelé « papa », enfant jusqu'à l'arrivée de Rosinante je l'appelait « goku-tôchan » soit une sorte de « papa goku » mais je l'appelais pas vraiment « papa ». Remarque Rosinante non plus. Peut être finalement est ce Sengoku qui n'a jamais voulu d'enfant ?

Oh puis j'en sais rien. Je sais juste que j'ai aucune envie que lui et Iris se croisent, je préfère au moins pour l'instant la garder loin de lui. Peut être j'essaie de protéger Iris en agissant comme cela ? Après tout elle est d'un autre monde. Comment réagirais Sengoku s'il l'apprenait ? Lui qui est sûrement au courant des secrets du monde ?

Quoi qu'il en soit dès que je l'ai vu j'ai pressé Iris pour qu'on parte. Borsalino a immédiatement compris, Iris été un peu plus perdue mais elle a l'instinct pour reconnaître le danger, c'est une fugitive après tout alors elle m'a écouté sans faire d'histoire.

J'avais un pied hors de la cafeteria, Iris était devant moi, puis la voix de Sengoku a grondé dans mon dos :

\- Sakazuki.

Mon corps s'est contracté de toute part.

\- Retourne à l'appart j'arrive, chuchotais je à Iris

Une goutte de sueur sur le front, elle hocha la tête et partie presque en courant. Je me retourna aux trois quarts, regardant Sengoku. On a beaux être à deux extrémités de la salle, pas besoin de crier pour se faire entendre. Personne n'ose respirer.

Même Kuzan, Borsalino et moi même qui sont hiérarchiquement les meilleurs ont est figé devant Sengoku.

\- Oui chef ? Je peux vous aider ?

\- On va un peu parler nous deux.

Nos regards s'affrontent. Je déglutit. Vraiment ? Là ? Dans la cafèt ?

\- On se donne rendez vous dans votre bureau dans quelques minutes j'imagine ?

\- Non ici c'est très bien. Mais il est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de monde.

Il déversa toute son aura d'un coup. Le haki des rois. La grande majorité des hommes et femmes présents tombèrent raide. Les autres encore conscient se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Il ne resta que les vices amiraux, les amiraux et Sengoku.

Je crois que Sengoku est vraiment très énervé. Faudra essayer de la jouer diplomate. C'est bien le seul dans la marine devant qui je me fais petit quand il est énervé.

Je m'assoit à la table où j'étais avec Borsalino. Sengoku se met devant moi. Les autres s'assoient autour. Aucun de nous n'a un plateau repas sauf Borsalino qui propose un macaroni rose à Sengoku. Ce dernier le fusille du regard et je me mord la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas rire. C'est toujours dans ce genre de situation critique que j'ai envie d'exploser de rire.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire Sakazuki ?

\- Rien chef.

Il pose devant moi le journal du jour. « PREMIÈRE ÉDITION EN COULEUR POUR L'AMIRAL AKAINU QUI MONTRE SA FEMME » en gros titre.

Bordel c'était vrai les éditions en couleur ? Tout ça pour ça ? La première page il n'y a pas d'image, évidemment ils n'en n'ont mis qu'à l'intérieur pour obliger les gens à acheter. La première page ils ne font que décrire notre entrée, le fait que je l'ai embrasser et qu'on ai des alliances assorties.

Je tourne les pages et je vois des grands plans sur le visage d'Iris, je fait un sourire en coin que j'essaie malgré tout de contrôler, mais elle est si jolie. Je feuillette encore un peu, il y a la photo où on s'embrasse et une deuxième quand on s'embrassait dans l'ascenseur. Nos deux silhouettes sont toutes noirs et en fond la lune nous encadre. Faudra que je remercie les journalistes, elles sont magnifiques toutes ces images.

Je finit par fermer le journal et regarde Sengoku :

\- Et donc ?

\- Et donc t'as pas l'impression de mettre ta femme en danger ?

\- Zephyr a bien vu sa famille se faire tuer alors qu'il l'a gardait caché au fin fond de West Blue non ?

Sengoku fronce les sourcils, je sens aussi le regard de Kuzan sur moi, il déteste qu'on parle de Zephyr. Mais malgré tout je continue :

\- Être avec moi l'aurait de toute façon mise en danger mais elle a accepté le risque.

Pas vraiment vrai, on en jamais parlé mais je la connaît déjà bien.

\- Et donc tu confirme que c'est ta femme ? Montres moi ton alliance de plus près.

Fraudais que je me renseigne sur mes droits en tant que soldat, pas sûr qu'il peut me donner de tels ordres sur ma vie privée. J'ai rien confirmé du tout en plus… Je me racle la gorge et commence :

\- Si je peux me permettre ça concerne ma vie privée et nous sommes dans un contexte professionnel je suis pas sûr que vous ayez le droit d-

\- Si en fait, coupa Tsuru, un supérieur à le droit d'obliger à un de ces subordonnés de lui donner des informations sur sa vie personnelle si il estime que c'est légitime.

\- Et comment est définit la légitimité dans ce genre de cas ?

\- Il revient au supérieur de le définir lui même, me répond Tsuru

\- Et donc j'estime que c'est légitime dans ce cas là, reprend Sengoku, montre la moi de plus près.

J'ai l'impression de me faire gronder ça me soûle. Je pourrais lui demander sous quel prétexte il estime que c'est légitime et rentrer dans un débat sans fin mais c'est inutile. J'enlève l'anneau noir et la pose sur le creux de sa main.

Il lit les mots gravés à l'intérieur de l'anneau :

\- Dawn ? C'est quoi le nom de cette fille ?

\- Iris. Iris Dawn et un truc compliqué… Ymwer je sais pas trop quoi.

Sengoku me rend l'anneau. Je le remet à sa place dans ma main gauche et demande à pouvoir partir.

\- J'ai pas finis. Qu'est ce qui te dis qu'elle vient bien de cette époque ?

Je hausse un sourcils. Pardon ?

\- Quand je rencontre une fille c'est pas le genre de question qui me vient en premier dans l'esprit chef…

\- Et dans son cas tu devrais pourtant te le demander Sakazuki. Ne te met pas en danger pour n'importe qui.

\- Physiquement elle en vaut la peine, commenta Kuzan en feuilletant le journal

Je hoche la tête discrètement. Elle est bonne on va pas se mentir.

\- Et donc maintenant je peux y aller ?

\- Tu pars en mission dans une semaine. Qu'est ce qu'elle va faire ?

\- Elle est scientifique donc je vais l'intégrer à nos équipes à Marinford. Elle sera en sécurité sur l'île.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à lâcher ton travail pour e-

\- Je n'en n'ai jamais eu l'intention ni pour elle ni pour qui que ce soit d'autre. Je vous trouve très envahissant chef. Je peux y aller maintenant ?

Je vois une veine bleu apparaître sur sa tempe. Il hoche la tête et je commence à m'en aller mais il continue :

\- Je veux la voir avant que tu ailles en mission. Si toi tu ne te méfies pas je le ferais à ta place Sakazuki.

Je soupire et me lève. Une fois que je sors je l'entend soupirer :

\- Élever des gamins pour même pas qu'ils nous préviennent une fois fiancés…

\- Gwahaha t'inquiètes mon fils m'a fait pareil, rigole Garp, on est peut être juste des mauvais pères ?, il éclate de rire


	9. Chapitre 9 : Belle

_**« L'amour sans confiance c'est comme une fleure sans odeur » - Fanny Genique**_

_**Chapitre 9 : Belle**_

Enfin. On est de retour à Marinford avec Sakazuki. Des journalistes nous attendaient non seulement à la sortie de Mariejoie mais aussi à l'entrée de Marinford jusqu'à la porte de notre appartement. C'est pas du tout le genre de vie auquel je suis habituée et c'est d'ailleurs parfaitement ce que je déteste. Mais Sakazuki était là pour me rassurer.

Je le vois se diriger vers la cuisine et ouvrir le frigo. Pour ma part je m'effondre sur le canapé du salon, la tête encore remplie de question. Puis je vais dans la chambre d'amis où j'ai laissé toutes mes affaires et ouvre mon ordinateur pour écrire toutes les informations que j'ai apprise.

Je sais enfin où je suis. Je sais tout. Mais et maintenant ? Plus rien n'est seulement entre mes mains. Je pourrais simplement me délaisser de toutes responsabilités…

Sans savoir si c'est à cause de cette pensée ou autre chose mais je suis subitement prise de nausée, je cours aux toilettes et vomis longuement et bruyamment. Sakazuki se précipite vers moi, je le sens me caresser le dos et il me tient les cheveux.

Quand je finis enfin de vomir tout mon petit déjeuner et de me laver les dents, il insiste pour me porter jusqu'à son lit.

\- T'es bête Sakazuki c'est à deux pas t'as pas besoin de me porter, je lui chuchote en rigolant

\- Arrête de faire semblant je sais que t'aimes trop qu'on s'occupe de toi, il me répond en souriant

Et il a raison, surtout prise comme ça comme une princesse : ma meilleure vie. Vraiment j'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'en étant à ces côtés, dans ces bras, dans ces draps. D'ailleurs il m'enveloppe dans ces couvertures et me dit qu'il va appeler un médecin mais je l'arrête :

\- J'ai ni fière, ni diarrhée, ni crampes d'estomac, ni aucune autre douleur. Mettons ça sur le compte de l'anxiété. Je vais juste avoir besoin d'un peu de repos, je lui soupire en fermant les yeux

Après tous je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis cette nuit et mine de rien ce petit déjeuner m'a demander des efforts. D'autant plus qu'en deux jours j'ai trop appris, trop pensé et trop vécu. Puis maintenant je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire de mon futur : où aller ? Que faire ? Qui dois je être ?

Tellement de question et aucune réponse. Seulement de la peur, du stress et de l'anxiété. Puis énormément de fatigue. Je finis par m'endormir, les yeux légèrement humides je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer un petit peu.

Puis immédiatement je sens une nouvelle douleur à l'estomac et je cours à nouveau aux toilettes pour vomir. Sakazuki vient à nouveau et répète une seconde fois le même schéma qu'il y a quelques minutes.

Je soupire et déclare :

\- Merde j'ai à peine fermé les yeux que c'est revenu. Ça m'énerve j'ai super sommeil moi !

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?, me demande Sakazuki les yeux un peu écarquillés, on est le soir maintenant. T'as dormis toute la journée chérie.

Je le regarde avec de gros yeux et regarde ma main :

\- Mais pourquoi j'ai absolument pas la sensation que mon corps ce soit reposé ?

Un silence se fait avant que Sakazuki ne pose ces mains sur ces hanches. Il me regarde les sourcils froncés et déclare avec autorité :

\- Je t'emmène chez le médecin tout de suite.

Il aura fallut une demi heure de bataille pour qu'il accepte de laisser tomber. Je ne me sens pas malade, juste fatiguée. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller voir un médecin, pas envie de déranger qui que ce soit.

\- Mais plus important mon amour, tu as mangé ? Tu veux que je prépa-

\- Tu ne vas rien préparé du tout Iris ! J'ai commandé quelques trucs qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Deux salades, deux sandwichs avec dessert et boisson ça devrait le faire. J'ai penser à des pizzas mais avec ton état je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que tu manges un truc sain.

\- Et tu as eu raison. Merci mon amour.

Sur ces mots j'embrasse sa joue, on entend sonner à la porte. Finalement ce n'était qu'une sensation, j'ai quand même récupéré un peu d'énergie. On mange ensemble, en parlant et en rigolant. Je lui propose une petite séance d'exercice pour aider et faciliter la digestion. Il accepte mais ça se finit évidemment en bagarre que cette fois ci il fait semblant de me laisser gagner :

\- Yatta ! C'est moi la meilleure !

\- Mais oui bien sur.

Sûrement touché dans son égo il décide de reprendre le dessus sur le combat et il le fait avec une facilité déconcertante l'enfoiré. Mais j'abandonne pas, je lui fais des chatouilles et finalement trop désespérée je tente des coups en dessous de la ceinture. Il finit par éclater de rire en voyant le vice de mes coups.

Après une bonne heure à chahuter comme des enfants on va finalement se laver ensemble et au moment d'aller dormir j'hésite :

\- Sakazuki… ? Je t'avais dit qu'après cette soirée ce serait finis alors je vais aller dormir dans la chambre d'à côt- eh ?

Je sens mon petit corps se faire soulever par son immense bras. En deux trois mouvement il éteint les lumières, me jette en dessous des couvertures, prend place sur moi et nous enveloppe dans ces tissus chaud. Je me rend compte de notre position : je suis sur le dos et lui sur le ventre, en partie sur moi, sa grosse tête semble avoir décidé que ma poitrine lui servirait de coussin. D'habitude c'est moi qui suis comme ça mais sur lui.

Mais bizarrement j'aime beaucoup. Beaucoup beaucoup. Il est tellement doué… Il arrive à me complimenter, à me mettre en valeur et à me dire qu'il m'aime sans parler, juste en me serrant dans ces bras. Moi qui était toute tendu, je laisse enfin mes muscles se détendre et je caresse doucement ses cheveux, sa peau, son visage. Mon dieu qu'il est adorable dans cette position.

Mais je reprend mon sérieux et me décide de lui dire plusieurs choses :

\- Sakazuki ne me coupe pas s'il te plaît. Hier j'ai découvert que je ne pourrais pas retourner dans mon monde. Ne me demande pas comment je ne peux pas te le dire. J'ai découvert que j'avais partiellement remplis ma mission en tant que Dawn. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. J'ai découvert que j'aurais un rôle à jouer à l'avenir et toi aussi. J'ai découvert que notre rencontre n'était pas tout à fait le fruit du hasard. Je ne peux vraiment rien te dire de plus. Cependant si tu me le demande je te révélerais tout même si ça aura des conséquences désastreuses mais ça m'est égal parce qu'aujourd'hui je n'ai plus qu'un seul désir, toi.

Je m'arrête là. Je n'ai rien à dire de plus, si il veut savoir je lui dirais. Mais j'aimerais qu'il ne me demande pas. Mais pour lui je ferais tout, j'ai pris ma décision. Entre lui et ce foutu monde c'est lui que je choisie.

\- Sengoku a évoqué le fait que tu pouvais venir d'une autre époque.

Mon cœur se met à battre plus vite. Je me rend compte que son oreille et justement posé sur mon cœur.

\- Eh bah dis donc je m'attendais pas à ça, soupire t'il, il veut te rencontrer avant que je parte en mission dans une semaine mais avec le fait que tu sois malade il attendra le trimestre suivant. Je vais te mettre en contact avec nos équipes scientifiques ce sera à toi de faire tes preuves.

Je vois qu'il bouge sa tête de façon à mieux caler sa tête sur mes seins.

\- Dors maintenant, me chuchote t'il

Je vers plusieurs larmes silencieuses. Alors il me fait confiance. Lui aussi, il m'a choisit moi. Je pose une main sur la sienne et l'autre sur sa nuque musclée.

\- Je te dirais tout en temps voulu tu as ma paroles. Pour l'instant sache seulement que mes sentiments envers toi sont sincères. Je t'aime Sakazuki.

Je ne sais pas si il a entendu en tout cas il n'a pas réagit. Peu importe. Je m'endors à mon tour, en le caressant amoureusement.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Le reste de la semaine je l'ai passé au lit. J'imagine que ça ne devait être rien d'autre qu'une fièvre ? Enfin c'est ce que j'aurais dit si je n'avais pas des nausées tous les matins, des vomissements régulièrement, que je tombe de fatigue tous les soirs et galère à me lever en plus d'avoir super mal aux seins depuis trois mois.

Je n'en n'ai parlé à personne. Avec mon nouveau boulot, j'essaie de rester discrète. J'ai beaucoup plus de savoir qu'eux mais j'ai un peu peur de tout dévoiler, comment leur justifier tout ça ? Je ne peux juste pas leur dire d'où je viens. Je reste très flou me concernant : je viens d'un pays lointain, nous nous sommes rencontrés sur mer avec Sakazuki, je n'ai pas d'autres familles, je suis autodidacte. C'est à peu près tout ce que mes collègues savent.

Mais bon, j'ai quand même du savoir et je le dévoile. Je veux les aider. Je veux protéger Sakazuki.

J'aimerais aller voir un médecin mais j'ai peur, peur que d'un coup il sache d'où je viens en m'examinant. Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible mais mon corps se paralyse quand j'essaie de me diriger vers l'hôpital où que j'essaie d'en parler avec mes collègues.

Enfin bon. Je décide de mettre ça sur le compte de l'anxiété, nouveau sentiment qui s'est installé dans mon quotidien depuis cette soirée à Mariejoie. Maudite soirée. Maudite vie.

Puis le beau visage de Sakazuki me revient à l'esprit et je souris joyeusement. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, monsieur revient après trois mois passé en mer, il va avoir droit à un festin. D'ailleurs je me suis offerte plusieurs soin chez l'esthéticienne du coin, on va passer une soirée grandiose. En espérant que je ne sois pas trop fatiguée à la fin de la journée et qu'aucun vomissement ou nausée ne viennent nous déranger.

Si il y a bien quelqu'un que je ne veux pas inquiéter avec mes problèmes de santé c'est lui.

Je commence à faire bouillir de l'eau, à trancher des légumes, éplucher des aliments, préparer les épices. Qu'est ce que monsieur va bien pouvoir manger ? Une tartiflette ou un gratin dauphinois en entrée ? Un steak tartare ou du bœuf bourguignon en plat principal ? Une île flottante ou un crème brûlée en dessert ?

Je continue mes préparations tout en réfléchissant que faire avec tout ça. Finalement j'opte pour une tartiflette accompagnée de salade verte auquel s'ajoutera un coq au vin pour plat principal et on finira avec des éclairs à la vanille accompagnés de mousse au chocolat.

Je repense à ma mère en cuisinant. Qu'est ce qu'elle penserait de ma situation ? J'ai finalement cédé et je vis la vie que j'ai toujours rêvé : je suis scientifique et en couple avec un homme qui m'aime et me protège. Il nous manquerait plus qu'un ou deux bambins et le tableau est parfait.

Cette pensée me faire rire : moi, mère ? Non c'est une blague. D'autant plus que j'ai quarante cinq ans. La ménopause me guette dangereusement. J'ai déjà eu un retard de règle ces deux derniers mois. J'ai pensé que c'était à cause du stress, de ce changement de vie mais finalement c'est juste la ménopause. Je n'aurais jamais d'enfant et tant mieux, ce n'est pas un truc qui m'attire. D'ailleurs avec l'éducation que j'ai reçu je n'ai aucune idée de comment je pourrais les élever. Et Sakazuki risque sa vie chaque jour, lui non plus ne voudrait sûrement pas être père.

Je regarde l'heure : presque 18h. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Je commence à dresser la table pour l'apéro. Monsieur ne vas pas manger tout de suite, j'imagine qu'il voudra se reposer et prendre une douche avant.

En parlant de douche, j'en prend une rapidement et me prépare pour la soirée. J'ai refait toute ma garde robe en étant obligé de modifier chaque vêtement pour qu'il corresponde davantage à mon style. On est vraiment au Moyen Age j'ai l'impression. Je dis ça mais je n'ai pas connu le Moyen Age.

Bref, je me fais ma coupe de cheveux habituelle, un maquillage discret, des sous vêtements sexy et enfin la fameuse robe, noir parfaitement moulante qui laisse voir le porte jarretelle et met en avant ma poitrine.

Pourtant en me regardant dans le miroir je ne me trouve pas belle.

J'essaie alors plusieurs autres robes mais rien à faire. Est ce que j'aurais pris du poids ? J'ai l'impression qu'aucune ne me vas bien, qu'aucune n'est faites pour moi. Résignée j'opte finalement pour une jupe rouge évasée qui m'arrive au dessus des genoux. Et pour le haut je met un simple crop top noir aux épaules dénudés mais à manche longues.

Je suis toujours aussi peu satisfaite mais ce n'est plus bien grave. On voit toujours bien le porte jarretelle et les collants, d'autant plus que mes talons sont noirs à semelle rouge. Je reste accordée mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'aimer plus que ça.

Je me regarde encore et encore dans le miroir. Qu'est ce qui a changé en trois mois pour que je m'aime si peu ? Moi qui ai toujours eu énormément confiance en mon physique ? Puis depuis trois mois j'ai enfin pu instaurer une routine au niveau des soins de mes cheveux et de la peau ce que je n'avais jamais fait de ma vie, je devrais me sentir beaucoup plus belle. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Et Sakazuki, est ce qu'il me trouvera belle ? Ou alors il verra le changement ? Il verra que je suis horrible maintenant ? Il me jettera ?

Cette pensée provoque un mal être dans tout mon corps, je sens mon repas de midi remonter dans ma trachée. Rapidement je cours aux toilettes tout en prenant soin de garder mes cheveux en arrière. Ce serait con de me salir maintenant.

Après une bonne dizaine de minute à vomir, je nettoie enfin tout mon bazar et me fait un lavage rapide de ma petite bouche. Je prie pour ne pas que ça m'arrive quand Sakazuki sera là, il me tuera de ne pas être aller voir un médecin…

Sur cette pensée j'entends qu'on met des clés dans la serrure. Je me recoiffe, prépare mon plus beau sourire et dès que je l'entend je cours dans ces bras. Il ne m'a pas vu venir mais ne semble pas surpris, je m'emparer de ces lèvres qui m'avaient tant manqué, il se laisse faire tout en baladant gentiment ces mains sur mon corps.

On s'arrête une seconde et je m'écarte un peu de lui pour le regarder : rien n'a changé. Il est toujours aussi grand, aussi beau, aussi bon, aussi flamboyant, aussi chaud. Il me fait un grand sourire, j'imagine qu'il est arrivé à la même conclusion me concernant ? J'espère.

Comme pour me confirmer ma pensée il m'embrasse tout en m'enlaçant. La soirée promet d'être longue.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Je me demande quelle heure il est, peut être deux heures du matin ? Ou plus ? En tout cas je suis allongée depuis plusieurs minutes déjà sur le corps nu de mon aimé.

\- Combien de temps est ce que tu restes ?

\- Deux semaines cette fois ci, me dit il en me caressant les cheveux, il faudra qu'on cale une rencontre avec Sengoku.

\- Pas de problème au contraire j'ai hâte de rencontrer mon beau père ! Tu préférerais qu'on l'invite ici pour un dîner ? J'aimerais lui faire goûter ma cuisine !

La discussion se poursuit tout en douceur et légèreté. Il me pose des questions sur mon nouveau travail, je lui explique que j'ai du mal à trouver un juste milieu entre mes connaissances largement futuriste et la technologie de cette époque. Il me raconte lui aussi ce qu'il a accompli en trois mois.

\- Bon, conclut il, on passe à la douche et on dors ? Je suis crevé.

J'essaie de me relever et déclare dans un soupir :

\- Moi aussi.

D'ailleurs je suis bien plus que crevée, je suis complètement exténuée, absolument incapable du moindre geste. Mon corps me le fait bien savoir, je m'écroule piteusement sur Sakazuki. Ma vision devient flou, mes yeux se ferment, j'ai du mal à entendre ce qui se dit autour de moi. Est ce que je suis en train de tomber dans les pommes ou de m'évanouir ?

Subitement je me sens secouée, je reviens brutalement à moi et découvre Sakazuki hurlant mon prénom :

\- Qu-

\- Ça va Iris ? C'était quoi ça ?

Je me tiens la tête et me masse les tempes. « C'était quoi ça ? » ?

\- Juste… Juste un malaise j'imagine. Ou plutôt un coup de chaud. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, ne t'inquiètes pas Sakazuki.

J'essaie de sourire pour le rassurer mais ça n'a pas vraiment l'effet recherché. Il décide de faire couler un bain et m'ordonne de ne surtout pas bouger du lit. Une fois le bain fait il m'y met avec précaution, il n'a pas rempli la baignoire pour éviter que je me noie. Il s'occupe de changer les draps et me rejoint, là il accepte de mettre plus d'eau tout en jetant une bombe à bain moussant.

Des bulles de savon colorés nous entourent, nous apaisent. Je suis littéralement avachis sur le torse de Sakazuki, on reste comme ça plusieurs minutes. Je manque de m'endormir mais il me chuchote discrètement :

\- Dis moi, tes vomissements ça n'a pas recommencé ?

Je ne répond pas, je ne peux pas lui mentir. Il comprend et soupire bruyamment :

\- T'es allée voir un médecin au moins ?

Encore une fois je reste silencieuse. Mais on se comprend sans se parler, il n'a pas besoin de me demander pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait, il sait que c'est parce que j'ai peur. Je viens presque d'un autre univers, ce n'est pas facile d'aller simplement voir un médecin et le laisser m'examiner.

\- Demain on y ira ensemble Iris.

Sa phrase ne laisse place à aucune négociation. De toute façon il est grand temps que j'y aille et que je sache enfin ce qui se passe dans mon gros corps. Sakazuki me sort de la baignoire, je m'assoie sur une chaise pour me sécher et mettre une nuisette.

Mon gros corps…

\- Sakazuki dit le moi sincèrement est ce que tu trouves que j'ai grossie ?

Il me regarde, grimace et détourne le regard.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette réaction?!

Outrée, je retrouve miraculeusement de l'énergie et lui saute dessus. Notre bagarre finit encore une fois au lit où dès que j'entre en contact avec le matelas moelleux les tissus chaud et doux, mon envie de dormir reprend vite le dessus :

\- T'as bien de la chance que je suis fatiguée…

\- Bien sur, rigole t'il, même en pleine forme tu me fait jamais mal.

Je lui pince les côtes et me réjouis d'entendre un « aïe » strident traverser sa gorge. J'éclate de rire et je finit juste par m'écrouler sur lui. Je pose mon mention sur ses pectoraux et lui demande :

\- Mais sérieusement Sakazuki tu me trouves grosse ou pas ?

\- Bah non.

\- Alors pourquoi t'as pas voulu répondre tout à l'heure.

\- Parce que c'était pas la même question.

Ma tête tombe sur le côté, je lui demande des explications :

\- Oui, commence t'il, tu as un peu grossis notamment des seins. Mais j'aime bien. Donc non, je ne te trouve pas grosse. Tu es belle.

Je me redresse un peu plus. Mon regard confronte le sien. Il a l'air sincère.

Tu es belle.

Je suis belle.

Ma lèvre inférieur se met à trembler, mes lèvres s'étirent en une vilaine grimace, mes joues et mon nez devienne rouges, mes yeux se remplissent de larmes.

\- Qu'est ce que…. ?, s'écrit Sakazuki, eh j'ai dis une bêtise ?

Je laisse deux torrents s'échapper de mes pupilles vertes. Je ne contrôle plus rien. Je me met à lui hurler dessus :

\- Ze zuis vraiment belle ? Tu le pense zinzérement ?

\- Quoi ?! Bah oui je dirais pas un truc que je pense pas ! Mais arrêtes tu met de la morve partout !

La soirée se finit comme ça. Quelle belle soirée.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

\- Bien donc vous avez des vomissements, des nausées et des coups de fatigues ? D'autres douleurs à signaler ?

\- Ma poitrine me fait un peu mal aussi.

\- Où précisément ?

\- Sur les côtés.

\- Je vois… Y a t'il eu un retard dans vos règles ?

Je fronce les sourcils :

\- Il y a un rapport ?

\- C'est possible. Alors ?

\- Eh bien… Il y a deux mois j'ai eu un retard d'environ une semaine…

\- Ça ne vous as pas alerté ?

\- J'étais en plein emménagement chez mon compagnon et je commence à me faire vielle. J'ai quarante cinq ans, j'ai imaginé que c'était le début de la ménopause.

\- Je vois. Et avez vous des sautes d'humeurs dernièrement ?

\- Non.

Sakazuki se racle bruyamment la gorge. Il inspire une grande bouffée d'air et déclare :

\- Hier soir tu étais si heureuse que t'en as pleuré à ne plus t'arrêter jusqu'à t'endormir… D'ailleurs ce matin tu m'as subitement dit que tu détestais mon parfum alors que toute la soirée d'hier tu ne t'en lassais pas de le sentir.

\- Je vois, déclara le médecin, c'est quand même parfaitement ce que l'on peut appeler des sautes d'humeur. Je note aussi une réticence à certain parfum jusque là apprécié.

Le médecin ne me dit plus rien, Sakazuki à mes côtés me caressent tendrement la main. Je finis par faire une prise de sang et on sort de l'hôpital. Je m'accroche au bras de mon amant et soupire :

\- J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave…


	10. Chapitre 10 : Cinq

_**« L'avenir ressemble à une femme enceinte : qui sait ce qu'elle mettra au jour ? » - Proverbe turc**_

_**Chapitre 10 : Cinq**_

Le médecin n'a rendu aucun diagnostic, aucune conclusion. On ne peut qu'attendre les résultats de sa prise de sang. Mais même si elle a un peu arrêté le sport, elle a toujours pris soin d'elle et est en bonne santé. Il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de grave.

On rentre chez nous, le médecin ne lui a prescrit que du repos. Je réchauffe les restes d'hier et les lui apporte. Il n'est que onze heure mais elle engloutit son repas et s'endort. J'embrasse son front et pars moi aussi au travail.

En trois mois je ne suis pas revenu une seule fois ici. Mon casier en salle de repos doit certainement atteindre le plafond. Je suis partit pour un très très gros ménage et rangement pour bien commencer le trimestre prochain.

J'arrive rapidement à la salle que je hais tant, j'y vois Garp et Kuzan en train de prendre un thé avec des gâteaux. Garp tente de m'inviter, je décline d'un geste de main. Il n'insiste pas plus, je récupère ma paperasse et m'enferme dans mon bureau.

Une fois posé, je commence par trier tous les papiers. J'empoigne une feuille vierge et note toutes les tâches que je dois faire. J'enlève mes gants, m'étire les mains et regarde l'alliance que j'ai gardé au doigts. Si jamais j'arrive à tout finir avant la réunion de ce soir j'aurais déjà fait beaucoup. Demain je finaliserais et j'aurais tout le reste du temps pour m'occuper de ma belle Iris.

Sa présence a tant changé ma vie que même moi j'ai du mal à me reconnaître. Elle est arrivée par surprise et ne cesse d'aller de surprise en surprise. Je n'imagine pas une seule seconde de ma vie sans elle. D'ailleurs il faudra que je lui fasse faire une Vivre Card, je veux être sûr qu'elle aille toujours bien.

Sur ce je chasse toutes ces pensées d'un mouvement de tête et me concentre sur mon travail.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Cette fois ci j'arrive pile à l'heure pour la réunion, moi qui d'habitude suis toujours en avance je ne suis pas passé loin du retard. Ça a presque pu être la deuxième fois d'affilée depuis la dernière fois et Sengoku m'aurait fait un procès non équitable avec peine de mort à la clé.

Je m'assois en vitesse, c'est pas une réunion de trimestre mais une réunion annuelle : le rendez vous avec les équipes scientifiques et médicales. Ils nous présentent les prouesses découvertes et les améliorations qu'ils peuvent faire au niveau des armes et des équipements. On en discute autour d'un grand débat et on choisit un budget en votant à main levé.

Les débats étaient très animés à l'époque de Kong. Avec Sengoku c'est vite vu, il ne souhaite pas risqué et parié trop d'argent dans les armes. La seule chose où il investit c'est le granit marin qu'on essaie d'avoir le plus possible.

Je regarde rapidement ce que j'ai préparé, je vais me positionner comme d'habitude : garder le même budget sans augmentation ni diminution. Après tout on a pas de résultat assez concret. Aujourd'hui c'est le numéro deux des scientifiques qui commencent à parler : César Clown. Il nous vend des armes de destructions massives, Sengoku met en évidence le fait que des civils peuvent être touchés, le scientifique ne nie pas mais minimise les faits.

Ces armes me plaisent mais il y a trop de risque. Le but n'est pas de détruire la nature et les civils, juste les pirates. Cependant je me demande que ce passerait il si on donnait plus d'argent à ce zigoto ? Pourrait il nous pondre des armes tout autant efficace mais en diminuant les risques ? Je prend la parole en exprimant ma position : le gaz est une arme intéressante qui mérite bien qu'on s'y attarde un peu plus.

Kizaru me rejoint, Kuzan ne s'exprime pas. Tsuru souhaite avoir plus de résultats, le scientifique lui répond qu'il a besoin de plus de budget. On procède finalement au vote, je lève la main pour une augmentation. Borsalino, Doberman et Onigumo lève aussi leur main. Nous ne sommes pas assez pour lui donner raison mais au moins César sait qui sont ces soutiens au sein du Quartier Général.

Par la suite on continu à parler d'armes pendant une bonne heure. Rien d'assez intéressant pour qu'on s'y attarde. C'est enfin à la cellule scientifique de Marinford de prendre la parole. Un vieil homme barbu, moustachu, avec des grosses lunettes sur la tête et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front se met à parler en se caressant sa barbe blanchit par le temps :

\- Tout d'abord je tiens à préciser que le projet que je vais vous exposer ne vient pas de moi mais de notre nouvelle recru : Iris Dawn Ywersem.

Je relève la tête, voilà un projet qui m'intéresse.

\- Et pourquoi mademoiselle n'est pas présente ?, demande Sengoku

\- Madame, corrige le vieux professeur, n'est arrivée il n'y a que trois mois. Elle a décliné l'invitation se disant pas assez ancienne pour défendre ces idées devant une assemblée. Pourtant ce projet là est grandiose et mérite d'être entendu. C'est un projet qui tiendrait sur cinq ans pour qu'il porte ces fruits, si vous l'adoptez, Iris sera chef de projet.

Eh bah je la laisse quelques temps et elle se met déjà à diriger tout un tas de truc.

\- Nous avons estimé qu'avec son idée les pertes pourraient être diminuer de trois quart.

\- Pardon ?, demande Tsuru les yeux écarquillés

\- Ça a l'air miraculeux, commente Kizaru

\- Pas vraiment, j'interviens à l'attention de Borsalino, si c'est sur cinq ans ça demandera surtout beaucoup d'effort

\- Venez en au but, ordonne Sengoku

\- Iris souhaite former et intégrer une unité de soignants combattants à chaque équipage de marine. Dans chaque équipe dirigé par un gradé, il y aurait cinq soldat ayant des compétences non seulement pour le combat mais aussi et surtout pour la médecine. Bien sur l'enseignement de la médecin prend très longtemps à lui seul, difficile d'être soldat et de poursuivre des études de médecine. C'est pour cela qu'elle a inventé toute une panoplie de ce qu'elle appelle des « chirurgie de guerre ».

Il se met à distribuer des feuilles à chacun.

\- C'est là des exemples de chirurgies très compliqués que quelqu'un avec une bonne formation de cinq ans pourra réaliser rapidement et proprement sans pour autant que ce soit parfait. Le but est de permettre aux soldats de survivre pendant l'attaque et de ne pas mourir sur le chemin les amenant à l'hôpital comme c'est quelque chose qui se produit très souvent. L'équipe de soignant sera cependant dirigé par un médecin diplômé avec certaines compétences au combat pour pouvoir faire les opérations compliqués sur le navire.

\- Et les quatre autres seront ceux qui auront suivis sa formation de cinq ans ?, demande Sengoku

\- C'est ça, confirma le professeur. Cette formation leur permettra de faire des chirurgies rapides mais aussi de pouvoir assister le chef de l'unité durant les vraies opérations.

\- Tout en ayant des compétences au combat ?, répète Sengoku

\- Mais de quels compétences parle t'on exactement ?, demande Tsuru, ça semble un peu être un projet miraculeux comme la mentionné l'amiral Kizaru

\- J'y viens vice amiral Tsuru, temporisa le vieux, Iris pense qu'une formation aux attaques à distances avec notamment les armes à feux ou le tir à l'arc pourraient permettre à l'unité de repousser les pirates tout en s'occupant des premiers blessés. L'idée serait de leur permettre de survivre en les laissant sur place et d'avancer avec le reste de l'équipe toujours en restant en arrière, en attaquant à distance, en soignant, en avançant et ainsi de suite.

\- C'est intéressant, intervient Doberman, dans les batailles longues où on joue sur la durée on aurait l'avantage certain d'avoir très peu de perte et de garder un avantage numérique.

\- Mais cette femme est elle doué au combat à distance ?, demande Tsuru qui visiblement est très sceptique

\- Iris a un certain talent au corps à corps, déclare le vieux, au combat à distance elle maîtrise le tir à l'arc sans pour autant en être experte. Elle m'a confié ne pas être capable de tirer aux armes à feu tout simplement parce qu'elle n'est pas assez forte.

\- Donc qui entraînera les soldats ?, demande Momonga

\- Voilà un point qui n'est pas encore éclaircit. Mais quand je le lui ai demandé, Iris m'a simplement dit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir des capacités au combat pour en enseigner. Et je suis du même avis. Mais ce qui est sur c'est que pour l'aspect médical elle s'en occupera à 100 %.

\- J'aimerais ajouter, commença une femme blonde derrière le professeur, que j'en ai parlé personnellement avec Iris. Elle avait évoqué l'idée de prendre des soldats déjà formé au combat à distance et de leur inculquer la formation médicale pendant cinq ans. Une demi décennie où ils continueront leurs entraînements tout en devenant soignants.

\- Ça reste assez flou, soupira Borsalino

Je soupire discrètement et déclare :

\- C'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée et un bon concept mais il n'est pas assez achevé. On ne peut pas se permettre de parier sur du pratique alors que la théorie est bancale.

\- Soyez indulgent, demanda la blonde, Iris n'est là que depuis trois mois et elle a déjà beaucoup fait. Ce projet est déjà presque aboutit dans sa théorie et pourtant elle n'y travail que depuis un mois.

\- Quoi ?!, s'exclama César, ces techniques de chirurgie rapide elle les a inventé en un mois ? Cette fille est une génie !

\- Et pas qu'un peu, lui répondit le professeur. D'ailleurs on souhaitait aussi vous montrer un outil qu'elle a inventé.

Il donna une boite à chacun, boite dans laquelle il y avait une petite dizaine de sorte de capsule noir.

\- Elle a appelé ça des oreillettes. Regarder amiral en chef Sengoku, mettez en une dans votre oreille.

Sengoku le fit. Le vieux prit un deuxième objet dans la boite de Sengoku et la donna à Onigumo.

\- Maintenant amiral en chef Sengoku voulez vous appuyez sur l'oreillette et parler ?

\- Eh bien oui mais-

\- Eh ? Je vous entend dans mon oreille ?, s'exclama Onigumo

\- Eh oui, reprit le scientifique, elle a inventé un outil pour pouvoir communiquer à distance. Les oreillettes ne couvre pas d'immense distance, à peu près 100 km à la ronde. Ces outils sont d'une discrétion incomparable et serait incroyablement utile pour toute mission !

\- Impressionnant, déclara Onigumo

\- Mais il faut nécessairement appuyer pour parler ?, demande Sengoku

\- Non justement. Regarder la petite télécommande dans votre boite. Quand le bouton vert est allumé alors il faut appuyer. Quand c'est le rouge alors c'est que les mains sont libres et que l'oreillette est sans cesse active. On peut parler tout en marchant, en courant. D'autant plus que si un marine se fait attraper par un pirate regarder un peu le derrière de la télécommande.

\- Des points rouges ? Pourquoi l'un est un peu plus loin ?, s'exclame Sengoku

\- C'est un tracker, explique le scientifique, il vous permet de toujours savoir où sont vos soldats par rapport à vous. Si l'un est un peu plus loin parce que le vice amiral Onigumo en a un à son oreille et qu'il est plus loin que vous.

\- Quelle invention sophistiquée, commenta Momonga en prenant l'objet en main

\- Chacun de vous en a une dizaine. Ils se rechargent à l'énergie solaire alors veillez à les laisser prendre un bain de soleil d'au moins deux heures après chaque mission.

\- Magnifique, déclara Sengoku, combien faut il pour que chaque base de la marine en ai une centaine ?

Ils se mirent à discuter du budget. Je pose une de ces oreillettes dans la paume de ma main : communiquer à distance et permettre au chef de retrouver ces soldats. C'est du Iris tout craché.

\- Oï Sakazuki, dit doucement Borsalino, on est en train de voter si on adopte ce projet ou non.

\- Ah…

Je lève naturellement la main mais visiblement ça n'est pas nécessaire. Les oreillettes ont convaincus tout le monde et on adopte le projet à l'unanimité.

\- Je me permet, commença le professeur, de revenir sur la première idée de Madame Iris… Ces oreillettes vous prouvent bien le talent de Madame. Nous le prenons comme gage de son intelligence et vous demandons de nous accorder un budget et du temps afin que dans cinq ans chaque équipe puisse avoir une unité médicale en son sein.

\- Je m'y oppose, déclara Sengoku, c'est trop flou. Les oreillettes sont incroyables certes mais ce sont deux projets à part. Ici nous n'avons aucun garantit.

\- Quel bêtise, chuchote César

\- Pardon ?, s'indigne Sengoku

\- Vous avez vu les affiches non ? Réussir à simplifier des opérations médicales et former des soignants en seulement cinq ans ça relève du génie pur. Si ça ce n'est pas un gage de garantit c'est quoi ? Le talent de cette fille est gâchée en étant ici. Envoyez là à Punk Hazard. On fera de grand-chose elle et moi !

Je fronce les sourcils, serre les poings. Aller Sakazuki, ne le tue pas. Ce mec est un peu utile à la marine.

\- Le compagnon d'Iris est officier à Marinford je ne pense pas qu'elle quittera l'île, déclare l'assistante du professeur

\- Ce serait pourtant pour le bien de la marine qu'elle devrait venir à Punk Hazard. Dites à ce marine que s'il a de l'honneur il lui ordonnera de venir me rejoindre. Notre base scientifique est la meilleur en création d'arme. Son génie doit servir à exterminer les pirates !

C'est un peu trop pour moi. Il remet mon honneur en cause ? Que j'ordonne à Iris de le rejoindre ? On est où là ?

Je me lève les poings serrés, j'entends Sengoku m'appeler mais je ne répond. Une fois à la hauteur de cet homme de gaz je l'attrape par le col :

\- Le marine en question c'est moi. Iris propose un projet visant à diminuer les pertes et un autre concentré sur la communication et la localisation de nos soldats. On est très loin de tes armes de destruction massive. Son génie lui appartient et seule elle décidera de comment l'utiliser. D'autant plus que je n'aime pas du tout tes insinuations…

J'arme mon poing de haki. J'entends Sengoku se lever mais trop tard, je lui fous mon poing dans l'estomac en prenant soin de projeter mon haki et ainsi lui détruire l'estomac de l'intérieur. Je chuchote alors de sorte à ce que lui seul entende :

\- Que je lui ordonne de te rejoindre ? Pauvre fou. Iris est loin d'être un animal à mes ordres. Rabaisse là encore une seule fois et tu mourras.

Sur ces mots Sengoku m'attrapes pour me faire reculer. L'autre clown crache du sang au sol. Ces assistants se ruent vers lui. Je retournes m'asseoir en silence, le tas de gaz se fait évacuer et Sengoku me hurle dessus :

\- Tu aurais aussi juste pu dire que tu voulais que ta femme reste à Marinford au lieu d'essayer de tuer le numéro deux des scientifiques de la marine !

\- De un le fait que je veuille qu'elle reste à Marinford ou non n'était pas la raison de mon énervement et de deux je n'ai pas voulu le tuer pour preuve il est vivant.

Il continue cependant de me réprimander. Le vieux scientifique se racle la gorge et Sengoku reprend :

\- Oui oui c'est vrai… Bon passons donc au vote pour le projet de mademoiselle Iris.

\- Madame, rectifia le vieux

\- Elle n'est pas mariée n'est ce pas Sakazuki ?, me demande Sengoku une pointe d'énervement dans la voix

\- Non elle ne l'est pas, je lui répond en essayant de ne pas me sentir concerné par la question.

\- Si je peux me permettre, commence l'assistante blonde, on a présenté ce projet en sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de chance d'aboutir. Pourrions nous avoir une deuxième réunion au prochain trimestre ?

\- Cette réunion est annuelle, rappela Sengoku

\- J'en ai conscience mais les techniques et capacités d'Iris sont impressionnantes. Elle a déjà tellement fait en seulement trois mois

\- C'est vrai, appuya Tsuru, pour avoir attirer l'attention de César à ce point juste avec des feuilles c'est qu'elle doit avoir un talent certain. Le projet est certes à l'état de noyau mais avec du temps on pourrait avoir de belles surprises. Je propose qu'elle vienne elle même nous en parler dans trois mois.

\- Je suis d'accord avec cette idée, ajouta Onigumo

\- Moi ça me vas, glissa Momonga

On fit un vote et c'est à la majorité qu'on décida qu'Iris viendra nous parler de son ambition lors du prochain trimestre. Sengoku clôtura la réunion, chacun récupéra ses affaires. Pendant que je rangeais les miennes, le vieux vint me donner une enveloppe :

\- Ce sont les résultats de la prise de sang d'Iris. Je l'ai faite moi même donc le résultat est sur à 100 %. Bonne soirée mon amiral.

\- Eh mais ? Attendez j-

Je vit qu'il était déjà partit lorsque je relevais la tête, alors je finit quand même ma phrase dans un soupir :

\- Je sais pas lire ce truc moi.

\- Bah donne là à Iris quand tu la verras ce soir, me propose Borsalino.

Logique c'est ce que j'allais faire mais j'ai quand même envie de savoir ce qu'il y a dedans sans avoir à attendre. Je regarde l'enveloppe et décide de l'ouvrir :

\- Tu n'attends pas ?, me demande Borsalino

\- Depuis quand je suis patient ?

\- Depuis trois mois, me dit il en souriant

Je fronce les sourcils, menteur. D'accord, je veux bien admettre qu'Iris a changé beaucoup de chose en moi mais pas à ce point. J'ouvre l'enveloppe et regarde rapidement. Borsalino au dessus de mon épaule jette aussi un coup d'œil :

\- Taux d'hormonologie ?, chuchote il, elle est enceinte ?

\- Quoi ? Mais non… Regarde c'est un tableau interprétatif, je lui montre le dit tableau avec mon doigt

\- Égal ou moins de 5 elle est pas enceinte. Et entre 10 000 et 100 000 elle est entre son deuxième et troisième mois de grossesse ! Où est son taux ?

Je le vois en train de s'exciter. Naturellement tout le monde a entendu et ils attendent que je découvre la deuxième feuille où son taux sera inscrit. Je peux être papa ? Sérieusement ? Attendez mais non. On travail tous les deux qui va s'occuper d'un bambin ? Ça va pas le faire on peut pas être parents c'est pas possible !

\- Bah c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain gamin ?, demande Garp

J'aimerais bien mais mon corps est bloqué. C'est vrai qu'à chaque fois qu'on a couché ensemble je me suis toujours vidé à l'intérieur. J'ai remarqué que sentir mon sperme dans son corps provoquait son orgasme alors c'est pour elle que je l'ai fait. Oui oui aussi parce que j'aime bien ça mais surtout pour elle !

\- Quand c'est pour baiser tu les as tes couilles mais maintenant qu'il faut assumer t'es tout figé, rigole Aokiji

Mon corps se débloque, je lui saute dessus avec l'envie d'en découdre. Je me met à lui hurler dessus, lui est mort de rire. Comme le reste de l'assemblée d'ailleurs.

\- Mais ? Où est la feuille ?, demande Borsalino

\- Zut je l'ai laissé tomber… C'est de ta faute Kuzan !

Je me remet à l'engueuler mais il ne fait que rire.

\- Les feuilles sont ici.

On se retourne tous vers la voix : Sengoku. Il prend les deux feuilles, fait des vas et viens entre les deux.

\- Alors, chuchote Kuzan, est ce le monde aura le malheur de voir naître un Sakazuki Junior ?

\- La ferme…, je dis doucement

Mon corps est contracté. J'attends la sentence de Sengoku.

\- Si le taux est inférieur ou égal à cinq elle n'est pas enceinte, rappelle Borsalino, mais entre 10 000 et 100 000 elle serait à trois mois de grossesse.

\- Alors Sengoku ?, s'impatiente Garp

\- Son taux est à…

Il laisse un moment de suspens avant de déclarer :

\- Cinq.

Le silence règle un instant. Et enfin je tombe au sol : soulagé.

\- Dieu soit loué, je m'écris dans un soupir

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois prier, s'exclame Borsalino en riant

Je reste au sol les yeux fermés, je profite du moment. Que c'est bon de se sentir aussi léger.

\- Quante mille.

Le silence règle un deuxième instant. C'était la voix de Sengoku… Quante mille ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Je me relève et le regarde ? Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? Quante mille ? Avant il avait dit cinq. Cinq. Quante mille. Cinquante m- … Quoi ?

\- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH ?

L'exclamation est générale. Sengoku montre le résultat d'Iris et on voit bien le nombre : 50 000 écrit en caractère gras.

\- Mais ? Quoi ? Est ce que ?

Je me perd en bégaiement incompréhensible et court vers Sengoku en l'attrapant par le col :

\- MAIS QUOI MAIS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ?

\- Moi ? Rien. C'est toi qui a fait des bêtises. Assume maintenant.

\- Mais ? Je ?

Dans la salle tout le monde est mort de rire. Déjà Kuzan et Borsalino font des paris sur le sexe du bébé. Garp n'en peut plus de rire, d'ailleurs je le vois ranger un appareil photo en douce. J'ai même pas le temps d'aller voir ce qu'il a fait avec que Sengoku me retire ma casquette, il pose sa main sur mes cheveux.

J'ai l'impression que le temps s'arrête une seconde. Il sourit et me dit :

\- J'espère que ton gosse ne t'invitera pas à ces fiançailles.

_**Et voilà ! Première partie terminée ! Encore deux parties que je posterais chacune entièrement quand elles seront finis. Une qui arrivera je l'espère avant le printemps et la dernière avant l'été. J'ai un bon pressentiment quant au feeling de l'histoire, je sais déjà comment tout va se dérouler, maintenant il ne faut plus qu'écrire et finaliser les détails.**_

_**En tout cas j'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à lire. Moi j'aime toujours autant écrire sur Akainu, c'est vraiment mon personnage préféré de tous je l'aime trop trop trop ! D'ailleurs la photo de couverture de la fic est trop belle mddr je suis trop fière de moi !**_

_**Bref ! Hâte d'écrire les deux autres parties ! Si jamais j'ai des reviews positifs je posterais un petit lemon, je l'ai écris pour approfondir la relation de leur couple donc c'est un truc très littéraires avec plus de ressentit que de description. Je sais pas si je vais le poster, on verra bien.**_

_**En tout cas hésitez pas à laisser un review et à très bientôt j'espère !**_


End file.
